King Of Black Flames
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Reon Phenex, the outcast of the Phenex clan. He is living day to day with his wife to bring down the people responsible for his mother's death. OCxSonaxKuroka.
1. My conquest begins

It's been three years since i had to leave the underworld. I'm 18 now and I've been going from place to place in the human world sightseeing until the time i could go to a certain school. I turn 18 and it's finally time for me to go back to Japan and be with my wife.

Ah Sorry, i haven't introduced myself. My name is Reon Phenex, and i'm part of the Phenex Clan. My father had fell in love with a female mage who was my mother. I had not long turned 18 and i was 5ft 10 and had short blonde hair. I was forced to leave the Underworld when me and my mother were attacked by assassins. We didn't know who sent them but we were sure that they were after us for being human and part human. Despite being married to a pure blooded devil, my mother was still hated by devils. She had to endure a lot of things to stay with my father. She was constantly being attacked physically and verbally if she was out by herself and even if she took me out with her. It was very rare that i could spend time with her if my father wasn't there if we were out of our house. It all happened on one day, i was out with my mother shopping when we were attacked though this time was worse.  
There were more assassins and they were stronger as well. I tried to help fight them off but there were too many and with the last ounce of my mothers strength she teleported me back home.

When i arrived i told father about what had been happening, he had his suspicions but mother didn't want to tell him. The only way to deal with this was to send me to the human world. I was fine for the first year but i was sloppy one time and it caused the assassins to come again. At that time though, i wasn't alone. When i was walking round Venice, i came across a young blonde girl who had been abandoned on the street. I took her in to the place i was staying and helped clean her and when i got her trust she opened up to me. She was a 13 year old Nekomata with no name, the only possessions she had were her clothes and a sword. I gave her the name Sabrea and she willingly became my rook with the help of a mutation piece. Most of the time, she would be in the form of a blonde cat and be perched on my head.

When we made it back to Japan a few weeks before the start of the school year, my wife took us in and gave us rooms. I shared a room with my wife and Sabrea had her own room. My wife was Sona Sitri, we were married at a young age .. about 8 or 9 i think. Our parents were quick to do the marriage once Sona said she wanted to marry me. Most of my childhood was spent with her, we would play chess a lot and we would also play other games like Risk. Sona wanted to marry me because i was able to beat her in intellectual games. I couldn't beat her all the time though, i won more often than not though. It was a 5:1 ratio in my favor in chess but i never lost to her in a game of risk.

I had kept in touch with her while i was travelling the world and in this time i had awoken my sacred gear.  
It was called Divine Dividing and held the conscious of the Heavenly dragon called Albion. This made him the second voice in my head, the other was an unknown to me. He would speak up every now and again, his voice was identical to mine so i came to the conclusion of a split personality but i never acted in that way. Either it wasn't strong case or i had enough willpower to keep it down.

For the sake of entering school, i gave Sabrea 'Phenex' as her last name so she would be my sister in the eyes of the school students. We entered school early on the first day with Sona. She had to start as Student Council President today and her peerage was a part of it too. Me and Sabrea had to help out if needed but we were told to spend our time in the Occult Research club when we weren't needed. This club was a front for devils. The devil who was in charge of this club was Rias Gremory, the next heir of the Gremory clan. I had met her a few times before when i was younger and had also kept in touch with her while i was travelling. Due to marrying Sona, i became good friends with her quickly. I had also met her peerage during the week before school and she had a nekomata too and they hit it off together but Rias' wasn't as happy as mine. They spoke together a bit but she didn't look happy doing it, her name was Koneko, despite her lack of emotions she was friendly with me and even fought with Sabrea for my attention. Sabrea also got along with the Knight, his name was Kiba Yuuto, they had lengthy discussions about swords. The Queen didn't get along too well with Sabrea and i didn't know why. I got along with her fine, her name was Himejima Akeno.

Me and Sabrea met our homeroom teachers and followed them to our classes. Sabrea was in 1-C with Koneko and i was in 3-C by myself, supposedly Sona couldn't make space in her class for me so i was by myself. She also told me to be careful because there weren't any males in the third year. That became very apparent to me when i entered the classroom, when i entered the room with my teacher all the girls instantly perked up and stared at me. To go with my average height, i had, what people called, feminine features which made me popular with the girls. I was a haven for the girls who had already gained their motherly instincts.

"Good Morning class. We got a new student today and thanks to the school going Co-ed, it's a boy."

"Hey, I'm Reon Phenex and i'm the only male in the third year. It's nice to meet you all."

I expected the girls to start screaming at me, but these ones seem rather tame though they could end up being stalkers. They all listened intently with discolored cheeks. Strangely enough, my seat was at the front and in the center. I felt that their eyes were on me at all times, even the teachers eyes were on me until i looked directly at her and she averted her gaze. I found this slightly troublesome, being popular could be a bad thing. Though this could mean i find a queen rather quickly and i did, but she wasn't apart of our school.

For lunch, i decided to go into town and get some bread. On my way back i met a fallen angel who had absolutely no hate towards me, i had no hate against her or them either. She was being chased by other fallen angels, she managed to kill a few of them and wounded 2 others but there was still 3 of them on her tail. She had asked me for help so i gave her a choice, to be my queen or not to be my queen. If she would then i would help her out and luckily enough for me she agreed to it and i helped her out. Even though she was running away from them, she was strong enough to take them out. She had 8 fallen angel wings, so i had no idea why she was running. We killed the three quickly and i promptly made her my Queen.

I took her back to school and went to the student council room with her and spoke to Sona about her.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Sona's voice comes from behind the door and allows me to come in. We open the door and the fallen angel closes the door behind her.

"Sona, could i ask you for a favor?"

"Hey! Show some respect to kaichou!"

A blonde haired guy shouts at me from the side.  
I turned to look at him and tilted me head, my queen had already summoned a light spear and holding it against his neck.

"Stop! Put that away. Sona, you haven't told him about me yet? That's cold."

I start off seriously but drop it and tease Sona at the end.

"Saji, this is my husband, Reon Phenex."

I smile to the kid and wave. He was speechless and just looked at me in jealousy.

"Sona, did you pick him so you could tease him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I stand there and stare at her in disbelief. Is she dense or something?  
I walk up to Saji and pat his shoulder causing my queen to back off.

"I'm sorry. It seems like you had no chance even if i wasn't here."

Saji nodded his head as he looked at me with teary eyes.

"Anyway Sona, Is there any chance you can get this girl into the school for me?"

"Before i even bother. Who is she?"

"My Queen."

The girl then steps forward and stands by my side while brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. She was the same height as me and had large breasts, they easily rivaled Akeno's.

"My name is Inoue Akemi and i'm part Fallen angel. I'm the same age as master and he helped me get away from other fallen angels so i became his queen."

She then tries to link arms with me but i look at her with disdainful eyes and pull my arm away. I take a step away from her and look to Sona.

"Can you?"

"Yes, she'll have to stay here to sign papers. You need to go to see Rias, there is someone there you need to meet."

"I'll go there now, Where is Sabrea?"

"She is already there."

"Alright, thank you for doing this. Akemi, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not anymore."

"Ah. We are going to have to find you a place to stay."

"Why can't i stay with you?"

"I doubt the owner would allow it."

"That is?"

I point my hand towards Sona. Akemi runs straight towards her and starts to plead to stay with me, Sona gives in and allows her to stay with us but she get's her own room. That disappointed Akemi, it's too fast to feel that way about me unless she wanted to say thanks somehow. Leaving that aside, i make my way to the ORC club room. I pass through the corridors and i'm stopped by the odd girl and i just show them my ring before walking away. Despite doing that, they still came after me like they didn't see it and tried to get me to go somewhere with them. Girls sure can be delusional when they see something they don't want to, well i suppose guys can be like that too, it just seems to be more active with girls.

I leave the main school building and cross the courtyard to the old school building. As i enter the vicinity, Albion wakes up after smelling a familiar presence. I try to keep him calm and enter the old school building and eventually the club room. Upon entering i see a new face, i had heard about this kid. It's only lunch time and he and his two friends have already claimed the nickname 'Perverted Trio'. Once Albion saw him, he calmed down and started laughing in my head bringing a half smile to my face. Koneko and Sabrea both ran to my side and clung onto a side each.  
Due to them being so light, i was able to walk into the room and sit down while they clung to my leg.

"Rias-san, Let me guess. 8 Pawns?"

Rias looked at me in shock, Akeno's face lit up and Kiba grew a smile as he started to sip his tea. Koneko and Sabrea both took their places on one of my legs each.

"How did you know?"

"Only way you could have him."

I turn my attention to him and smile.

"Yo Issei-kun, my fated rival."

Issei then points to himself and turns to look at Rias, she just looked back at him she was as confused as he was.

"Have you not seen his Gear?"

"I haven't."

Rias then told him to follow her instructions. Issei closed his eyes and raised his hand above his head, then he brought it down and took the position to perform a Kamehameha. After performing it he opened his eyes, and a red gauntlet with a green jewel appeared on his arm.

"Are you mistaken, Reon-kun?"

"The twice critical is the base form of the boosted gear. After seeing that, do you think that 8 pieces would be worth the most common sacred gear?"

"I agree but what if he has something to make up for it."

"Like what? He is a pervert, i doubt God bestowed anything else upon him. Have a check."

Rias does so and gets Akeno to check his magic reserves and just like i said, he had barely anything.  
Rias had to just agree with me. It made me wonder though.

"Albion. Why are you wings and Ddraig is a gauntlet?"

[I would tell you to ask someone else but there isn't any point.]

As cryptic as ever, he always hints towards something but never the actual thing. Still though, it's quite surprising to see that both heavenly dragons have come to the devil's side.

"Albion. This life, we won't fight Ddraig unless it's in a rating game. Understand?"

[I do.]

I could see Albion snort out some smoke before going to sleep in my head.

Bang!

The door bursts open as Akemi breaks into the room and hugs my head from behind. This caused my anger to start rising.

"Akemi! Where are your manners?"

"Ehh ... Uhh ... Sorry."

She starts to stutter as she hears the anger in my voice.

"Go back outside and do it properly."

I calm my voice and she lets go of my head and leaves the room closing the door and does the polite process.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Rias stifles a giggle before telling her to come in. Akemi comes in and closes the door before walking in and standing behind me.  
I shake my head, she is meant to introduce herself then come and stand behind me.

"Hello fellow devils and half Fallen. My name is Inoue Akemi and I'm half Devil, Half Fallen and i am Phenex-sama's Queen."

I take a deep breath and place my hand over my mouth before smacking Akemi's head with my free hand.

"I'm really sorry, Akeno."

I change my face to an apologetic look as she bows to me but it doesn't work as her expression clouds. Issei, on the other hand, didn't catch what was said luckily enough due to the fact he was staring at Akemi's breasts. From a typical male devils viewpoint, the only good thing about Fallen angels was the fact their proportions were on average a lot larger than the other races.

"Issei-kun, please refrain from staring like that. It's rather unsightly, you remind me of someone."

I sigh at him and shake my head as he apologizes to me.

"Don't bother apologizing because you are just going to do it again. Seen as you will, can you at least not do it in my presence?"

"I'll try Phenex-senpai."

"Rias-san, shall i take it upon myself to train him?"

"Drop the honorific, Reon. We are friends right?"

"Of course, Rias."

"Good, if you will then i would be appreciative."

Our lunch finishes there and we go back to class as Akemi chooses to stay in the ORC club room to wait for us. Unfortunately, i didn't have anything for her to do while she was waiting. Luckily enough, it was only an hour or so, so she should be fine for that time. She might even take her time to shower, actually why is there a shower there anyway? The rest of the school day passes rather quickly and we leave for the ORC club room so i can meet up with Akemi before we go to the Council room.

As we enter, Sona gives me a job to do.

"Reon, Can you do a job for me? We are quite busy doing work, this is a request from Rias so report to her afterwords."

Sona gives me the paper and returns to her work without even giving me the chance to answer her. I take one look at the paper and know i wouldn't of said no. I get Akemi and Sabrea to join me in my magic circle and we teleport to a forest on the outskirts of town.  
This was to be my first hunt since i came to Japan. There was two stray devils on the loose and Rias went to deal with one leaving me to deal with this one.  
As we walked towards the area, i decided to fill Akemi in on what's going down.

"Akemi, do you know about the evil pieces?"

"Not really, Phenex-sama."

"Okay then, it's very similar to chess in respect of the pieces. In total, i could have 15 servants but can have 5 at the minimum. Sabrea, think you can take it?"

We arrive before the monster during my explanation. Sabrea nods to me and pulls out her sword and begins to attack the monster, the fact that she is a nekomata help her out making her agile which is a bonus.

"Back to the explanation. You are a Queen, the top servant piece. You are an all-round character, High magic, high speed and high physical attack and defense."

Sabrea starts to play with the monster after cutting it's arms off.

"Sabrea is a rook. Rooks have Insane physical strength and defense. Then there is Bishop, who have increased Magic power, after that is Knights who have increased speed and lastly is a Pawn, no specialty but they have the power to promote, like in chess, to become any piece bar king. Though that can only happen in enemy territory."

"I understand now. Are me and Sabrea-chan, your only servants?"

"Servants, no. Family, yes."

Yes, Family. This one will be much better than the other one, i hope father is alright ... i wonder is Rias is still supposed to be marrying Uncle Raiser.  
I can ask her when we get back. Sabrea comes back to us after releasing a blast of demonic power from her fists destroying the monster and making it disappear.

"Alright, let's go back and report."

The girls cling to my side as we teleport to the ORC club room to give our report.  
Upon entering, the girls sit down and i ask Rias to follow me to the next room. I close the door and set up a buffer to stop noise from escaping.

"Rias, we did the stray job for you."

"Thank you. Why did you bring me in here?" She starts to blush and sway her hips at me.

"I wanted to ask you a question which made you upset in the past."

"Oh ... The answer is yes."

"Tch ... no way out huh? If it comes to it, i'll join the fight as a special guest piece."

"Really? For me?"

"For me and you. I still think it's the Phenex family that ordered the hit on me and my mother."

"Do you have any leads on it?"

"None. The assassins never had anything on them."

"We'll help you out, just ask."

"Thanks Rias. Is it alright if i use a room for a club room?"

"Sure, as long as you have permission. What club?"

"I've always wanted to be a bird watcher. Their serene grace and beauty, also their immense speed."

"Nice cover."

"Cover? It will actually be a club to watch birds ... for me anyway."

We leave the room and get back to the others as Rias starts Issei on his job of sending out leaflets. That sparks my memory and i send Akemi on the same thing, though Akemi was able to teleport and do it unlike Issei was. Due to that, Akemi completed it much quicker and a lot easier than Issei did. After he got back i decided to leave to allow them to talk between themselves. I got home after Sona did as she was getting food ready for us.  
I asked Akemi to help out and told her that it would be her job to do food to earn her keep. Sabrea didn't have to do anything and neither did i, but i had asked Sona a few times but she said i could do whatever. Which was a little boring for the first few weeks seen as all she had was books and a computer which she used for research so it was somewhat basic. There was nothing that i could gain entertainment from, except the three sci-fi books.

Due to that, i asked her if i could have a room for my own things when i was bored. She was hesitant to allow it but she ended up allowing it and i got to work doing the room and ordering things for it. All the other rooms were a plain cream with not many decorations. My room on the other hand, was bright and cheerful. I had painted it a bright yellow, the reason for that was to keep me awake at night. To fill the room i bought a 40in tv, an array of games consoles and games, a top range gaming pc with four monitors, a telescope, a gaming chair, an easel and a bed. The bed was there for when i 'accidentally' played games till 4 in the morning. I had claimed it as my hobby room but i allowed the others in, Sabrea enjoyed playing games with me but not by herself, Akemi just wanted to be with me. Sona ... i don't think she came in apart from to wake me up on the odd occasion.

* * *

It's been a week now since i started school and i was in my own club room with Sabrea and Akemi. Koneko would come in from time to time when she wasn't busy to spend time with me and Sabrea. This room was similar to Rias' in the fact that there were magic circles everywhere but that's only because they were already there. I had also bought a telescope for each window and i had bought 10 pairs of binoculars. I had my own personal pair for when i'm out on the go, i would do it during lunch time at school. I would sit against the cherry blossom tree and scour the sky and tree tops looking for birds. I also caught Issei and his friends peeping from time to time, i dealt with this by throwing a rock at the window causing them to scatter before Issei being the only one to be caught.  
Which arose a question in my mind, he was a devil and his two friends weren't so how was he caught and the others weren't? Is he unlucky or are those two masters of escaping?

Sona also came to my club room after she finished with her council work, her Queen would also come with her. Her name was Tsuba...ki? I think. I wasn't too sure. The 3 Queens all got along quite well, Akeno and Akemi became quite friendly despite their first greeting. Not being with Rias and the others was relaxing. I could just sit down and look through my telescope while my two girls go on contracts, they are quite busy when it comes to contracts.  
They go on 2-3 a day, the income from it was quite good. We could easily pay our keep with Sona but she only takes a small amount off me, i don't know why she takes more. I've already told her my allegiance sides with her over Phenex clan.

My father has kinda distanced himself from the family after my mother died, so it will be ok for me to side with Sona seen as it won't hurt my father or backlash onto him. He has also told me to not bother with the Phenex clan and to treat them as enemies. That i could do, except Ravel, she was nice to me and quite friendly. She still told me what to do a lot of the times but that was just her nature, she was a high and mighty child. It was funny most of the time.

[Reon. You know you thought that you only had two voices in your head?]

"Yeah."

Albion's voice came out of nowhere making me jump a little as i had my eyes closed resting back in my chair.

[There is another one.]

"Really?"

[Yeah. All i can say is that the two other voices hide their presence from me well in here and that they are just asleep and it's not that you can't hear them yet.]

"Do you know who they are?"

[Yeah. The one that sounds like you is Efreet, the spirit of fire and the other is Sylph, the spirit of air/wind.]

"Are they the reason behind the Phenex clan's abilities?"

[That is correct. The mythical creature, Phoenix, was said to be created when the spirit of fire and wind combined their powers to create an animal. Though why they are in you is beyond me.]

"Thanks anyway. Inform me when they wake up or ask them about it yourself and tell me."

[I'll do what i can.]

Albion then disappears again. I was slightly surprised that he answered me so easily.  
Albion has quite the personality. He acts like my friend most of the time but has the odd time where he is that jock who is looking down on a geek.  
I don't know how or why he does it. He had a half hour laughing fit at my expense yesterday and i don't know why it lasted that long, i had been placed alongside Kiba as the two princes of the school but due to my marriage with Sona they have been calling me 'Forbidden fruit'.  
The name makes sense but i didn't understand why Albion laughed so hard at it. He also has the same cycle as me, he sleeps when i do, he eats when i do. He is constantly looking at whatever i'm looking at and gets angry with me when i close my eyes even if it's for a second. This started when i first got interested in bird watching, i did it some much that he became forced to like it and it stuck. He also whistles in my head and it's always my favourite songs which gets me told off in class when i start to bob my head a little and hum the tune.  
He gets extreme joy out of the little things.

It was starting to go dark so i decided to go to see Rias and the others seen as i was still waiting for the girls to get so i connected the rooms to each other with a shadow on the wall allowing me to pass through the wall like i was a ghost.  
When i arrived, i saw Issei sitting on the chair with Akeno healing his leg. They hadn't noticed my entrance yet.

"What happened?"

All heads turned to me.

"I'm disappointed that i couldn't notice your presence until now."

"Don't sweat the little things Kiba-kun. So what happened?"

"Issei was attacked by a rogue priest while on a contract."

Rias was the one who answered but i felt like she was leaving something out and this was confirmed by Issei after he saw my gaze.

"Why couldn't we bring Asia with us?"

"People who aren't part of our clan can't pass through the circle."

"That's wrong, you can give them a temporary insignia but i doubt you had time if you didn't. I could of gotten her out, I've been looking out of a telescope for the past 3 hours."

Issei then stares at me in disbelief. He also seems to be plotting somethings as well.

"So this Asia is a girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Big breasts or cute?"

"Cute and innocent with long blonde hair."

Issei's face turns to look like he is in bliss as he thinks about her.

"Good to know that it isn't just breasts that consume his thoughts, shame he is going to destroy her innocence if he sees her again. Anything else about her?"

"Yeah, she could emit a green light out of her hand and it healed a kid's grazed leg."

"Really? I've read about that one."

I summon my book on sacred gears to my hands and start to flick through the book. It was good in the fact that it had pictures and you could see it in action.  
I finally find the page and show it to Issei who nods in return.

"Hmmm ... If Issei befriends her Rias, don't be too hard on him. Twilight healing works on devils too and it's a lot quicker than bathing them in your demonic energy."

"Is that true?"

I nod to her as i close the book and make it disappear and form a chair made of darkness and sit on it.

"It certainly is. Though that may be all she is good for, Issei, did she defend you in front of the priest?"

"Yeah, she did."

"All you would get out of her is healing power and the possibility of someone who can use defense magic at best. Despite the lack of attack, she would be a good bishop and Issei can make up for it by becoming the Sekiryuutei."

Hmmm ... actually if his sacred gear really does end up being the boosted gear then he should be able to boost multiple times.

"Issei, summon your sacred gear."

He summons it and stares at me.

"What now, Phenex-senpai?"

"Boost."  
[Boost!]

"Well that confirms it straight away. Normal 'Twice Criticals' dont allow other people to hear Boost, only the wielder can hear it, on top of that 'Twice Criticals' can only boost once. Boost again."

[Boost!]  
[Dragon Liberation!]

Issei's gauntlet shines and transforms. It covers more of his arm but only just below his elbow with two yellow spikes, his hand is also now fully covered and has gained claws.

"It seems you still are a little emotional about having to leave Asia there."

"Ehh? How do you know?"

"Sacred gears respond on your emotions. It's how you gain new forms or balance breaker or even stronger forms. If your emotions are particularly strong, you will unlock a new form. Though it seems that pure blooded devils can obtain balance breaker pretty much straight away."

As i talk Issei listens to me intently. Seems like i got myself a student to teach and train.

"Issei, are you having trouble with women?"

"I am."

"Alright then. Come with me."

I form the shadows on the wall again so we can enter into the next room. Issei walks to the shadows and starts to touch it, i push him through and i dismiss it after we enter. I then form a barrier around the room so no-one can get in unless they are in my peerage, also others can't listen in.

"Alright, now that we are alone. I will teach you to be better with women."

"Really?"

"Yes, though it will be hard because you are a pure blooded pervert."

"I'm sorry."

Issei drops his head at my remark causing me to chuckle.

"It's alright. You have to build up a reputation, the girls hate you because you are a visible pervert but what if you were a closet pervert or someone who looked from a distance."

"What do you mean Phenex-sensei?"

Issei's eyes filled with determination as he calls me sensei. He also moved to a seat to stare at me intently.  
I walk to him and create a dimension pocket big enough for a pair of binoculars and put the binoculars in it for him.

"What i did was make a dimension pocket that's big enough to hold a pair of binoculars and i gave you one. This room has a perfect view on the Judo team's changing room, they normally have blinds up but from the angle on this building you can see inside easily. I will allow you to come here whenever they are changing to look. That means that the girls will see you in a different light, they won't be as repulsed because they can't see you doing it and should start talking to you freely whether you start the conversation or they do, but it may take a day or two before it becomes common knowledge. What will help you along is if you hang around with me, come to my class and i will ask you if you have done anything perverted, then you will happily shout no while i say good boy. That will then help your case and get you popular."

I formed a key for this room and gave it to him.

"But if i see or hear about you being perverted in any other way around school apart from your club room, i'll take it all away from you. You got that?"

"Hai! Thank you Sensei."

"You do know this means that the only way you can talk or do anything perverted is by being in these two connected rooms or outside of school? If you talk about it once or acknowledge it when your friends speak about it then it's gone."

"Hai! I'll do my best."

"Alright, whenever you want the binoculars just think about having them in your hands. You can go back now."

I create the shadows again and Issei runs back through them. I dismiss them and the barrier around the room.  
I whip out my ds that i have started to bring to school for these alone times while i wait for the girls.  
Twenty minutes later and both girls are back so we return home and Akemi sets to making food while i sit in my room with Sona as she reads another book.

"Sona, i'm probably going to do something bad tomorrow."

"How dangerous?"

"Go to a church and possibly fight fallen angels and priests."

"And why would you do that?"

"Rias' pawn. It seems that he is interested in a nun who has a rather impressive sacred gear."

"If it's that good then why would you be helping him out?"

"Rias seems to be against it. The only church in the area is abandoned so it should be safe from the angel's watchdogs."

"You better be right or you are in for a punishment."

"Aye aye ... dear."

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes.

* * *

**Phew ... a new story by me. This one also marks my attempt at a different way through the story.  
I have someone who runs alongside Issei in Wolf prince.  
I have someone who takes over from Issei in Fading Emperor.  
Now this, were i have a straight off King who will spend his time dealing with his affairs and contributing to the efforts of his wife and friend.  
This won't be so OP but he can easily win most battles though sometimes at a cost.**

**Well then, i'm not sure how often this will be updated but hopefully you guy's will like it.  
I know 3 stories may be too much but i have enough free time to get it done.**

**I'm taking OCs or character ideas for the peerage.  
i've already got someone in mind for 2 pawn pieces.**

**See you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. A little sister and a girl with amnesia

I took the next day off, much to Sona's disappointment. My reason was to look after Issei, though i wasn't doing it directly.  
I followed him around, i didn't know where he lived so i got Albion to track him for me by smelling for Ddraig's scent. When i found him, i saw him walking around the arcade with a blonde nun who fit the description of Asia. I could tell from looking at her that she was passive and wouldn't hurt anyone, she would probably heal anyone she saw as well, friendly or not. They then continued to spend the day together after leaving the arcade.  
They went to a restaurant and the theater before going for a walk in the park. I still continued to keep my distance even when a hostile presence appeared.

"It's impossible!"

The person who entered was a fallen angel, she looked identical to the picture i saw of the girl who killed Issei. As of her entrance, Issei's and Asia' voices became louder and i could now easily hear their conversation.  
I could hear them before hand due to the powers of increased hearing and sight but it was helpful that i could now hear them like they were standing right next to me. Issei and Asia were standing next to a pillar in front of a fountain, Issei was standing in front of Asia as she started to shiver from behind his back.  
The fallen angel, who was called Raynare, was hovering just above the centre of the fountain with a light spear in hand. It was different to Akemi's.  
The colour was the same but the shape was different. Akemi's looked like a simple spear with a large spear head as Raynare's was rather complex looking, it intertwined within itself and looked like it had a jewel in the spear head.

The fight between the two lasts a minute at most and it shouldn't of taken that long. She was able to pierce his leg with a light spear but Asia healed it but Raynare didn't stop her, this lead me to believe they needed Asia either to take her sacred gear or to use her.  
The next light spear ended it, Issei dodged it but it was rigged to explode and sent him flying into the fountain but leaving him with no physical damage. It was more or less a flash bang with the ability to push people away. Raynare quickly snatched Asia from where she was standing and disappeared.  
I then ran down to Issei and helped him out of the fountain.

"Are you alright?"

"...Yeah."

"I know what you want to do but you aren't strong enough. Tell Rias to come to the church with you and her bishop piece in about an hour or so, Asia will be safe by then."

I push him towards the school as i start to walk towards the church.

'Yo Albion, should i be careful?'

[They are only small fry but there is a large number of priests and four fallen angels there.]

'I should be fine. Did you sense something odd in that fallen angel?'

[What do you mean?]

'When she saw Issei. It was like she was upset and happy at the same time, could she of killed him against her will?'

[It's a possibility. Fallen angels have always been split between peace and war.]

'Can you elaborate on that?'

[The leader of Grigori is Azazel, who is pretty much a science boffin who can easily take care of himself. He just wants to do research and simply co-exist, whereas others in the organisation are itching to have another war.]

'Is there a chance of another war?'

[Yes, in one way or another. Whether it's with Angel and Fallen angels or a small portion of fallen angels and rogue priests.]

'Even if we did join together, would everyone be happy?'

[Not a chance, you would be extremely naive if you were to think that. There will never be true peace, it'll either be physical or verbal hatred. You've seen your fair share of that.]

'I agree. Let's get this done.'

I made my way to an alleyway just across from the church. I notice a small number of priests entering the church as some 3 fallen angels are walking around the grounds on patrol. From what i could tell, there was at least 30 priests so far on ground level and possibly 100 or more below level. The priests will go down like flies when i let out some of my flames so the only problem is the fallen angels. Should i take them out one by one and run the risk of alerting the others too early or take them out all at once?

[You have your darkness, sneak up on them and take them into the shadows causing them to suffocate. They can't get out or communicate with anyone outside of it.]

'That's good thinking. How long before they would die from asphyxiation?'

[2 minutes top. Why is that a problem?]

'Well, i can only have two people in there at a time. They could be on alert from suspicion and go around in twos.'

[They just outright kill one after bringing in the other two. You can always use the shadows to transport the feathers away for the time being.]

'Sounds like a plan'

Seen as Albion had devised my plan, i started to put it into play. I spent a few minutes watching the courses the fallen angels took and once the priests were all inside, i started the plan. I moved to the forest on the right side of the church, my first target was a male fallen angel who wore a black trench coat and a black fedora. He had some class but he still had to die. I created a pool of darkness above and below him to close in on him and transport him faster, it also stopped him from being to shout for help, the second fallen angel was on the left side of the church which was also a forest. This time it was a woman who was wearing a business suit which obviously didn't fit her top half as her cleavage was barely able to stay concealed. I jumped behind her and held my hand over her mouth and pushed her to the floor and creating the shadow to take her in. I took my hand away as the shadow creeped up her face. I still had a minute before i could ensnare the last fallen angel so i decided to burn the last one completely. The only problem was that she was in plain view, so i covered myself in darkness and charged straight at her placing my hand over her mouth as i carried her to the trees, luckily not being noticed. I then cut the air directly around her and started to amp up the heat around her slowly burning her to ash in my hands. I then let the ash pass through my fingers as i sprinkled it over the soil.

' Albion, how long till the hour is up?'

[You have forty minutes.]

'That's perfect. Even if i'm too late, they can be dead for half an hour at most and still be revived.'

After covering myself in darkness again, i move to the side of the church and jump up to the windows and start to peer in. A number of priest start to funnel down a passage behind the alter, they were then followed by Asia and Raynare. One lone Priest stays above ground after they all pass through and he pushes a dresser on top of the passage. One lone priest, huh? Should be easy enough. I summon Divine Dividing and crash through the window and point towards the priest.

[Half Dimension]

Albion's voice comes out of me lazily as the priest quickly becomes half his height and drenched in his clothes. Despite that he was still able to escape but not without cursing me and say he would kill me next time. His name was Freed, supposedly. I stepped up to the altar and punched it aside and started to descend the stairs. They wound round a pillar that almost felt endless, candles were scattered around the outside wall as a wire was clipped to the roof and ran down to the bottom. I create an air board under my feet and use it to fly down to the bottom and land on my feet and i see a hallway with many small corridors. I continue to pass through the hallway looking down the corridors, from what i could tell they were either prisons or very basic rooms to stay in.  
Luxury was never something the believers of the church got, i suppose the only luxury was happiness and the ability to believe. The food they received couldn't really be called a luxury from my point of view. All they ate was bread and soup, if they were lucky they got pasta and vegetables. How do they even pay for the food? Where does the money go that they collect at a sermon anyway? Does the head priest keep the money and issue out small amounts for food or does it get sent to the Vatican?

[Half an hour.]

Albion breaks me out of my musing as i continue to walk down the hallway and end up at a large steel door. I open it to see a hundred priests kneeling down in rows as they face a cross which is at the top of the stairs on the other side of the room.  
I could see Asia, she was tied to the cross by chains and a green light was coursing through the cross and caused Asia to scream out in pain. Raynare was standing a few paces away from her staring and waiting.  
As i closed the doors, they banged themselves shut making me regret choosing to close them. The attention of everyone turns to me.

"You?! Who are you?"

"A friend of dear Issei-kun ... and Azazel-san."

Hopefully that works. He is the head so that should mean something.  
It didn't look too good though.

"You are a devil! Why would you be friends with Azazel-sama?" Raynare snaps back at me, she must really hold him in high regards.

"I have Divine Dividing. I send him information on it every now and then, it gives me a sort of immunity from fallen angels.I bet that's why you hadn't heard of me."

She seems to deliberate over my claim before coming to a conclusion.

"I will take your word for it, but why are you here?"

"The reason is because she disobeyed his order. He only told you to watch over Issei-kun and didn't tell you to take the poor girl's Sacred gear?"

All the green lights then died down and a small green ball of light floated in the air and Raynare caught it in her hand and plunged it into her chest.

[Your darkness room has been cleaned of black feathers.]

'Didn't need to know that Albion.'

Raynare started to laugh uncontrollably as i walked through the room with ease as the priests just allowed me to pass.  
How should i do this? I can force the sacred gear out of her in the darkness but how? If i take here there will the priests move on Asia and kill her before i return or would they wait to ambush me? Should i kill the priests first or at least make myself some time and disable them for the time being? I now find myself at the top of the stairs facing Asia as she hung from the chains with her eyes slightly open.

"...W-who ... are you?"

"My name is Reon. I'm here on Issei's behalf."

I lightly patted her on the head before turning to Raynare as she continue to laugh.  
I guess i'll have to do it, it's gonna seem like i have a Fallen fetish. I create four pools of darkness around her and they encompass her, sending her to the darkness room. The priests start to act but i quickly put them down before they can act.

"Sonic blaze!"

I combine my power of air and fire to send a lightning fast stream of fire at the priests setting them alight and causing them severe burns.  
I coat myself in darkness and teleport to the darkness room and find Raynare having trouble to breathe. I bring back the air for her but make sure her arms and legs are binded first.

"What should i do with you? Azazel told me to deal with you as i wish, should i turn you, make you my slave or just straight up kill you."

I start to go through my fake choices as i pace back in forth in front of her.

"Killing you might be fun. Making my slave would humiliate you and make Azazel laugh at you or i could turn you. That would be Azazel's favored choice, he needs someone to keep an eye on the devils. Would you do that?"

"Do what?!"

She spat at me after shouting. I flicked the spit from my face and step closer to her.

"A job straight from Azazel. There are already two half fallens around me and they are also half devils, your job would be to keep an eye on them and report directly to Azazel. You would be in his good books again."

"Really?" She starts to listen to me as she gets excited.

They are so easy to trick. Blind faith is never going to be a good thing.

"Of course but you'll need to give the girl the sacred gear back. Which you would have to do if you are to take Azazel's job."

"...Ok ok. Just do it."

I smile at her as i take out two pawn pieces.

"I, Reon Phenex, command you to become a devil and to be my servant. A Pawn who will stand by my side and obliterate the enemy."

The two orange pawn pieces start to shine and enter her body. As they enter, a small shriek of pain comes from her mouth as Twilight healing leaves her body.  
As the process finishes, her body goes numb and she starts to lose consciousness.

"No, no. Not before you forget what i just said."

My eyes turn red as i quickly kiss her on the lips forcing her to forget everything i have just said.  
We then break out of the darkness and she falls into my arms as i hold Twilight healing in my hand.

[10 minutes. You might as well go to the club room.]

'Will do Albion.'

I move to Asia and place Twilight Healing back in her body and untie her from the chains.  
I then take Asia in my free arm and start creating pools of darkness across town so i can get to the club room. I couldn't teleport because of Asia and Raynare, Asia because she wasn't in my peerage and Raynare because i hadn't given her the clan symbol yet.  
As i arrive, the room is filled with people. Akemi and Sabrea were here along with Sona and Rias' whole peerage. I drop Asia down on the lone sofa and prop Raynare up against the wall.

"Why is she here Phenex-senpai?" Issei points at Raynare as she starts to shake slightly.

"No thanks for saving Asia? She is dead though, you have 20 minutes left to revive her. I tricked her to get Twilight Healing back, so she is now my only pawn for the time being."

"Yes, sorry, Thanks Phenex-senpai. How many pieces did she take?"

"Only 2 but that's good for not having a sacred gear. I'll just train her into the ground."

I start to laugh maniacally as Raynare wakes up. Rias then moves to Asia and starts to revive her.  
I form shadows on the wall and gesture to Sona, Sabrea and Akemi to follow me. I grab a hold of Raynare's neck and drag her into my club room and sit her down on the sofa. Akemi sits next to her as i sit on the sofa opposite her with Sona. Sabrea transforms into a blonde cat and lies down on my lap.

"So you have another request?"

"I do, Sona."

I smile at her awkwardly as she summons some papers to her hand for when Raynare fully wakes.  
It doesn't take too long as she wakes up just after and sits there like nothing had happened.

"So Raynare, welcome to my peerage. You are my pawn."

"Pawn? What's a peerage?"

...It's seems i complete got rid of her memory. Maybe the kiss made it too much.  
She just stares at me wide eyed as i turn to Sona and whisper.

"We have a maid for the house now."

I summon a maid's uniform to my hands and give it to Raynare.

"This will be what you wear from now on. You will be my maid and clean and cook for us, you will also fight and lay down your life for me if so be it."

"Yes master."

She replies instantly and without hesitation, it's like i hypnotized her or something.  
Raynare quickly changes into the maid uniform, albeit right in front of me. I shook my head as i quickly covered my eyes so i didn't get in trouble.  
Once she finished changing, Sona brought my hands down. She actually looked kinda cute, especially with the headband.

"Alright, i'll introduce her to the others then bring her back to i can speak to them about what happened."

Sona nods to me as i create a shadow on the wall. I point my finger at Raynare and then at the shadow and she follows me through it.  
This earns me surprised looks, every single time they don't expect it.

"Reon, can you use the door every so often?"

"Ehh, maybe. Everyone, this is Raynare. She is my maid."

I rock my head to the others while facing Raynare. She steps from behind me and sincerely bows to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Raynare, and i am Master's Pawn and maid."

I create another shadow on the wall and push her through it.

"Raynare, listen to them. Every single word and obey whatever Sona says to you and call her Sitri-sama."

I dismiss the shadow and face the ORC, who are staring at me with wide eyes. Issei was looking a little upset and angry.

"Yes, she doesn't know who you are anymore Issei."

"But how?"

"I kinda tricked her into thinking that becoming my pawn was what Azazel would want. After that i tried to erase that part of her memory but it seemed to erase her whole memory."

"Whole memory? It's only your eyes if you want to get rid of a single portion, you have to kiss them to erase their whole memory."

I then start to whisper nonchalantly as i receive tuts from Rias and Akeno. Koneko was looking at me in disgust as Issei looked jealous.

"Well, i know that now. I thought you had to kiss them."

"Well you didn't. We will also keep it a secret for you."

Ahh, what a good friend.

"Thank you."

I start to look around the room and can't seem to see Asia.  
Rias points to a slightly open door. It then opens quickly and she comes out, Asia runs to my side while shout 'Onii-chan'.

"Well, this is a predicament."

Asia was hugging my side while wearing the girls uniform for Kuoh academy.

"Asia-chan, have you said thank you to Issei yet?"

She nods her head as she starts to nuzzle her face into my side. Is she a dog?  
I sit her down on the floor and sit directly behind her.

"Well, what has she said to you all?"

"I introduced myself and said that you saved me."

Asia turns her around around and beams at me as she answers me.  
The others just continue to stare at me and Asia. Koneko was the first to dismiss her gaze after she saw me look at her.  
I bring out a deck of cards from my pocket and flick through them finding the one i need. I tap each corner twice and place it on the table.  
A second later and a holo-screen appears above it showing me in an alleyway talking to Albion.

"Watch it."

I tap the holo-screen and it grows in size and starts to play what happened. It also showed each kill on the fallen angels and what i did to the priest.  
Issei spoke up at that point saying that it was the priest that wounded him before. It also showed the small event with Raynare and did an embarrassing close up on the kiss.

At that point i had started to look at my deck of cards. They were a special deck of cards, they were my mothers magic deck. There were the 52 standard cards and then four extras which were jokers. These jokers were familiars, well two of them are. The yellow backed joker was Byakko, a white tiger that could use lightning, it was my mother's personal familiar and my playmate when i was little. The red back joker was Suzaku, a Chinese Vermilion bird who could control blazing fires, she was my father's familiar and the last two was a blue backed and a green backed joker card but it was blank. It was to be used for my familiar and if the other two are anything to go by then i need either the dragon or the tortoise. Probably tortoise as i already have Albion as my dragon. Albion is my Seiryuu so all i need is Genbu and then if i'm lucky i'll get Seiryuu. The other 52 cards were an array of different attacks. Diamonds were fire, hearts were lightning, club were ice and spades were water. Each king card was a wave of the element and Ace was a random barrage of what appeared from 2 - queen. There were single bolts and multiple bolts as well as explosion spells. The standard cards could be used together at the same time but at a maximum of three, same with the Jokers. The kings could only go by themselves or with the queen of the same suit.

I pack the rest of the cards away as the video finishes and take that card from the table.

"Good watch?"

"Yeah, it was great." Rias replied to me sarcastically but i took it in my stride.

"That's all that matters. I'll leave you to tell Asia-chan what to do."

I bring up a shadow on the floor and drop my upper body down as i pass through it into the other room facing the wall.  
I turn around to see everyone talking and drinking tea.

"You all done?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"...Raynare, take these leaflets around town. Be careful."

I gave up trying to get anything out of Sona as i get Raynare to do a job.  
I sit down next to Sona and she rests her head against me. This girl ... makes no sense at times.

* * *

It's a week later and i am sitting in the ORC club room watching Rias and Sona argue from the darkness. Supposedly they were going to take their member to get a familiar. I actually need to get my own and get my peerage ones as well. I guess i'll go tonight while they bicker, to make myself some more time i decide to egg them on a little.

"Why don't you play dodge ball and the winner can get the familiars?"

My voice comes from the darkness in the corner but no one can tell where it comes from. They continue to look around the room, Koneko would be able to see me if she used her senjutsuu. I dismiss the darkness so show myself sitting on a chair while holding a tea cup. My entrance was met by the happy faces of Asia and Koneko, Asia had been calling me Onii-chan all week and it has been annoying Koneko who has been trying harder for my attention.  
She has been in my club room more often as well and comes to my class at breaks to talk with me. It made me happy but also tired, it was an endless barrage of cuteness.

"You are right, Reon. Duel like students."

Rias agrees with me confidently and seals my chance at getting my familiar, if it's there. I wonder if there are any falconiformes there?

"One hour. Gym."

Sona then promptly leaves the room as Rias starts to talk tactics with her peerage. I allow myself to sink into the chair and appear behind my desk on the same chair in the next room.

"Girls. We are going to get your familiars."

"Familiars?"

The question comes from Raynare as the others look a little giddy.

"An animal or creature that helps you do jobs and fight, a trusty companion."

"Yes now hurry. Let's go."

I get the girls to stand around me as i activate the teleportation circle and we are covered in an orange light before disappearing.  
When we open our eyes, we find ourselves in the middle of a forest and Satooji is there waiting.

"Yo Satooji-san."

"Hey Reon-kun. You finally got some members, Fallen at that."

"I agree. Could you take them round for familiars? I got my own to look for and it'll be easier by myself."

"Sure thing Kiddo."

He tips his hat to me as he drops from the tree and addresses the girls.

"If you girls will follow me, i'll help you find the perfect familiar. Because i am the familiar master!"

He shouts out the last part causing it to echo eerily through the forest.  
As they leave the area, i take out Suzaku and Byakko's cards and make them appear. I climb on Byakko's back and we run off into the forest with Suzaku flying above us. They already knew what we were looking for, supposedly Genbu can only be found in the devil's familiar forest. For Seiryuu, i have to go to a dragon cave to find him. We trudge through the forest nearly killing some monsters as we go when they attack me and spend ten minutes running around before Byakko catches the scent. To be honest, the only reason i am needed is for the card. Byakko and Suzaku will do the talking for me. We arrive at a small pond that lies next to a giant black tortoise which has a snake wrapped around it's shell. It was just like the legend says, wrapped in a snake. I got off of Byakko and took out the blue backed card as Suzaku drops to the ground. They then start to converse with the Tortoise and snake. A selection of howls, notes, grumbles and hisses. The tortoise sounded like an old man compared to the others but it all seemed to work as the Tortoise walked towards me.  
I placed the card on the ground and he licked it. He then disappeared into the card and a picture of him and the snake appeared along with a bar at them bottom. The bar was on each joker card, it acted as a way for me to see when they needed to be healed. I could leave it to fully deplete but that meant a longer recovery time but if i recalled them before if emptied then their recovery speed would be 10% quicker. Suzaku then dismissed itself to the card as Byakko bent down for me to get on.

When i did, he started to bound back down the path we came and in 6 minutes we reached the girls and Satooji. After dismissing Byakko, i saw that all the girls had cats. Sabrea had a yellow one with two circular tufts on it's head, Akemi had a black and white one and finally Raynare had a black one with white socks.

"You girls ... Satooji, you let them have cats?"

"I also showed them how to form the contracts."

"Do you hate me or something?"

"Just like to have fun with you, like always."

He joked with me like always. We have a close friendship, i came here a lot when i was by myself and in the underworld. Satooji allowed me to take refuge here so i could keep safe seen as i had Byakko with me most of the time. The times i didn't Satooji took me along with him went he went to find or help other devils find familiars. He was a funny guy, acts like a monkey a lot and shouts his dream everywhere.  
He was constantly swinging from tree to tree.

"Now to find my familiar, is there any falconiformes here?"

"There is a few. I'll take you there, it's a few minutes walk."

Satooji then lead us off to the east of our current direction and took us to a cliff edge.  
A few metres down held multiple nests with bird's and bird eggs. I brought out my phoenix wings and flew down to them.  
There were kestrels and eagles but the ones that caught my eye were a family of 5 Philippine hawk-eagles. I approached them slowly and stuck out my hand.  
Hesitantly, one of them stepped onto my hand. The one who did seemed to have just entered adulthood as his plumage was different to the older and younger looking ones. If i was to guess i would say that he was nearly 4 years old. He was at the length of about 60cms and he had a long black crest coming from his light brown head. His underside was a white with brown spots all over and his top and tail were a deep brown with the odd black feather in his tail.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"Caw .. Caw."

I didn't know what he said but i started to fly up slowly and he stayed with me so i guess it was a yes.  
When i got back i let him down onto the ground and an orange magic circle formed on the floor locking him in place as he twitched his head around rather erratically to look at the others.

"I order you, in the name of Reon Phenex, to become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The circle died down and the hawk-eagle flew onto my shoulder after being a little scared of the cats.

"I'll name you Raptor."

Raptor then started to chirp happily at his new name and disappeared into a magic circle.  
I then form a magic circle under myself and the girls gather around me.

"Thank Satooji-san. You should have either Gremory or Sitri coming here soon."

I wave to him as the circle activates and envelopes us.

* * *

**First volume is done ... :)  
I am still accepting OCs if anyone wants to give, i have already received one for a bishop. Who will show up next time.  
Fight too quick? His powers allow it so why not?**

**Ciao for now.**


	3. Replica!

The day after getting our familiars, i had gone back to the church with Raynare to pay my respects to the people that i had killed. I was also there to see if it was possible to re-jog her memory, I was having no luck though. I had most of the things here ready to make a little patch to remember them, i had already wrote four signs for them. One for each fallen angel and the last one for the priests. In the soil on the left side of the church, i had dug up four rectangles about the size of my foot to signify the graves. I then stuck in the little wooden signs which each had R.I.P on as well as a little description of them due to not knowing their names.

"R-Raynare!"

A voice i hadn't heard before comes from behind me. I turn around at the same time as Raynare and take a look at the person. At first glance, it was hard to tell the kid's gender. Like me, the kid had feminine looks and a rather slender frame but he was definitely male, the way he stood proved it to me. His eyes were a clear emerald colour that caught your attention due to colors of black for hair and clothes and white for skin. His hair was long and black, it easily reached the top of his backside but that could be seen as an easy case seen as the boy was small. He was about 5ft.  
He then came forward some more and knelt down beside me and bowed his head in respect to the fallen. (...Pun?)

"Hey, do you know her?"

"I do. I'm ... friends ... with her."

"That might a great help. Raynare, look at him."

Raynare stares at the boy with emotionless eyes.

"Do you remember him?"

"No, i don't, Phenex-sama." She shakes her head as she replies unhappily.

"Sama?!" The boy starts to get a little angry.

"Calm down. Tell me your name first and i'll tell you what happened." I hold my hands up as a surrender for him to calm down.

"My name is Sieglein Fon Fabre and i'm 17. I'm half fallen angel and half human."

"It's nice to meet you Sieglein. My name is Reon Phenex and i'm 18, i'm half devil and half human."

I offer him my hand but he jumps back and starts to take an offensive stance but backs down.  
As he jumped back, i saw a gun strapped to his back. It didn't look like any gun i had ever seen so it must be a self-made one.

"You see, Raynare and the three other fallen were in the process of taking a sacred gear from a nun. A group of devils came in and stopped them, they killed three and nearly killed Raynare but i managed to step in and stop them at the last minute by reincarnating her as a devil so they could have the girl's sacred gear back. The problem is that her body didn't react well with everything and caused her to lose her memory."

I'm so going to hell for lying so much. The boy seems to buy my story though.

"I have another fallen angel in my peerage too. If you have nothing else, i can take you in and reincarnate you as a devil and help you in whatever way you want."

"Are you looking down on me?"

Sieglein has a tint of anger in his voice ... past problem?

"No, wouldn't dream of it. I'm just asking you seen as there is nothing happening here anymore but i would like to earn your trust before you decide."

"..Go on."

Sieglein sounded wary of my proposal.

"I'm going to say about how i got to where i am as a King. I was born into the Phenex clan, a famous and strong clan of devils. My father was a devil and my mother was a mage. My mother was abused physically and verbally from the start and even more so when i was born, i also received abuse. 3 three years ago, me and my mother was attacked by Assassins and we were nearly able to fend them off until an overwhelming number appeared and overpowered us, with the last ounce of strength my mother had left she teleported me home to my father. I told him what happened and then i came to the human world."

I then took a series of deep breathes before continuing.

"Due to my father, i inherited the power of the Phoenix. Immortality and the power to control fire and wind. It bugs me, every time i'm hit by something i'm reminded of the family that cast me and my mother aside and didn't help us when we needed it, for all i know they were the ones that set the hit on us which i am still dealing with to this day. The fire and air, i don't even use properly. I use them in my own way, i combine the flames with darkness to create black flames and i use the air for transport and combination attacks. All i'm left with was these."

I reach into my pocket and take out a deck of cards. I take a few individual cards out and show Sieglein.

"These cards were all i got from my mother, i wasn't allowed to spend much time with her. Right now, i'm building up my strength so i can fight back in my own way and take down the bastards that killed my mother."

"That earns my respect. I normally hate people of strong bloodlines, they just coast by using their powers but not you. You can't even help it."

"Thanks. I hope you meet my uncle, from what I've seen of his fights he waits for his opponents to tire by using immortality and then take them out."

"I will agree to help you out, though i will not call you master."

"Fine by me, but in public or the extreme high-ups like the Maous, then you have to. You can tell me your story when you are ready."

I take out a pawn piece and a bishop piece and put them close to him as the bishop piece lights up.

"Seems like you are a magic fighter. Is that true?"

"Yes, i have the ability to use light magic but i prefer to use ice. I like to use guns that i have made, i also make explosives and bullets myself though i will use the gun as a club if i have too."

"That sounds good. A hard worker. I'll fill you in on things when we get to my club room at my school, do you go to a school?"

I ask him as i take out another bishop piece just in case.

"I do not. I never really needed to."

"Hmm .. I would appreciate it if you did, it's only for cover purposes though."

"I can do that also i have a place to stay."

"Really? That's good, my wife might get angry if i bring anyone else back."

"Wife?! Already?!" He blurts out to me in response.

"Yeah, married her 9 years ago."

I then put the bishop piece to his chest as an orange circle formed underneath us.

"I, Reon Phenex, command you to become a devil and help me obliterate our enemies as my trusty Bishop."

The bishop piece enters his chest and immediately knock him out. I put the other bishop piece in my pocket and teleport back to the club room with Raynare.  
As we get back i am confronted by Sona. She was wearing a mixed expression as Akemi handed her a cup of tea. I plop the kid down on the spare sofa and sit down next to Sona.

"So, how is my lovely wife doing this fine day?"

"So .. you know that you are in trouble?"

"I am in trouble? What could I of done to be so troublesome?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better hope what caused you to miss school was worth it?"

"Paying my respects. Isn't that right Raynare?"

She nods her head as she continues to stare off into the distance. She has become distant lately, she just stares out of the window.  
I grab a hold of Akemi's sleeve and drag her head down to mine and try to whisper in her ear but she kisses me before i could say anything.  
A small dark aura starts to come out of me and it grows by the second as my anger starts to rise. Due to being a Phenex it also caused the room to heat up and cause condensation to form on the windows. The area of effect wasn't to this room alone, it also passed into next door causing Rias and her peerage to come into the room. Sona had moved from the seat beside me. The scene that they saw was an Akemi in a state of horror as her face was only millimeters away from me as i was emitting a blazing aura, this also caused Sieglein to wake up and get a little scared.

"...Akemi..."

My voice slowly and deeply came from my mouth and caused everyone to shiver, i slowly turned my face to Akemi and i could see the sweat drop from her.

"Your reason for doing that? I was going to ask you something important and you kiss me out of nowhere."

"...i wanted to.." She spoke quietly and i could only hear her because i was right next to her.

I let go of her collar and she moved away from me quickly and knelt down on the floor bowing to me in apology.

[Everyone, I'll stop the evil do-er!]

Albion's voice comes from inside me as he picks up my left hand and rockets it into my jaw successfully knocking me out.

* * *

I wake up some time later alone in the club room with Sieglein. I blink a few times to get my bearings and feel a splitting pain in my head.  
Sieglein notices me and stops looking out of the window and sits down in front of me.

"You've been out for an hour, Phenex-senpai."

"Call me Reon. Others gone back to class?"

"They have. Your wife told me she would do the papers and i would start tomorrow."

She sure is fast when it comes to school, it seems like she would never say no to a transfer student and she wouldn't exceptionally regret there being no room left for anyone who wanted to but couldn't. At least that makes her a trustworthy council president.

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Just who and what Albion is."

"Ahh, he is my sacred gear but i don't really use him. I just have him as someone to talk to, he's used if the powers i trained to get can't deal with the enemy."

[That's not how it should be, i'm a dragon for god's sake. You should be using me like a prostitute.]

"Albion ... whoa, bad dragon. His personality is all over the place, i think he is terminally damaged or his brain is a little loose after fighting too much."

[I'll sucker punch you again.]

"Just go back to sleep."

A few grunts came from him before he finally went to sleep.

"So now that we can talk, i'm sure you already know about the war situation right now so i'll tell you about devil's business."

"Devil's business?"

"Basically how we make money. You heard the rumours about devils taking people souls in return for something?"

"Yeah, i heard that."

"It's not true. We go on contracts with people and see if we can perform their wish."

I summon to my hand the wish tracker (appropriately named) and pass it to Sieglein.

"You punch in the request and that will tell you if you can do it. After that you earn money and fame and then get more contracts which means more money, the contracts can be anything. From cosplaying to having a cold beer and talking. Could be literally anything."

"How does the money work?"

"Normally, it would go straight to the clan and then you would get a sizable sum back, somewhere like 70% and do with it what you wish but that's not how it works with me. The money goes straight to me and Sona's family, the Sitri clan. In return of them getting 90% of my earnings, you, my peerage, get 100% of what you make."

"Will you send it to my bank account or something?"

"No, i'll set up a devil bank account for you. It'll work in the underworld and here, if you need any materials give me the money and i'll get them for you. I can create a gun station here for you if you want and also a gun range at the back of the building."

"That would be great. You seem to get me quite well."

"I may be from a family of stuck up pricks but i do understand people. If you ever need a hand with something or a training partner, just ask. The whole peerage needs to keep on their toes at any time."

I summon a box of leaflets to the table and point to them, i also summon a duffle bag just in case.

"All new devils have to spend their first week giving out leaflets to promote themselves for contracts. After that week you will start doing contracts but if you don't get two different contracts in your first week then you have to give out leaflets again. Everyone still gives out leaflets but we have our familiars to do it."

A small orange magic circle appears on my left shoulder and Raptor appears spreading his left wing making him look a little odd.

"This one is my familiar, he doles out the leaflets for me. The next full moon isn't for a while so you'll have to do it for a while."

"Can i go and do it now?"

He was extremely eager to get started. He is one of those hard workers who work themselves to the bones for a single thing.  
It's an honorable thing to do, unless he just wants to get away from me. That couldn't be the case, i'm a delight.

"Sure, just make sure you aren't noticed leaving. Come back here when you are done, i won't be going to class and it should be ending soon."

Sieglein gets up and starts to pack the duffle bag and when he completely fills it he leaves the room to get to work. Raptor had jumped off my shoulder and was sitting on the bird stand i had recently bought for him. I'm allowing him to be out at all times in the club room. It seems like it's passing around school as well, the girls have gotten to calling me the 'Avian prince' as the boys are calling me 'bird brain'. Speaking about boys and girls, Issei is doing well with his perversion. The girls have become less repulsed by him and the girls in his class have started talking to him.  
He has been really grateful for it and he is asking me to help him refrain from staring at the girls breasts the whole time. That's a hard one to do and i decided to write out a few plans.

I broke out the chalk for the blackboard and got to writing plans, i also drew some pictures to help out. T'was a shame my drawings are terrible. I came up with two plans and plenty of random doodles. One plan was to play a pair of breasts and a woman's face on a large screen and have him try to stare at her face and the other plan was the real thing. Have him engage in the conversation but have the girl reveal some cleavage. I bet Akemi would be up for that if i asked her to do it. Sieglein comes back while i'm sitting on a darkness chair in thought.

"Woah, how can you do that? Plus what the hell is that?" He asked me sounding quite excited at the start before completely dropping the tone once he notices the blackboard.

"Ability to manipulate and randomly create darkness. This is a plan to train a pervert to become a normal person, his level is insane so i need to go this far ... actually it's a bit depressing."

"So why do it?"

"His level annoys me to the point of killing him and some people would be sad to see him go so i can't."

"So they are friends then?"

"Mmmhmm. There is always people who are going to miss someone when they die, their life just depends on if i care enough about the other people."

"I just respect you more and more. I'm starting to feel like calling you master."

"Haha .. i don't think you are there yet. Can i give you a nickname?"

"I wanna hear it first."

"Replica. Most of the time i will shout it at you but it will be a play thing, when i shout it i want you to call me Original."

"...That's a first. I don't know whether it's better than other nicknames i get."

"There's nothing bad about it. Similar things lead to me thinking things and producing things you probably wouldn't expect."

"..Ok, i'll go along with it. I'll call you Original."

"Oooh, i like it. Replica. If i get angry with you, i will resort to calling you dreck."

"Ok then. Anything for me to call you when i'm angry or upset with you."

"Hmm ... I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."

I go back to being in deep thought. I finally have someone to be like this with, i'm happy to have one guy with me in my peerage. If only his hair was red though, actually, i need to get a sword done. I wonder if Kiba can create any sword he sees. If he can then i'll get him to make me and the Replica a sword each. Even if he just has it for show would be good enough for me. I will have to save those pictures to my phone or something. I wonder if i can make Sieglein wear the clothes as well, i could were mine too though it would technically swap our positions.  
Wait, i look like one character but i'm being called another. Does that mean i should have two swords for either depending on how i act?

[Maybe you should leave it.]

'But there is no fun there.'

"Caaaw ... Caw"

On Raptor's signal, the door opens to the club room and the girls enter. Raynare sits next to Sieglein as Akemi moves to start making tea and Sabrea comes to me and sits on my lap forcing my to reinforce the chair with more darkness. (Yes, Darkness is now a material. Most commonly used in chairs and doors)  
Akemi brings me the first cup of tea and she carefully and slowly gives it to me and i catch her collar again bringing her face to mine.

"If i want you to kiss me, i wont grab your collar. I want to know what's up with Raynare, she is distant."

"I will remember that for next time. She feels like she is going to remember something and it being annoyed with it."

Akemi returns to her cheerful mood and starts to fill cups for everyone else. The three fallens seem to be okay with each other, i don't think Sabrea has spoken to Sieglein yet.

"Akemi, is Sona coming here later?"

"She said she would."

Hmmm... I wonder if she'll tell me why she was angry and happy from before. I only got out of it because Albion so kindly sucker punched me.  
I guess the happy part will be that i went before Rias to get a familiar so it means she lost and Saji couldn't get a familiar. That should also be the reason i haven't really seen Rias today. Then would that also mean Asia and Issei didn't get a familiar? ...Well, sucks to be them.

My memory breaks off there for a few hours but i'm sure that Sona came in and scolded me for whatever reason, it seems more like a mother and her rebellious kid rather than husband and wife. I think it's a four hour break in my memory, it's either due to Albion punching me or one very tantalizing sentence.

"Make love to me. I want you to take my virginity. Right now."

I was lying on the bed in my hobby room, i had just put down my controller and the tv was left on as Rias appeared in front of me saying those treasured words. Is it possible to say no to them? That was my first thought and then i looked to her face. She was scared, no other emotion was being displayed on her face. From seeing this i knew immediately what was going on. But, it's not everyday an attractive person says this to you so i decided to play along and see if she would reveal it herself.

When i came to that conclusion, she was standing in front of me practically naked. As my eyes started to creep up her body, she undone the clasp on her bra relaxing her breasts causing them to bounce slightly. She then pushed me down on the bed and straddled me while forcing my hand to feel her breast forcing her to breathe deeply as well as moan. But before i could talk to her to get an answer, it arrived in a different form. A magic circle containing a woman i hadn't seen for a while.

"Yaah, Grayfia-san." I spoke cheerfully to her as she stared at me in confusion.

"So you were still alive after all. Sitri clan were keeping a secret." An irritated tone started to appear in her voice.

"That's my fault. I believe the reason i was forced to disappear was the Phenex clan so i had no choice but to keep it on the low down."

While talking to Grayfia in a rather serious situation, i continued to grope Rias causing her to moan a little more putting Grayfia on edge.  
I then take my hand away from her breasts and push her off me as Grayfia gives Rias her clothes back.

"Can you keep my presence away from others for now?"

"Yes, Reon-sama."

"Rias, can you wait outside for a second? I would like to speak with Grayfia-san."

Rias nods to me as she gets herself and walks outside. She was crying but never looked around to me when she left.  
She didn't even look at me to nod.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"This wedding. Sirzechs-sama doesn't want her to go through this does he?"

"He does not but his position would be at risk if he did."

"I understand. Tell him i will stop this marriage so an invitation to the ceremony would be appreciative."

"Of course, Reon-sama. She does have a chance though."

"You know she doesn't. Her only chance is Issei and he hasn't got a good grip of his power yet."

"So you are saying there is no point to a rating game?"

"In the end of this part there isn't but there is in the long run. Anyway, just let Sirzechs know that i will stop the wedding and can you send a letter to Sona saying that what i'm going to do was asked by Sirzechs-sama?"

"May i ask why?"

"Well, there will be a fight to end it, that i am sure. But i'm still technically part of the Phenex clan so the marriage can be shifted from Raiser to me when i win, for that i'll need Sirzechs' help."

"That's your plan?"

"Only one I've got. I don't even know who Rias loves, but being my wife will be a lot better than Raiser's. I just need to smooth it over with Sona, that's what i'm afraid of though."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Ehh, know what?"

"You'll find out soon enough, i'll send the letter to Sona soon enough. I must speak to Rias about tomorrow, make sure you are there."

I nod to Grayfia as she walks out of the room. What couldn't i know? ...Does she mean that Rias likes me? But i'm married to her best friend.  
How will Sona take to this? Will she be mad or happy? Both? I might as well leave it for now and get some sleep.  
I'm gonna get Sieglein to help me out in this one, he should be happy to fight.

It was the next day and i was sitting in the ORC club room facing the corner while reading a book. Sona was alright with what i was going to do, though i was still disciplined for it. She must be a closet sadist or something and if that's the case then i'm a closet masochist, i hope not though. I had also told Sieglein my plan, he was happy to join in and was especially excited when i told him about my entrance.  
That's for another time though, because right now the room just heated up and i placed a darkness wall around me.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

I let out a rather loud snicker causing Raiser to look round the room for the culprit as everyone else knew who it was but paid no attention.  
Seeing this Raiser just thought he was hearing things.

"Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

I let out another snicker, this time i recorded it so i could play it after each time he speaks.  
Raiser takes another look round the room before shaking his head, and Rias speaks.

"Let go of me, Raiser."

Ohh .. he had hold of her. Surprised she didn't yell in pain or disgust.

'Albion, send a message to Issei for me.'

[Saying?]

'Punch him for me.'

[...Done.]

Issei then looks around the room before stepping forward and punching Raiser and walking to the corner where i was.  
Raiser then got pissed, extremely pissed.

"Who do you think you are to do that to me, you lowly scum!"

Raiser forms a large fireball in his hand and launches it at Issei but i bring up a wall of shadows to absorb it.

"Now now, Uncle. Going a bit far aren't you?"

I drop the darkness around me and appear before him. I closed the book and looked directly at him.

"Re-Reon, we thought you had died."

"I guessed that much, you are unhappy i'm alive though."

"W-why would i think that?"

"Well because your family placed the hit on me and my mother but above all that. You are nothing more than animal excrement."

"Y-you dare to speak to me like that!" Raiser got even more pissed and brought out his wings before forming another fireball.

"Waaaah, Scary. Why not, you all disowned me and my mother anyway so why should i speak to you like you matter."

I drop my hands to the side as i get up and walk forward.

"Anyway, why don't you put that away? If you don't, you are gonna cause a beauty to get physical. Though it might not be a bad idea."

I rock my head to the side in the direction of Grayfia as Raiser looks at her and calms down in a flash.

"I agree, i don't want to provoke the 'Strongest Queen'."

"Too true, shit head."

I turn around while smiling and form another darkness chair and sit on it before bro-fisting Issei.

"Thanks for punching him for me."

"So it was you who said that." Issei smiles at me, seems i gave him the right to do something he wanted.

"I also laughed as well. Aside from that, Raiser, show Issei your 14 sluts."

I tilt my head and smile bringing more rage to Raisers face.

"You do know i have a full peerage right?"

"I do but that causes a problem for you now."

"What?" He replies genuinely confused, my family are a bunch of idiots.

"I called the fourteen girls of your peerage sluts and you say there is 15. Sooooo, you just called your little sister a slut."

I start to stretch as i yawn.

"Come on Raiser. Bring them out."

Knock! Knock!  
Sieglein then opens the door to the room and walks over to me while smirking at Raiser.

"So that's the pretentious prick."

"Sure is Replica. What did you need?"

"Ahh ... Your wife is looking for you, something about you escaping from your punishment for what you are going to do."

My eyes widened in fear and my ears started to twitch. I remember why i forgot those four hours, it was Sona's fault.

"Yes well ... she won't find me. Why did you come to me anyway?"

"You are the Original, right?"

"Ahh .. mentally linked. I get'cha."

I point to my head then his showing that we are on the same wavelength.

"You ready for the plan?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it, should be funny."

"REON!"

Sona's voice breaks me out of my jokey conversation with Sieglein. I jump out of my chair and stand ready for what's going to happen.  
A second later and Sona broke into the room and points straight at me.

"Reon, do you know what your attendance record is?"

"Somewhere below 100%" i answered jokingly but it incited more anger.

"You have less than 10%, you only showed up for the first day. Despite that, you have perfect attendance for your club!" Sona's voice grows louder and louder.

"Is there any way to calm you down?"

"Attend school, you are making me look bad."

"Ahh, if you insist." I nod to her and take out two pictures from my pocket.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

"Yes Reon-senpai."

"If i gave you a picture, could you form a demonic sword version of it?"

"I can."

"Good." I thrusted the two pictures into his hand.

I turn around and pick up the darkness chair and throw it at Raiser and salute to Grayfia.

"Sona, i'll accept the punishment so bring out the whip."

I run out the room before anyone could react. What i said was weird, i understood that but what was happening there needed some light humor.  
Sona and Sieglein followed me quickly as i went straight to the student council room and sat behind Sona's desk looking through her paperwork.  
As they came through the door, i had Tsubaki whispering nothingness into my ear as i nod making it look like i am working.

"What are you doing?"

"Just talking with your lovely queen. Aren't concubines great?" I spoke cheerfully and jokingly but it seems i made her anger grow even further.

"I suppose i can stop joking around ... "

I take a deep sigh and look directly into her eyes.

"... I promise not to skip anymore school without a good reason. If i do and it's not a good reason then you can destroy my hobby room."

Sona quickly drops her anger and smiles to me, slightly scaring me a little.

[**SHE CAN SMILE?!**]

Albion accidently shouted that out loud and i stiffened in the seat.

"Of course she can, jackass."

I get up and run to her dramatically picking her up and hugging her and spinning around.  
After spinning a few times, i gently place her on the floor and lean over her with my face a few millimeters from hers.  
Her cheeks were dyed red and i could feel an out of place aura coming from a fellow blondie. I smiled evilly and started to kiss Sona while still on the floor.  
After inserting my tongue into her mouth, i lost track of time. It was nice and a change of pace from the simple kisses she gives. As i pull away, our lips stay connected by our saliva. I help her to stand up and stand next to her.

"Yaah, i feel great now."

The next thing i know is a fist coming at my face and a hand coming in to intercept it.  
Sieglein had stepped in to defend me, i was confused. Is this really Sieglein?

"You defended me?"

"Aye, can't you have a scratch on your face can we?" He winked at me, I found that weird.

"We certainly can't but i would regenerate perfectly." I shrug my shoulder and put my hands to the side.

"Replica, we must go."

"Hai! Your orders Original."

"To Eldrant!"

"...Where?"

Sieglein's question stops me in my tracks. I wasn't being like the original but i still went with something in the story.

"To Asgard!"

"...Where?"

"To Tarqaron!"

"...Where?"

If i was the student council, i would think that we are doing a play or something. I'm just listing places in games and Sieglein is ... probably messing around.

"To the club room! Raptor, appear."

Raptor appears on my head and shakes his feathers while softly digging his talons into my head.  
I spin round on the spot and run back to the old building with Sieglein on my heel. When we make it back, i realize Raiser is still here.  
Sieglein goes to our club room closely followed by Raptor as i enter the ORC club room and greet everyone ... again.

"Yaah, Raiser. Still here? ..."

I look to see Issei on the floor hurt."

"... Ohhh, Issei tried to fight."

Completely disregarding me, Rias speaks to me.

"Did Sona punish you?"

"Nah, i did to Sona what Raiser did to his Queen except i pushed her to the floor."

I stood there triumphantly as Rias looked at me jealous. They not going to ask how i knew? It's 4th wall breaking shit, too.  
I then notice two blonde drills in the corner of my eye.

"It's Ra-chan. Found any treasure lately?"

Ravel comes more into view before quickly answering me. "Shut it, Reon-kun."

"Ehhhh. But Aunty Ra-chan, why?"

"You are an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot?! You have two perfect drills on either side of your head and you don't use them? **That** seems pretty idiotic to me."

"Reon-sama, are you finished?" Grayfia butts in.

"I guess so. Does that mean they'll leave now?"

"It does."

"Great. How long till Raiser wins another Rating game?"

"10 days, Reon-sama."

"Hmm... Tell Rias, i bet she is quite annoyed with what i just asked. Ciao."

I create a pool of darkness underneath me and appear in my club room in front of the black board. I pull a new layer down on top of the doodles to recreate Issei and get to work. I appear to be moving around a lot today, i'm surprised i'm not tired. Oh well, should i make or buy the outfit?

* * *

**This chapter ... Random, right?  
Introduced the bishop, kinda. Not his full attitude, that'll come at a later date.  
Also a small part for Raiser, how it should be. He is a poor excuse for blondes.  
Quick chapter :)**

**Enjoy the Sonic reference, Chao.**


	4. An ace get married

**You might not want to look up the excuse.**

* * *

Last night was spent on my knees in front of a ballistic Rias and a disappointed Sona. I was shouted at for a few hours on the exact same thing. Rias said she would win the rating game and easily at that. I agreed with her but then i started to list each of the reasons why she couldn't, to say the least i called her and her whole team weak. It didn't go well for my left cheek but i kept going. I told her what would happen, she would lose. It would go evenly till the last fight.  
My ability to see into the future is remarkable but that's due to the future in these cases being extremely easy to predict.  
The worst thing was that Sona had my back, it was both unexpected and it made Rias even angrier. Which in turn made my left cheek hurt more and more.  
I ended that night by saying 'I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress.' Rias could only see it in a bad way but Sona understood me, still slapped though ... by both of them.

"I wonder how the training is going."

I was in the club room after school the next day, my class was surprised to see me. My excuse was benign prostatic hyperplasia and they bought it.  
Lying to people seems to be my forte, maybe i am a Phenex after all. We should probably just skip forward 11 days.

[Woah, not too fast.]

'What's wrong Albion? Will this outfit not work?'

[Never mind that, you just thought about skipping forward 11 days.]

'I didn't. I've been thinking about this outfit for the whole day, it could be an inner monologue.'

[I bloody hope not.]

'It couldn't be that bad.'

[You are delusional.]

'You are a wuss that continuously gets his ass kicked by Ddraig.'

[Ehhh? Where you get that from? I got more wins than that bastard.]

'But you were defeated twice by the same sekiryuutei, were you not?'

[That's the past.]

Putting Albion aside, i was actually ready for the wedding. All i needed was to wait for them to lose and get my invitation, i had already asked Sona to tell Grayfia to phone me after the rating games ends. Sieglein was taking time off school to make preparations, Sona probably knew this but didn't care. It's a shame she only cared about my attendance, it's not like i do anything there. A typical school day is sleep and wake up during break when the teacher gives me sheets on the class. For some reason they are all teacher and they let me sleep, i also stay awake for the break and the girls then start to talk to me.  
It's a little troublesome, seeing their pretty faces. I feel like i would do something wrong and that is not falling straight back to sleep. Happens each time, i start to get sleepy again and some pretty girl appears in front of me. They change everyday, hasn't been the same girl yet which makes me think. Is it a new girl from each of the three years each day? If so then i won't see all the girls in the year. It breaks my heart to think that i'll get barely any sleep during these breaks.

That's the main reason i treasure the club room so much, free time to sleep and look for birds. The club room became a place of tranquility, everyone was cheerful and i could sleep. The girls and the replica would go on their contracts quickly and get back and go again.  
They would be finished by nightfall which was the normal time i would wake back up meaning i could tell them the results. We would have tea and leave for home where Raynare and Akemi would start dinner. We would eat when Sona got back and then i play games till it's time to sleep and i would wake up either with Sona clinging to my arm or with the tv screen still on. 10 straight nights that happened, well the tenth was slightly different.

Before i left for home i said have fun to Rias, not good luck for the rating game because they would need a miracle. After that i went home and played games until i received a visit from Grayfia.

"Yaah, i thought you were gonna call me."

"It's easier this way. They lost like you said and here is your invitation."

Grayfia passes me an envelope and disappears. Is it a bomb? Why else would she leave quickly?  
I opened the envelope to see two separate pieces of paper. One was the invitation and the other was a letter from Sirzechs.

**_Hey there, Reon-kun._**  
**_I heard from Grayfia that you have something planned for Ria-tan's wedding._**  
**_I'm looking forward to it._**  
**_Also a big help that i didn't have to think it up._**  
**_Sona is up for it so if you win be ready for a new house member._**  
**_I'll see you soon,_**  
**_Sirzechs Lucifer._**

Eh ... Lazy Sis-con. I've got two days to finish the preparations which is make sure Sieglein is ready.  
He'll be ready so i'm fine.

* * *

'I think we'll skip to the wedding.'

[Noooo!]

* * *

Time skip - The wedding.

[You jackass]

Not knowing why Albion was in a mood, i was stuffing my face with the food that was on the buffet tables. I had just come from seeing Rias' peerage, they were quite upset especially Issei. He was bitching a bit about why they couldn't help out, it seems that Grayfia is keeping it as a surprise. Is she looking forward to it too or is this all Sirzechs? It has him written all over it so she could easily play it off as his plan.

Swoosh!

Air started to gather at the altar near the windows at the back and Raiser appeared in a frankly disturbing suit. It was white and chest less, i mean why would you have a chest less suit. It completely defies the point of a suit, to look smart and not a complete jackass. Nevertheless, i got myself ready as i changed my clothes while no one was watching and i walked to the edge of the crowd with Sieglein and watched everything progress.

"Everyone! I'm sure you all know why you are here today. To witness the marriage between me and the lovely Rias Gremory."

As if on command, Rias appeared in a puff of smoke when he called her name. She stood a metre or so away from him in a, frankly revealing, white gown. Devils are all about breasts it seems. Raiser put his hands out in front of him and to the side like he was declaring something.

"Now, let's get this marriage started."

I looked to Sieglein and he nodded and we walked out from the crowd. I stood side one while facing Raiser and pointed my left hand straight at Raiser as i shouted

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone in the hall turned to me and started to whisper among themselves about who i was. I now had black hair that was all slicked back and extruded outwards. I was also fashioning a blue suit with a red tie.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney."

While shaking his head beside me, Sieglein smacked me over the head.

"Am i not allowed to continue?"

"Your reason for being here is not to be the comedy act for the wedding."

"But being the comedy act is still less degrading than wearing what Raiser is."

"That may be true Original but just get rid of the clothes."

"Fine."

With a spin, i change clothes and i'm now wearing an orange waistcoat with a white undershirt. I wore skin tight black pants and brown boots which came up to just under my knee. A belt had now appeared around my waist and it was hoisting the sword i had Kiba make me. I found it in the club room while they were away, the blade was a full blue as the handle was a gold and it was called the jewel of Gardios. The last noticeable thing was my hair, it was back to normal, blonde, but it was spiky now as well.

"Stop playing around Original."

"Ehh? I'm not anymore."

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Raiser was now pissed due to my antics. Issei and Kiba were now laughing behind us as Akeno was trying her best to stifle a laugh. Sona, unfortunately, still had her straight face and as i had predicted not understood the references i had made.

"It's only been 10 days and you forgotten me? I even changed my hair back to blonde as well."

"Wait ... Reon-kun?"

"Yaah, the one and only grandchild of the Phenex clan."

"Is humor your present?"

"Nah, i'm just naturally funny. The present i'm giving is for Rias."

I start to walk down the aisle and stop in front of Rias, Sieglein followed me the whole time.

"Raiser, as you know Rias didn't want this wedding because you are fugly so that's were my present comes in."

I shove Raiser out of the way and take his place.

"Seen as the actual reason for this wedding is to strengthen the relationship between Gremory and Phenex instead of marrying two love birds. Why not marry Rias and me?"

I am greeted by a blush from Rias' face and i point to her while i address the audience.

"See? She blushes when i say about me marrying her but her eyes burn with hatred at the mention of Raiser. I'm a Phenex so it all works right."

Clap! Clap! Clap!

A friendly red head steps forward and a variety of grey headed people spread out for him to make his way to us.  
When he gets closer, i see that it's Sirzechs.

"Yaah, Sirzechs-sama. Long time no see."

"That's true, Reon-kun. We had all thought you had died."

"Aww shucks. That's just what the Phenex clan wanted."

"Ohhh?"

"Mmmm."

Our random conversation passed quickly as Raiser stepped back in and pushed me aside.

"Sirzechs-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Raiser-kun, this is the first time I've heard of it. It's true that it can work, the marriage between you two was strictly family business so i can't change the marriage unless he can defeat you in a fight."

"How about it Raiser? You and your peerage against me and my Bishop."

"You know Original, that sounds wrong."

"Ahh, i agree. Me and my Replica then. Bishop means penis so it's not right."

"It's good you understand."

We high-five in front of confused and jaw-dropped people, our conversation was both rude and possibly hard to follow.  
Maybe we took it too far, nevertheless a battle is nigh.

"So Raiser-kun, you willing to show us your might again?"

"I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down."

"...Pfft..."

"What a jackass."

Raiser's ability to suck up and promote himself was somewhat admirable but the way he spoke humored me as it made Sieglein hate him even more.  
Our comments were brushed aside as the room was quickly cleared leaving me and Sieglein behind with Rias.

"Rias, now you know why i said you would lose. I wouldn't of had this chance otherwise."

I walked away from her as Sieglein stood there for a second before following after me. We kept our distance from the others and followed the same path they took. We passed through some corridors and came upon an arena, Raiser was already there waiting with his peerage. The high ups all went and sat down on the seats as i was passed by Rias and her peerage. I don't remember passing them. Sieglein jumped down the steps and into the arena and taking his place with a gun in his hand. I walked down to the front row and took my seat. Well, my shadow did, i had transported myself to the field covered in darkness and stood next to Sieglein.

"Reon-kun, stop messing around."

Sirzechs voice sounded throughout the stadium, it seemed they saw through my shadow. I dropped the darkness and took out three cards and faced them towards Raiser.

"Seen as i'm at a disadvantage number-wise, how about i call some things to help me?"

"Nothing you can call could help you win this!"

Raiser's smug attitude caused Sieglein to click his tongue from beside me. I raised one card to the sky.

"Come out, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu."

The three cards started to shine and the three monsters appeared each with their own sounds. A roar, a grumble and a screech.  
Suzaku dropped from the sky and landed next to Sieglein.

"Yaah, Sieglein. How about you take his whole peerage with the 3 there? They'll only fight on command so tell me, i'll take Raiser."

"Sounds good to me."

"Don't disappoint me, Replica. The drills is also a Phenex."

We then took our positions. I stepped to the right with Raiser as Sieglein took a few steps to his left to face off against Raiser's peerage.  
My three familiars backed off until they needed to be called in. Raptor also appeared on my shoulder for some reason and until the time was ready, i stood there and stroked his head.

"You ready?"

I dismissed Raptor and pulled out a 4 of clubs. We both nodded our heads at the same time.

"Game start."

On his words, i aimed the card at Raiser and channeled some magic into it and a 3 tier barrage of icicle bolts shot out and attacked Raiser.  
He quickly burnt the ice and charged at me. I took out the sword and charged and met Raiser in the middle, he brought a fireball to one hand and used his other to defend. I cut off his one arm as he struck my left arm with his fire. Our arms quickly healed themselves with a small ball of smoke as we backed away from each other. I shifted a quick glance to Sieglein and saw him using his gun as a bat. He had already knocked two beast girls down and they were sitting against the wall. From how it looked, he was being overwhelmed but they were taking turns.

"Original, Get Byakko to help me."

"Byakko, help Sieglein. Take the two girls with swords."

Byakko charged in and jumped over the girls and landed behind them. He started to swipe at the girls and knocked the two swordsman to the side with his large paw. Byakko started to keep them away from Sieglein as he was starting to defend himself from the assault of 11 girls. During this time, my body was on a constant regenerate process as Raiser had continued to shoot fireballs at me.

I turned to him and clicked my fingers causing the wind around him to disappear. He tried to bring it back but couldn't, it seems that Sylph was helping me out.  
He then tried to do the same to me on three occasions but due to having Sylph, i easily brought it back and kept my regeneration. This caused Raiser to change his attacks, he then started to come at me with his fists which i defended against by using the sword. I would place the blade facing his fist making him stop his assault or change where he was going to strike making his miss. Each time he did, his wings blaze grew larger and larger.

I decided to bring my own wings out at this point. The battle was between black and red, ever since learning to control darkness my wings changed from an orange to a black. It still fluttered around like a flame but there was no heat coming from it. My battle with Raiser was somewhat pointless, i had already won. I had got rid of his ability to regenerate so he is now haphazardly trying to punch me but because of my ability to regenerate, i was paying him no attention and was watching Sieglein in his first fight as a devil.

He was doing well, especially against 11 devils. The two swords women were pretty much instantly taken out by Byakko because he launched a lightning bolt at them and knocked them out. He preceded to sit down and stare at them just in case they got up, i looked at his card and he had only gone down by 2% and that was due to fatigue. The pile of pawns had grown to 7 now, the only one left had a brown stick. The rest of his peerage was still going though his Queen hadn't attacked yet for some reason, i expected Ravel not to and she was ... not even here actually so that's one more down leaving him with 10 or 9 if we count the Queen at this point. Seeing Sieglein have fun irritates me a little, maybe i should cut Raiser a few times and when he is down bring the air back so he can recover then take it away when he does.

It's a good plan so i'll go with it. The next punch he launches i catch in my hand and cut his arm off, i click my fingers and his arm comes back, i click my fingers again and his ability stops the regeneration of his arm halfway through.

"Hahaha. You are nothing without your ability."

I clap my hands together once and get rid of the fire around me and the flames of my wings flicker a little. Raiser tries to punch me again but i punch his elbow knocking his hit off course. I then start my assault on him, a punch to the chest then to each shoulder. After that, i jump back and shift round so i'm facing his side. He turns to face me but i shift to face his side again but move forward at the same time.

When he turns to me again i zigzag straight towards him and duck under a punch he throws and uppercut him in the jaw with my left fist lifting him off the floor and then i bring my right fist down onto his stomach slamming him into the ground causing dust to scatter. Raiser slowly gets up but drops to his knee and vomits up some blood, seeing this i clap my hands again causing my flames to flicker once anger and i continue to watch Sieglein.

"Holy Fire!"

He shouts as he directs his hand towards Ravel but nothing really happens. He switches his hold on the gun and points it at Ravel and fires it.

Boom!

The bullet came out of the gun at the speed of light as it passed right through Ravel's shoulder. Didn't even take her arm off as it should of, does Holy fire disrupt abilities? If so is there a time limit for it? Looking back after he shot his gun, the bullet also passed through Raiser's other bishop and two rooks knocking them all out. Ravel was down but the Queen was sprinkling some water on Ravel making the wound go away, Phoenix tears, the only item/medicine to fix any wound. They even brought one of those, it made Sieglein happier.

"Yo Replica! Radiant Howl!"

"...What?"

"I'm seriously gonna have to make you play that game. Mystic art, bro. You shout and a fonic glyph forms around you damaging enemies, the character i'm dressed as has two and i'll show them both."

I take my sword out and flick it to the side and do a back-flip and rest my sword next to my left side as i start to channel my energy into it, I then release it.

Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!

Each slash caused a wave of energy to be released from the sword and fly into Raiser cutting him. I then raise the sword behind my back as i twist my body to the right side and release it again.

Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!

I performed each slash a little quicker than before causing more energy to be released per slash. After the slashes, a large ball of electric blue energy forms around Raiser cutting into him each second. I start to sheathe my sword but not all the way.

"Brilliant Overlord!"

I now fully sheathe my sword and the ball explodes dropping Raiser to the floor. I unsheathe my sword again and walk to Raiser and jump into the air with him while slashing my sword as i spin around pushing him away as i do a full 360 degrees and as he drops to the ground i drop towards him with my sword outstretched and cut his arm. Dropping to the floor i bend down and cross my arms as fire starts to build around me.

"Razing Phoenix!"

Once it finishes, i throw my arms out to the side and jump into the air forming a Phoenix to form around my in fire as we raise Raiser into the sky yet again but this time burning him and dropping him to the ground. After sheathing my sword, i saw Raiser lying on the ground unconscious while covered in burns. I turned to look at Sieglein who was now fighting Raiser's Queen, he had started to collect a few scratches.

Byakko was keeping an eyes on the girls who had been knocked out. It looked like he had moved them aside or something.

"Suzaku, fly Raiser up to the others so he can get treatment."

Suzaku let out a happy note and picked up Raiser and flying him to the stands and then reappearing again a few moments later.  
I took out Suzaku's and Genbu's cards and recalled them and put the cards back in the deck before taking out Byakko's card and holding it ready for the end of the fight. The battle had seemed to take it's toll on Sieglein, he was starting to tire and the Queen was flying about narrowly dodging his attacks.  
It seemed that she spent the whole time gauging his speed and strength before trying to attack. The Queen used explosive magic which was a small problem for Sieglein. He seemed to not bother with defense magic and try to bat her attacks away, it wasn't that effective.

"Replica, i give you permission to have Byakko help you if need be."

A small smile appeared on his face as his attacks and agility slowly got a little better. He was now batting away each attack that came at him.  
He wasn't on the defense anymore, every other time he defended he would shoot at her but they weren't that accurate.

"Byakko, help me."

Byakko looked over to me as i nodded and Byakko jumped straight into action and started to charge electricity. He started to growl increasing the production of electricity.

"Raaaaaaaaaaohhhhhhhhhh"

Byakko let off an insane lightning bolt, it was huge and you had no time to defend or dodge it. It was cast and struck in a split second, we could only tell it hit from the destruction and the after image of the bolt. The Queen lay lying down twitching from paralysis.

"Reon Phenex wins. Reon takes over Raiser's place as the Groom!"

I dismiss Byakko using his card and place it back in the deck. I then get Sieglein to help me carry the remaining girls out.  
There was the two swords women, the Queen and Ravel. I took the Queen and Ravel and flew out of the arena giving them to the medics that were on hand.  
Sieglein appears a second later dropping off the knights while breathing heavily.

"Well done, Sieglein. Sorry for dropping so many on you but i knew you would pull through."

I held out my hand to him for a shake but he responded by smacking it, it was enough for me.  
Footsteps can be heard from behind me, i turn around to see Rias and Sona behind Sirzechs.

"It seems you found yourself a strong servant."

"Yes Sirzechs-sama. My new FAMILY MEMBER is quite strong, it's the first time I've seen him fight."

"Should we enter the main hall again? We can do the marriage now, the staff is on standby."

"Why not? Me and the replica had planned for this already."

We then leave the arena and enter back into the main hall were my grandparents were but i payed no attention to them. I just got on with the whole ceremony and somehow stayed awake for everything, even the after party. Last minute things were changed for that. Two wives, huh? I hope Sona is really ok with this, i'm sure she is just tolerating it for her best friend. This will mean one more person in Sona's house, the bed is plenty big enough for the three of us. Actually, i wonder how the girls are doing.

It also seemed that i had to stay in the underworld with Rias for the one time that you are guaranteed sex with the girl you married, because everyone knows unless you marry a whore then you practically never get sex unless it's for a baby or you wife feels generous on a birthday. Let's just say it was all worth it. The sex and the reaction of Issei once he found out, he actually started to cry and complain. I had 2 of the four most attractive girls in the school and the other two were their Queens so according to Issei's logic i had all four of them because i could now order them to do whatever.

With Issei's perverseness to the side of my mind, it made me think of what i could actually be able to get them to do. Tsubaki was too .. loyal, i think would be the best word whereas Akeno is a tease so there is a chance of her forcing herself on me to tease Rias.  
Sieglein had teleported home straight after the wedding leaving me to fend for myself, talking to nobles that were originally there for Raiser was a little daunting.

My first night back at home was a delight for me because i got to sleep with Sona, just me and her. It was peaceful and familiar for the most part until i brought up the ordeal with Rias. I assured her that it was just to help her out and that i didn't even love her but i was met with a sigh.

"Sona, i know you don't want to talk about it. So i'll leave it with this, i'll try to make it not be a pointless marriage with her but she can't hold a candle to you."

She rolled over towards me and smiled relaxing me greatly, she was like Koneko, not much emotion but when there is it hits you like a steamroller.  
The emphasis just becomes so much greater, we pulled each other into a hug and fell asleep.

* * *

**Short chapter compared to the others.  
I also brought the mystic artes back, somewhat of a corner stone for my stories.  
Now that these chapters are done. I'm back to writing the others as well, so 3 on the go.  
I'm still looking for OCs if anyone has anything.**

**Ciao.**


	5. Three years

It's been a few days since the marriage and I've recently come to terms with how stupid i have been.  
I know that what i did would be considered a nice thing to help her out and marry her, i had found out afterwards that it was me that she wanted to marry and that brought it all down on me. I don't want to be married to her, it was only to keep her away from Raiser. It also seems that Sona and i have swapped our emotions about the whole thing. She was against it and now she is ok with it after i told her that Rias was nothing compared to her but for me, I've become to regret my decision. I should of just broke up the marriage and let be stay single for when she found someone who wasn't me.  
I can't even get out of it without something bad happening. I would either upset Rias or cause a problem in the families making me more of a target or get Grayfia and Sirzechs on my back. So i'm going to have to be an actor for the rest of my life or somehow pressure her into a divorce.

The mornings have been half and half emotionally, i still get to wake up happily to Sona who normally hugs me like a teddy but then there is also Rias who is behind me. She sleeps naked as well, it's a complete pain. I continuously feel like just sleeping in my hobby room and getting Sona to come in from time to time.

"Reon-sama!"

Akemi's voice broke me away from my daydreaming to see that she had placed a cup of tea in front of me.  
I smile to her solemnly and start to drink it before staring out of the window.

"Original? Is something wrong?"

"Regret."

"Ahh. I thought so."

And with that i was left alone as they all went on contracts. I was being forced to go into the Occult research club because there were visitors from the church there and because it involved Rias it involved me. I formed the shadows on the wall and lifelessly moved through. I created a chair for myself against the back wall and sat down as i waited for everyone to gather. The people from the church were already here with Rias and Akeno. It was two girls, one with brown pig tails and the other had blue hair. The brunette was called Shidou Irina and the blue haired girl was called Xenovia. Koneko had now arrived in the room and came to me so i changed from the chair to a two seater sofa. Rias looked at her with jealousy but i just scowled back at her making her a little edgy. The two from the church sat quietly for the others to arrive and when they did we got to work after Koneko had to put herself on my lap so Asia could sit next to me.

'Albion, is there any chance i can sleep then you feed what they say into a dream?'

[Yeah, it's basically flipping the normal process.]

I close my eyes to sleep and i go quickly and i eventually wake up an hour later without hearing anything. I woke up to Kiba emitting a dangerous aura throughout the room.

'Albion ... what happened?'

[I don't know. It seems i fell asleep when you did.]

'So you don't know what happened?'

[No but we could guess.]

'Ok, let's do it.' ...Why don't i care that he didn't bother listening for me?

[First off they are here in front of devils so they are either here for co-operation or to ask us to stay out of something.]

'I agree but what? Their swords have a similar holy aura so is it to do with that?'

[I believe so i have heard that the holy Excalibur swords have gone missing, well 4 of them.]

'So they believe that either one or all of them are here?'

[Yes though i highly suspect a rogue squad of priests or fallen angels are the problem.]

'Could Sieglein know? He was with Raynare so he may know the case.'

[We could ask him. I'll call him.]

Shing!  
The room fills with demonic swords as my conversation comes to a close. The others all get up and leave except for Koneko who stays on my lap.  
She turns around and looks up at me.

"Reon-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Call me Onii-sama. Wrong how?"

Koneko started to blush a little before responding.

"The past few days ... you have been distant."

"Oh ... i can tell you but you can't tell anyone else."

"...Alright."

"I regret marrying Rias. I don't even like her like that, i just did it in the heat of the moment because i would treat her better than Raiser would and the whole thing has started to come round on me so it's making me a little depressed."

"...You don't love Buchou?"

"No, i love Sona not Rias. It got worse when i found out that Rias actually loved me and wanted to marry me so it makes everything harder on me."

"...So you are stuck in the middle?"

"That explains the situation but it's not how it is. It looks that way but i'm 100% Sona and 0% Rias."

"...Then tell her."

"I don't want to upset her though."

"You don't want to upset Buchou so you are willing to upset your wife."

"Of course not. I just don't know what to do."

I create a shadow underneath us and appear again outside to watch whatever was going to happen outside.  
We are situated just behind Rias, Akeno and Asia who were watching. Koneko gets off my lap and moves to stand by them.  
Rias notices and takes the chance to sit next to me and rest her head on my shoulder. It doesn't make me happy but i try to play it cool.

[Reon, I've been thinking.]

'This better not be another rape comment.'

[...I've been thinking.]

'Yes?'

[You could commit sexual treason against her.]

'That doesn't even make sense.'

[Well, i had to think of something quickly.]

'You need to stop it with the rape.'

[I can't help it. Those rape VNs are the best.]

'How do you even get them?'

[Postal Order.]

I stop my conversation with Albion as i notice the fight has finished and Kiba being rather pissed. Rias tries to stop him but i grab her hand and pull her back down onto the chair. Kiba stares at me before bowing and running off. I turn my head to whisper into her ears.

"Scolding him won't matter, he will still do it. Aside from that, Issei and Koneko won't let him do it alone."

I release her hand as she continues to stare at me. She then gets up and goes back inside as my peerage leaves the old building and comes to me.  
The girls sit and stand around me as Sieglein stands opposite to where i am sitting.

"Sieglein. Do you know anything about the Excaliburs?"

"I do. Kokabiel asked me to steal one of them for him."

So Kokabiel is the one rebelling. He must really enjoy war if he is doing this.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. After giving him the Excalibur i lost contact with him."

"Alright, that's all i wanted. You lot can do whatever, Sieglein, you can take another contract if you want."

I get up from the seat and make my way through the school to the student council. I open the door and move straight to Saji and whisper in his ear.

"Expect a call from Issei soon."

I leave it at that and move towards Sona and creating a chair next to her and sitting on it.  
Sona faces me and smiles before getting Tsubaki to bring me a drink.

"Are you still regretting it?"

Sona had stopped writing and faced me.

"Of course, i feel like i betrayed you and my own feelings."

I end with a deep sigh as i start to drink from the cup that Tsubaki just passed me.

"It was the heat of the moment and somewhat asked of you by Sirzechs-sama."

I look down at the floor before answering, i could feel blood start to drain from my face and i feel weak.

"It's not what i really want and it stops me from doing stuff with you because i have to think about her as well."

She pulls my head onto her shoulder and starts to pat me. It's somewhat reassuring but it just makes me think of how much less i can get of this.  
I could probably easily get it from Rias because of who she is but it wouldn't be the same to me.

"So-tan, can you be strict about it?"

"...Can you not call me that?"

"But Levi-tan does."

"That's just her over excitable personality. Strict about what?"

"...Rias, of course. Restrict the stuff you allow me to do with her."

"But that's unfair."

"It's not like she'll get nothing."

[I have a solution to this predicament.]

Albion's voice comes out of nowhere and perks Sona's interest but not mine.

"This better not be another rape comment."

[I'll save them for another time. This is a decent one.]

"Go ahead."

[Why not let me control your body and voice when you are with her?]

"Elaborate."

[Ahh well. You would technically be a husband to her but it would be me in actuality, whereas with Sona, you would be the actual husband.]

"So what your saying is that you would be Rias' husband but by using my body?"

[Exactly~]

"That's a good idea, Albion."

Sona agrees with Albion but it still seems a bit off to me.

"I agree, it'll also allow me to sleep a bit more often but if you try to rape or do something sexual too soon i will cut you out."

[I don't have a rape fetish.]

"What you told me earlier rejects that statement."

That finishes our conversation on that manner and Sona returns back to her work. While there i receive a letter from Sirzechs and it was a letter of contract.  
Sirzechs is getting me to do random jobs and hits for him so where i live is kept secret from the Phenex clan. They seem to be constantly asking him where i live but i'm able to get out of it by doing jobs.

The thing was that i have to do these jobs by myself and i technically act as his pawn which is a bit depressing so i have the rune of Lucifer/Gremory. This letter is asking me to deal with some riots in the underworld and i have to report back to him personally rather than via letter. The problem with that is that he is at the Gremory household rather than his own. I instantly accepted the contract and started to change through costumes to deal with the riot.

I could easily use balance breaker but the Phenex clan know about it so they would swarm if i used that, so what costume could i use? Guy Cecil and Phoenix Wright are out of the equation so why not another blonde character? Flynn Scifo is good but he is too similar to Guy ... Rinto Kagamine, the vocaloid. I do have the feminine features.

"Girls. Do any of you have white hair clips?"

One of the girls nods her head and walks up to me and opens her hand containing a pile of paper clips.  
I take three white ones and smile.

"Thanks Ruroko-chi."

To start off the transformation, i mess up my hair and cause a parting in my fringe on the right part of my fore head by piecing off the majority with two white hair clips and use the last one on the small portion of hair. I bring out a pair of simple white headphones and wear them. The last thing to change was my clothes, i changed into a white sailor shirt with a black neck tie. I then folded up the legs of my pants until they were a few inches below my knees.  
I changed into rubber shoes and took off my socks leaving me ready and changed.

"So i am now Kagamine Rinto or Rinto-kun."

"What's with the cosplay, Reon?"

Sona asked me while blushing, the other girls were too. Either due to me dressing in the room or what i looked like now, it was safe to call me a tall middle schooler.

"It's Rinto while i'm like this. I got a job from Sirzechs-sama, seems like his pieces have a lot of work to do."

"Ahh yes, Sirzechs' pawn. What's your job?"

"To stop a riot in the underworld."

I took out the flyer from the letter and activated it teleporting me into the underworld.  
I appeared in a forest area near the edge of the capital Lillith. A few minutes walk and i arrived at the edge of the shopping district which the riot was occupying. The racket could be heard from where i was and i had to be a few hundred metres away, there was a perimeter set up by a lot of high-class devils. I walked up to them and showed the Id i had for when i'm doing jobs and i was let in easily.

I manifested a bow out of wind and a quiver of fire arrows. The quiver rested on my lower back because it was easier for me to take the arrows out.  
I took an arrow out and placed it on the wind string and flicked it causing two more to form on either side and aimed the bow at the rioters.  
While keeping my sights on them, i jumped to higher grounds to get a better view of who was leading the riot. I proceeded along the empty hallways overlooking the central plaza. There were three devils in the centre raised slightly above the other devils. It was two males and a women shouting random declarations, they didn't really have a central, definite reason to be rioting. They were just shouting whatever they dislike along with obscenities and they had attracted a decent audience. I create a small shadow portal near the main woman's ear and whisper into it.

"Yo. What's this all about?"

The moment i started to whisper to her, her eyes squinted and she started looking around the shopping center but didn't look to the higher levels.  
I directed my bow to the three main devils and shot the arrows. I bring out another arrow then flick it twice causing two arrows to appear on either side.

"Star Embrace."

I fire the arrows into the air and they curve in the sky and drop down. As they drop each arrows turns into ten dropping a total of 50 fire arrows onto the devils. They quickly start to scatter and shout like a murderer is on the loose. The guards who were waiting for me to do my part then rushed in and arrested the main 3 and what remained of the people who were trampled so the others could get away. I turn my back on the area and disappear through the leaflet and reappear in the grounds of the Gremory household.

The servants all run towards me as i still have my bow out.  
The quiver on my back disappears as i blow some air on the bow causing it to fade. I walk towards the castle and enter through the door with the servants following close behind me. When i open the door i see all of the Gremorys in the main hall.

"It's done, Sirzechs-sama."

I send a quick glance to Rias as she wondered who i was with the get-up on. I click my fingers making me return to my normal form.  
My eyes shift to Sirzechs and i stare him down.

"Am i needed for anything else? If not, i would like to go home."

My voice is emotionless just like my face. I raise my head and look to the side and wait.  
Seconds passed by and not a movement was made by any of them.

"I'm leaving then. No one was badly wounded."

I set the Phenex magic circle up and started it to teleport me and Rias ran towards me. The magic circle kicked up some flames and knocked Rias back.  
I turn my whole body and stare at her lifelessly.

"You should know that you can't teleport via circles of someone you are not."

My voice emits a tone of pure hatred and coupled with my eyes it put fear into Rias and her parents. Sirzechs stared at me in wonder along with Grayfia.  
The circle then forms a tower of fire around me and my vision becomes full of orange and i teleport away to my house. Upon arrival i notice the girls having food, i walk straight past them without acknowledging them. I leave the house and aimlessly wander round and find myself in the park.

"Mother. What should i do?"

I speak to no one but myself as i take a seat on a nearby bench. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing and rustling wrappers scooting along the concrete.  
A cold breeze brushes past my face as i stare up at the starry sky.

"I wonder where my mother is. Was she able to pass to heaven?"

I continue to talk to myself as i notice two girls pass by me in cloaks.

"She did nothing wrong. She loved a man she liked for who he was and not what he was, that doesn't constitute hatred. Why did we deserve to be abused for being human?"

I stretch my arm out to the sky and close my hand around a star in my vision.

"Three years today. I've been without you for three years now and i still miss you."

I stand up from the bench and walk back home. I could feel the area around my eyes turn red as tears start to bubble under my eyelids.  
The door slowly opens due to my lack of strength. It's gone, i barely have enough to spare. Slowly, i push the door closed and i make my way to my hobby room where i lie on the bed looking at a photo of my mother back from when i was 5. From what i could remember, she was happy when i was a lot younger but at the age i could control my power and go outside with her was when her happiness started to drop. That was also probably the time when the abuse and assassination attempts started.

_[Are you okay, Reon-kun?]_

**[Leave him alone Sylph. We can talk to him later.]**

_[If you say so, Efreet.]_

The two voices leave as soon as they entered. Efreet and Sylph, so they finally woke up.  
The door opens to my room and Rias quickly enters with a peeved expression who was quickly followed by Sona who was trying to stop her.  
I gave a forced smile to Sona and didn't bother to look at Rias. My eyes turn back to my photo before bringing it to my chest and bringing a slight smile to my face. I turn back to Sona with a pleading look in my eyes and she reacts quickly fully understanding what i wanted. She quickly joins me on the bed and brings my head to her chest as i wrap my arms around her and squeeze tight.

"Has it already been three years?"

My breath catches as i reply and earns me a pat on my head.

"...Rias. Please apologize to your family for me."

Sona PoV

What does he mean by that? Did he go see them today or was Sirzechs there when he had to report.

"Sona. What's wrong?"

"Can you tell me what happened first?"

Rias stares at Reon with worrying eyes. She didn't avert her eyes at all, a constant stare.  
When she opened her mouth to speak, she kept her gaze on Reon.

"He came to my house followed by all of our servants and said 'It's done Sirzechs-sama.' He then lost all emotion and turned husk-like and just asked to leave with no emotion. Onii-sama didn't reply to him so Reon just turned around and prepped a magic circle and i tried to get close to him but his magic circle blew me back, he then just stared at me and said 'You should know that you cant teleport via circles of someone you are not.' like he completely hated me. His voice was full of disgust."

While saying this, tears started to crawl down her face. I felt Reon's breathing change so he had fallen asleep.  
I pull the blanket over us before i reply to Rias.

"He'll probably be like this for another day or so, Moody and angry during the day but weak and sensitive at night. It's the three year anniversary."

"...Of what?"

I readjust my glasses before replying to slightly calm myself. I had met his mother a few times and she was extremely kind, she had taken a great liking to me and my parents. They seemed to be the only ones that didn't care about her being a human. Why wouldn't they? If they are nice to us and are on our side then why should we hate them?

"The death of his mother."

I feel Reon's grip tighten as if he could still hear me. The look in Rias' eyes also changed but only slightly, they went from worry to a motherly gaze.  
It brought two types of bad feelings to me. It confirmed to me her love of Reon and also the fact that she might try to comfort him which is my job.  
I should of stopped him from making himself the groom. If i did then he wouldn't be regretting what he did either.

"Three years ago today, Reon was out shopping with his mother when they were attacked. They were fine at first but a second wave of assassins appeared and completely overwhelmed them. And with her last breath, she teleported him to his father right before the assassins killed her. That's when Reon came to the Human world and started to go from country to country while he waited for the school to go Co-ed so he could be with me all day everyday."

I start to stroke his head and i start to smile as i think about him. Despite his hardships, he is always happy and quirky.  
He is the light of the party.

"He was really upset when i couldn't make room in our class. He was also annoyed that he couldn't be considered a full member of the council but once i told him that he could make a club to watch birds he perked up. Who knew he would gain a fascination with birds, especially falconiformes, after partially being one himself."

I looked down to him and saw him and a small smile on his face from having his head pat.

"That's the story."

[If you were to compare it then it would be a yearly version of a girl's heavy flow.]

Albion's cheery voice broke the serious atmosphere and Reon's face scrunched up. From what i knew of Albion is that they are completely in sync but Albion is pure crazy. So then this means that Reon was actually awake and tricked me to think he was sleeping by changing his breathing or Albion decided to stay awake for once.

"So what should i do?"

Rias speaks straight to me worried, i don't think she heard Albion at all.

"You can just do as you normally would and leave me to comfort him"

Rias goes to say something else but i shake my head and point to the door. She eventually gives up and leaves the room.  
I then use magic to change our clothes and we retire for the night.

Reon PoV

I wake up the next day and realise that i am still wearing the hair clips. I wonder why they didn't disappear, i guess i'll keep them.  
So Sona is lying next to me and there is no Rias, it's a good day to be me. It's a shame that Albion is sulking, i wonder what happened.  
He only sulks when he has been ignored. I start to poke Sona in random areas which makes her show cute faces which change according to the area i poke.  
Even poking the sensitive and special areas don't wake her but they make her extra cute and she lets out a soft moan at each poke. I got up from the bed and left the room and entered the kitchen. I got out a load of ingredients and put on an apron.

Looking down i see that i was only wearing shorts and an apron, pushing it aside i started to cook. Bacon soaked in red wine, it's pretty damn good depending on the age of your wine. I don't get to make it often because we either don't have any bacon or wine or when we do have bacon then someone else is cooking. The thing is that i use a lot of wine so there is a good chance of getting a little drunk from it. Sona definitely will, which may not be a good idea for school but who cares. It also went as expected, the fire alarms went off while i was cooking. The flames were rather large but they had that cool blue flame when you cook with alcohol.

Everybody woke up at this and entered the dining room to stop the fire alarm while i continued to cook and i was finished by the time they eventually stopped it. Those things can be a bitch at times to stop. I put all the plates on the table and i dig into mine first but i receive a strong glare from Sona as she could smell the alcohol.

"Let me off this time."

I just look at her while talking and in between bites of my food. The others had then started to eat it as Sona resigned herself and started as well.  
By the end of it, the others were a little out of it. Sabrea and Sona were completely out of it and Rias was asleep. I ended up calling Issei to help me with them.  
When he arrived i got him to carry Rias while i has Sona, Sabrea walked to school while holding hands with Akemi. We got to school really early that day and we placed the three drunk girls in the student council room where i resigned to telling everyone what had happened.  
The student council/Sona's peerage were also there.

"For those who didn't know, these three are terrible at holding their liquor. For breakfast i cooked bacon soaked in red wine, i'm fine but it was a little too much for them. Always has been for Sona but she gave in and allowed it because of yesterday."

"What was special about yesterday?"

Issei was the one who asked because i think the others had an idea about it.

"Yesterday was the third year anniversary of my mother's death so i was out of it and above all rude to some important people. I may of also burned Rias a little but i don't know. Anyway, i still may be that way for today and possibly tomorrow."

I take out a card from my pocket and point it towards the girls and channel a very small amount of demonic energy into it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

A roar from Byakko came out from the card. It works the same way for all three of the familiars, a small amount of energy allows them to talk or shout.  
It was more of an alarm my mother used to use to wake me up or get my attention. The roar from Byakko filled the room and lingered for a few seconds after rudely waking the three girls up. The girls slowly opened their eyes and started to look around the room before the three of them locked their gaze on me. They all stood up at the same time and started to walk towards me. I start to take a few steps backwards and they continued to advance towards me and i continue to walk backwards and find myself in the corner of the room. There is a plan to get out of this and make Issei happy at the same time.  
I wait until they are within arms length and i put my two arms out and grab onto Sabrea and Sona and use the shadows to swap the three of us with Issei. As we appeared with the others, Issei was placed in the corner just in front of Rias.

Due to being under the influence she hadn't noticed and kept going, She closed her eyes and puckered her lips before advancing on Issei and forcing him into a kiss. I'm not sure if force would be the correct word because it's something he wanted. Everyone stared in amazement as the kiss started to get wetter and louder, i think this may be the time to stop this. I create a small pool in front of me and on Rias' back, i put my finger through and give her a rough poke breaking her out of the kiss and looking straight behind her. Issei's nose then exploded and blood poured down as Rias started to look back and forth between me and Issei. Her eyes were filled with disgust, just like us she couldn't believe that she did that much to him.  
I start to shake my head as i look at her.

"Rias, i thought you would of been a faithful wife. I didn't know that you would be unfaithful and also have the cheek to do it in front of me and with my student. It's heart breaking."

I produce fake tears as i watch Rias slump to the floor with a distraught expression. The tears stopped as soon as she turned her gaze away from me.  
A small flame was brought to my hand at a single thought and i threw it towards Issei bringing him out of his dream.

"Reon-sensei. Thank you so much."

Issei jumped straight to his feet and bowed to me sincerely catching Rias' attention.

"It's alright Issei. You shouldn't be perverted for the rest of the day now so you can leave."

He nodded his head furiously and ran out of the room. At the click of my fingers, a chair made out of shadows appeared next to Rias and she used it to help herself up and walked towards me. She put her arms down onto the arms of the chair and had her face a centimeter from mine which caused me to turn my head on instinct. Despite it being instinct, i would of done it anyway. The smell of alcohol was still strong coming from her mouth.  
I turned my face towards her and brought my mouth to her ear and prepared a shadow underneath me.

"I'm sorry, i didn't expect the joke to go so far. It's a good job we have already done that."

I brought my face away and sunk into the shadow and reappeared next to the door and i open it straight away.

"I'll be back later. Ciao."

* * *

**Well, it's a short meeting to the church duo.  
The introduction to the odd jobs that will be going on and then another act of Reon's cosplay ability.  
More about the church duo next time.**

**For the second time today, Ciao.**


	6. The Manager of Relations

I find myself in the club room after school, i had attended the day at school and surprised everyone by being awake the whole time. Apparently, that meant i was ill so the girls were very careful around me and didn't speak to me during the break. I had been waiting in the club room for a while before everyone had arrived.

"Everyone, I'm going to be gone for a week or so. You'll be in Sona's care and please listen to her and don't make trouble."

"Where are you going Original?"

"New team members."

I left quickly and teleported to the house to get some things together before i left. The two team members were twins that i met when i went to England for a while. They had agreed to become a part of the peerage but not straight away as they had some things to settle. Today was the date that they said they would be ready so i left to go and get them. They were female twins both with brown hair, although the older twin had slightly darker brown hair. It took an hour or so for me to be able to teleport myself there, i had to go through several magic circles to get there.

I arrived on the outskirts of London, this part was said to be the safest and quietest part of London. It seemed like a weird place for them to train but i guess this was a safe house as they probably traveled a bit. The two girls come from a line of Assassins that were used by the British Government up until the first world war due to the invention of guns. When i first met then, i knew they would be great knights due to their speed plus like me they had the ability to play with darkness. Theirs wasn't as strong as mine was, they could teleport like me but they could only coat themselves in darkness for a short amount of time.  
I think that could be due to being human and a lack of magical power maybe.

Knock!Knock!  
I knock twice on the door of the house which they told me they were staying at. It had been two years since then so hopefully they are still here.  
It felt like they were and then the door opened. The girl who opened the door was a few inches shorter than me but due to the step into the house we were the same height. From the look of her hair, she was the younger twin.

"Hey Lilly. It's been a while."

"It sure has Reon. Come in."

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. Lilly then led me into the kitchen where i saw the older twin, Amelia.  
They hadn't grown much in the two years apart, the only thing was probably their breasts and i would guess a healthy D for both of them.  
They were still the opposites in what they wore. Lilly preferred to wear more conservative clothing as Amelia liked to wear revealing clothes.  
Like now, Lilly wore a baggy t-shirt and black skinny jeans where Amelia wore a low cut tank top and denim shorts. Other than their clothes, they were identical in nearly every single way. The only other difference was their hands. Lilly was left handed and Amelia was right handed.

"Now that you are 15, you can join my peerage. Right?"

Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Alright, i'll make you apart of my peerage then we'll deal with teaching you things. After that, we will be going to the underworld because i have a job to do."

Just before i left to come get them, a letter from Sirzechs arrived. It was more information than a job, my other job for Sirzechs was to be an ambassador to other races and half breeds. I had to be meeting with the leaders of the Succubus, Lamia, Elves and Orcs. That's going to be fun. I take out my knight pieces and coat them both in my demonic energy and place each one against their chests.

"In the name of Reon Phenex. I command both of you to become my Knights and lay down your life to serve my goals."

The knights pieces shined a bright orange lights and passed into them. To my surprise, they were both fine with being turned and didn't pass out.  
I then made a dimension space for each of them and told them about the Great War. After that we moved to getting them ready.

"We will be going to a meeting soon so can you two change into something else. A little more formal."

The girls nodded and went upstairs to change and both came down a few moments later.  
Lilly only changed her baggy t-shirt and was now wearing a plain black shirt. Amelia was now wearing black skinny jeans and white t-shirt underneath a black jacket. When they fully finished changing, Lilly was now wearing a pair of black converse as Amelia was wearing studded black biker boots.  
I then showed them how to change clothes via magic and also showed them how to store their weapons. It took 10 minutes to deal with as Amelia went round each of her clothes to set them up. When they had finished and put all their essentials into their dimension space we set off back to Japan.

We quickly bought them an apartment and dropped their stuff off, the apartment was quite good on such short notice.  
We finished setting up their apartment and headed to the train station and went down an elevator to the Devil terminal and boarded the Sitri train. Halfway through the trip, the train conductor came out and scanned the girls to register them. The train trip took an hour to do and when we arrived in the underworld, i stopped and started to decide what to do allowing the girls a short chance to look around.

I looked to my watch to see that i had two hours before i needed to see Sirzechs, the letter said to go to him first. I can easily teleport us to his house so we have some time to go shopping for stuff. First off we entered a clothing store for what i wanted. I was getting myself some new clothes to use as battle wear, i wanted to enchant them myself. I bought a pair of knee high black boots and a thin black jacket with a hood. It took longer than i wanted with the girls looking round. Even if you tell them they can't buy they are still going to look round for 'future reference'. After that i took us to the nearby tailor, he was an old friend of my father so i got discounts with him and his work was quite good.

Wasn't much done in the tailor, all i wanted was some gold spikes put onto my boots. I had one on either side of my foot as three on either side which ran up my calf on each boot. This barely took half an hour as he just cut out some strong fabric and sewed them on before reinforcing it with magic. When he finished i put the boots on with the jacket, i then changed my t-shirt to a golden one and kept with my black school pants. I also took the white hair clips out after i remembered they were still there.

Upon arrival, we were greeted by Grayfia.

"Hello Reon-sama. You are early."

"That i am, Grayfia. Where's Sirzechs-sama?"

"He is in the back with Millicas. May i ask who these girls are?"

"They are my two knights."

The two girls bow from behind me and introduce themselves.

"I am Lilly Alcott. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Amelia Alcott. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I am Grayfia Lucifuge."

Grayfia then bows to my knights. Lucifuge ... why isn't she using Gremory or Lucifer?  
Grayfia then turns around and takes us through the house and into the back where Sirzechs was playing with Millicas.  
When we got closer, i could see that they were drawing pictures of animals.

"Sirzechs-sama. Reon-sama is here."

Grayfia catches Sirzechs attention and takes Millicas out of the room.

"Sorry to disturb while you were playing with Millicas."

"It's alright, Reon-kun. Who are the girls?"

"Lilly and Amelia, my knights. Girls, this is Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. You must be polite to him."

The girls nod to me then bow to him.

"So Sirzechs, what is this business i have to deal with for you?"

I sit down at the table with Sirzechs as the girls stand behind me. A butler comes in a second later with extra chairs for the girls.

"Yes, you have four meetings to go to for me. First one is today, then tomorrow and then the next day and the final one will be two days after the third one."

"Where and who?"

"They will be coming to your house here in the underworld. While you were gone, Lord Sitri acquired a house for you and your peerage at the request of Sona-chan. The meetings will be in the order of Succubus, Lamia, Orc and Elf."

"I'll go straight to Lord Sitri then after this. Do you have the details for the meetings or are they at the house?"

"The details are there. All i know is that it's a peace treaty type of thing, i also believe that the Orcs are wanting to sell items in our shops or do some trades. The decisions are all yours, i am placing you as my relations manager so i'll pay you for it."

"Thanks, Sirzechs-sama. What are the benefits and the things i'll do for you?"

"Benefits are the money and the chance to meet new people and learn new things. The things you'll do is deal with relations between us and the other factions and races. You will be doing other things like sitting in on some of my meetings and help me with some paper work, there will also be times when you have to go to other lands to deal with relations so it's a little risky."

"That's fine by me. Also good that i have the Phenex power and the dragon. Is there anything else i need to know?"

"Only one thing but it's about you being my Pawn. It's only for doing jobs, you aren't seen as it in the peerage system so you can't be on my team in a fight or when the whole peerage goes on a hunt. You will be given the lower things to do."

"That's fine by me. I'll be off then."

I get up off the chair and teleport myself and my two knights to the Sitri household. We appeared in the main hall and was greeted by the head butler who recognized me. He then took us straight to Lord Sitri who was in the study. I went in alone making the girls stand just outside the door.

"Otou-sama. It's nice to see you again."

"The same for me. How are you doing lately?"

Lord Sitri spoke to me so happily, he was always jolly around me.

"Well it was three years yesterday so it's been a bit bumpy but i strangely feel fine today. What about you?"

"I'm fine myself, just a load of paperwork. You are here because of the house, i take it?"

"Uh-huh. Sirzechs-sama told me about it."

Lord Sitri opens a drawer and fishes around until he finds something. He takes out a piece of paper and gives it to me.  
It was a small map of an area in the Sitri territory with some coordinates.

"That's where your castle is. It is quite close to Sona's, the head butler will fill you in. I would do it myself but i'm terribly busy."

"I understand Otou-sama. Thank you, i'll be leaving now."

I bow to him on my way out and teleport to the house after telling the girls. We arrive just outside the gates and are welcomed by two friendly guards.

"Phenex-sama, It's nice to finally meet you."

"I agree. We have been stationed here for a while waiting to meet you."

Are my guards trying to blackmail me?

"I'm sorry for that, I've only just been told i had a house here."

I smile to the guards and they open the gate for us. We pass through and i look up to the castle. It was huge with a large door, the grounds were also large.  
The path to the house was around a minute just by walking. The grounds were perfectly cut and neat. We entered the front doors and were greeted by my new servants.

""Welcome, Phenex-sama.""

I looked around at all of the servants and noticed that there was quite a few here. There was 8 maids, 3 butlers, 1 chef and 2 gardeners.  
All but one of the servants were quite young looking, the one who wasn't was a butler and he stepped forward.

"I am Alfred and i am the Head butler here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred. Could someone take these two girls to their rooms?"

"Of course, Phenex-sama."

Alfred gestured to two of the maids and they took the girls by the hands and went off up the stairs. The rest of the servants then left and returned to their posts as Alfred stayed with me. Alfred then took me on a small tour of the castle and showed me the most important places. He showed me the kitchen, dining area, conference room, my bedroom/study, training area and the weapon storage room. Alfred took me back to my room and left before coming back a few minutes later with a tea trolley. He poured me a cup of tea and stood ready for the next order.

"Thank you Alfred. Can you tell the two girls where my rooms is and then when your are done with that, you can do whatever."

"Of course, Phenex-sama."

Alfred bowed to me then backed out of my room. I looked around to see a rather ideal room. My room took up about two and a half of the other rooms.  
My room consisted of a large wardrobe which held some standard and formal clothing for both me and Sona and along the same wall held a large tv with an array of neatly kept wires coming from it and hooking up elsewhere. Two metres away from the tv was a two seater sofa made of black leather. To the left of the tv was a large desk which was cut into two parts. On the side nearest the tv was a laptop and a computer with 2 display screens. In the corner was a fan that was on rotate which blew cold air towards the computer and the game systems which were under the tv. The second half of the desk held two stacks of papers and a selection of writing equipment. The bed was big enough for three people and had a canopy which was just below the ceiling.

With nothing else catching my attention, i started to look through my papers.  
I had a stack consisting of details on the servants and blueprints of the castle, the other stack was a few pages big and they were about the meetings with the races. The meeting with the Succubus and Lamia would be a typical meeting about peace, the one with the Orcs was a little more complex. The meeting with the Elves seemed more important. The papers also said that they knew they would be meeting me and not Sirzechs so they would be sending their top politicians to deal with the meetings rather than the leaders themselves. Supposedly the Orcs were going to do it anyway because they had something going down right now.

The next seven days consisted for constant training for the two girls, they also went to the blacksmith once or twice or new weapons and tools to keep their stuff perfect. I joined them in training the three days i had free from the meetings.

* * *

First meeting - Succubus

In my conference, i was sitting across the table from two succubus with my head butler Albert standing by the door.  
I was surprised with there being two but we started with the meeting quickly after introducing ourselves. For what i imagined a succubus to look like, they completely fit it. Both had voluptuous bodies with revealing clothes, they also had their bats wings out and had brightly colored hair.

"So Ladies, what are your reasons for talking with the devils?"

"As we already have a small portion of the underworld to ourselves so we can breed and live happily. This is not the case for when we enter your part of the underworld, your guards on the borders happily allow us in if we have the credentials we need but some of your citizens are less than friendly when walk through your towns."

A folder of paper was then passed down the table to me. I opened it to see a report of treatment that some of the Succubi received when they came into the underworld. As i read through it, everything was as i expected which kinda runs hand in hand with them. The reports dealt with sexual harassment and verbal abuse from female devils. On a few occasions they were asked to become a part of a brothel or were asked to have sex and would be paid by male devils. The female devils were more of a typical petty school girl just bitching about other girls. They were seen as sluts just because of what many people saw the Succubus as, i admit i was prejudiced before i read up on them. When you look past the tempting of men and see the context of it or who they actually are then they are a lot better than they seem. They are rather polite, there has been no trouble from them when dealing with devils or even fallen angels. Succubus are a female only race so they need males of other races and attract men so they can continue their race but a few occasions of forceful moves on men were highlighted and made them seem as man stealers.

"I see. Is all you want better treatment when you enter our part of the underworld?"

"My part is yes. Her part is slightly different to mine."

The first succubus then pointed to the other one who seemed really timid.

"A small portion of us were wondering if you could house us."

The second succubus then slid a document to me and i opened it. They were wondering if they could join a community and have a trial period to live with the devils for better relations. It sounded good to me, ever since my portion of Phenex was given to Sitri a lot of people left. The land was still mine though so i had a lot of free area there.

"Of course. I have a few towns in my area which are free, you can move in whenever. 20 at the most though."

The succubus nodded to me so i took a piece of paper which held a map of my area on the map and i circled the areas they could go and wrote down 'Spread them out a little, i need room for other purposes in those areas.' I put the paper in the document and slid it back to them.

"I will speak to Lucifer-sama about the treatment and i will also talk to my own people about you entering."

Second Meeting - Lamia

Back in the conference room again and i was there with a Lamia.  
She was rather friendly and had nothing with her so i expected this meeting to be a quick one.

"You wanted to talk about to us?"

"Correct. We wanted to be able to enter the devil part of the underworld without it being political only."

"Until you are seen by the people of the underworld as safe, then i can only allow you into my section of the underworld. It's not a large area but i has everything and a lot of countryside."

"So you are saying it will be a trial period first?"

"That is correct. After i get feedback from the people of my area, i can take it to the other clans and the Maous to see if they are willing to allow you in their territories."

The Lamia starts to think deeply for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Do you have any idea how long it could take to allow us entry into your area and then the others?"

"A few days to issue the order to my area and then i'll get feedback each week from them. My people are generally nice so i expect a month at the earliest, there are the odd people who are a bit crude and don't like others so expect a little resistance when you arrive in the area."

"Sounds good to me. May you allow some to live in your area?"

"If you want that then it would change the whole situation a little though it would stay on the same lines. With the month it would take to be able to ask the other territories would change to allowing your people to live in the area then possibly another month before i can ask the others."

The girls starts to think again before looking slightly satisfied.

"Not as quick as i hoped but it's still a good deal. We would appreciate it if you would do that for us."

"Of course. I'll get onto it."

Third Meeting - Orc

I was in the conference room with a male and female Orc. The female Orc was the politician and the male Orc was the head of the blacksmiths in their area.  
For this meeting, i had the blacksmiths of my area give me their opinions of selling Orc equipment. They were all fine with it but most were against selling their armour.

"Ok so which part would you like to begin with?"

The female Orc put her hand up and started speaking.

"I will. We have already been allowed safe passage into the devil part of the underworld and already have been allowed areas to live in the more rural areas of the underworld. We are already on pretty good terms with you, devils, but we were wondering if we could be able to live in the suburban areas or even the capitals maybe and a small possibility to have a say in what goes on."

Oooh, i like this. I can actually deal with something concerning the whole of the underworld rather than my area.

"The central/capital areas is a no unless you have enough money to constantly live in an apartment or a hotel. The suburban areas, i think i can maybe get a few of you in. I can definitely get some of you into my areas because i'm fine with it but i'll have to talk to others for the other territory so i'll send a letter to you concerning that in the future. The small say is a tricky one, i have no chance at being able to get you a position in the government or meeting between high ups but what i can do is voice your opinions myself. You can send me your opinions on certain areas and ideas you have and then i can put them forward in meetings but it'll be doubtful i can give you the credit for it. In the future, when you become more popular with the other devils then there is a chance."

"Hmmm ... Ok. I'll have to talk to the Orcs to see what they want to do about living arrangements. At this moment in time, we are more than happy with you just saying our opinions on subjects."

"That sounds good to me. Send them when you can and i'll send you papers which speak about certain topics that come up, i won't be able to get your opinion on all subjects though."

The female Orc nods to me and the male Orc starts talking.

"You know about my reason so i want to know what you can do for us."

He spoke quickly and loudly, i could tell from his voice he held a lot of authority with the Orcs.

"What i can do is start off selling your equipment in my area until you earn a bigger name for yourselves then you can sell in other areas. All of my blacksmiths are willing to house and sell your weapons and i think you will get 90% of the money for them so you will be profiting by 5%, your armour is another story though. My blacksmiths aren't as willing so i can only sell your armour in one store but they will be quite pricey, again you will get 90% back but your profit this time will be 40%. I expect the price to possibly go down if they become popular."

"That's fine for the weapons, I have some with me now to set a some trial to see how many we need to make for you. I am a little unhappy about the armour but the profit makes up for it, i don't have any armor with me but how much will you need?"

"I believe two styles of male armor. The one blacksmith who agree to sell your armor specifically said no female armor. I can tell you though if you want to try and sell female armor then it'll need to be really light and fit in with the designs we have but you can make it to your liking."

I bring out a few pieces of paper on the style of armor female devils wear and slide them across the table. A complex expression appears on him and he takes a few minutes to deliberate and look over the paper. He starts looking at the designs at different angles and starts to draw on them.

"I'm happy with this. We'll create some designs of female armour and send them to you, i am also okay with the armor for the males. We will send them in a week."

At the start of the day in between the third and last meeting, i wrote letters to my people about the meetings before i spent the day training.  
I sent the town and city mayors letter about the entry of the Succubus and Lamia. I also wrote to the local blacksmith union about the sales and the thought of the female Orc armor. When i got back that night, the mayors were thrilled with the entry of the Succubus and the Lamia. One town was going to create a small area especially for the Succubus. The blacksmiths were rather happy with the deal but a little skeptical about the female armour.

Fourth Meeting - Elves

Today's meeting was a little more crowded. There were four elves here, one female and three males. Two of the male elves were bodyguards, the other was a politician. The female looked a little nervous and was wearing rather expensive looking clothes. The elf politician spoke first in this meeting.

"We have two things to talk about today."

"Of course, go ahead."

"The first thing is jobs. We get treated well like the Orcs but we would like to get more of an option in jobs rather than maid/butler work or waiter/waitress works. We would like other types of work even if it's salesmen or farming, a few elves have asked about farming in the devil territory and selling produce here."

"For the jobs, i can not give you any information right now. I'll need to talk to others about that. The farming is fine by me as long as it's only in my area, farming produce is rather low in my area and is normally brought in to sell so as long as you can produce some of our normal produce as well as your own then i am more than happy to give you some farmland here."

The male elf wore a happy grin throughout the time i spoke.

"Thank you, we can send farmers over in the next few days. When would be the earliest we can hear about jobs?"

"...I really have no idea about that. I know that for the next few days that most of the high ups are really busy this next week so i can try but i doubt i'll learn until the end of next week, so you may not know for another two weeks."

The elf looked a little disheartened.

"That'll have to do. It balances out you being so generous about the farmers. The last thing is something private and crucial."

"Alfred. Can you leave us for a bit?"

He bows and then leaves the room and the male elf talks again.

"When we heard that someone else was talking to us instead of Lucifer, we thought it was a good chance to deal with a situation."

"That would be?"

We spoke quietly even though the room was empty.

"This girl is the princess and is second to the throne. The thing is that she doesn't want to become Queen but people are backing her rather then her brother, so she wants to take refuge in the devil territory. Our question is do you have spare room in your peerage?"

"I do. You want me to reincarnate your princess into a devil so she loses her right to the throne?"

"That is correct. She mentioned this option herself, she is quite the bookworm. We would also appreciate it if she lived with you at all times just in case people catch wind of her and try to kill her."

"With her mentioning the peerage, does that mean she i willing to fight for me?"

"Yes. I know some elven healing spells and i was also taught archery."

"That's great. I need a healer and i do a bit of archery myself, we can teach each other. I'll be happy to look after her for you."

""Thank you.""

Both the princess and the male elf thank me, they both looked rather relieved afterwards.

"My name is Blanche De Milo. Please look after me."

Blanche then stood up from her chair and bowed to me. She had long blonde hair which finished just above her butt, her elf ears also poked out from her hair.  
She wore a plain silver top with shoulder and wrist guards. She was also well-endowed for what I've seen of other elves though her breasts were still smaller than Rias'.

"Of course, I am Reon Phenex."

Blanche then said goodbye to her bodyguards and the politician and they left. I then made Blanche my last bishop and we trained for the rest of that day, she taught me a basic healing spell and i taught her Star embrace and to make her own bow through magic.

The next day was free so it spent the day finalizing the papers and making free farmland for the Elves which there was plenty so i sent them the letters.  
I also got Lilly and Amelia to take Blanche into town and get her a bow and some more clothes. We then trained for the rest of the day.  
The day after that was spent resting up until late in the evening. Sirzechs came into my castle in a hurry.

"Reon! I need your help!"

Sirzechs came into the training room drenched with sweat.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to go back now! Both Rias and Sona are in trouble."

"The rest of my peerage is there, i need more information before we go."

"Kokabiel, a fallen angel is there. There is also this letter for you from Azazel."

"Azazel? Why him?"

"We are trying to form peace and i am already on well enough terms with him and we are waiting for heaven to reply. I want you to stop Kokabiel from hurting my sister."

I take the letter from him and nod. He then takes a deep breath before opening a small magic circle and talks to someone who looked like Akeno.  
He then smiles to me and runs off. I open the letter and start to read it. 'Hey Hakuryuukou. I have just learned about Kokabiel and i would like for you to bring him to me, i know you will be sent to help so i would like you to bring him to me alive. I also want to talk with the fallen angels you have acquired. Azazel.'  
Pretty bossy for an enemy, i guess i'll comply. Left in the envelope was an id card for getting to him and a flyer to take us to the Grigori institute.

"Alright. Girls, it's time for you to show me what you've got. The enemy is strong but we have this."

The three girls all strapped a bow to their backs and gathered around me. My two knights learned some basic archery from Blanche, i don't know why but they wanted to do high speed archery for whatever it's worth. I set up the magic circle and teleported us to just outside the school. I couldn't get us in probably due to a barrier, we set off straight away and saw Sona and her peerage just after we entered. I looked to the left of them and saw my peerage maintaining the barrier.

"Sona, what happened?"

Sona and her peerage sighed in relief once they heard my voice.

"Kokabiel, a priest called Freed and an Archbishop called Balba Galilei are fusing the four stolen Excaliburs together. From the power surge we felt earlier i think they have done it, we heard a lot of destruction and think Rias is being pushed back."

"Alright, i'll go and stop this. I'm the backup plus I've got orders to personally deal with Kokabiel. I'll tell you about these three girls when i get back, tell me peerage to come and see me in a few minutes."

I take off from the position with my three girls and we sprint into the school, the girls took their bows out and i form two bows and add two arrows to each bow and flick them twice causing 5 arrows on each bow. We continue to run and eventually meet up with the others. Kiba was down on one knee taking deep breathes and just in front of him was a priest lying on the floor with a broken sword. Just across from them was an old man with a hole in his chest. Kokabiel was up in the sky shooting bolts down at the ground. Issei and Xenovia were both lying down being treated by Asia who was crying her eyes out. Rias and Akeno were just in front forming magic circles to defend themselves and only just doing it but were starting to tire.

"Girls, let's do it."

The girls stop and flick their arrows to form 5 on their bows and take aim. I do the same as i continue to run and we all shout at the same time.

""Star Embrace!""

25 arrows shoot out from different directions into the sky and each arrow becomes 10. 250 arrows now rain down from the sky on top of Kokabiel.  
He puts up a defensive circle after being hit by a few of my arrows and drops from the sky. He was standing on the ground with both hands in the air pointing towards the sky. The girls continue to send volleys of Star Embrace towards Kokabiel as i make my bows disappear.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

I'm enveloped by a white light as i run towards my target. White scale mail forms around my body and wings form at my back.  
It took the form of a white strip of armor with three blue glass-like panels coming to a point from out of the white strip. I continue forward and tackle Kokabiel to the ground and the volley of arrows stop.

[Divide!]

"...Vanishing Dragon."

Kokabiel spits out a bit of blood as i tackle him to the ground.

"So you were attracted to the 'red'. If you get in my way, i won't hesitate t-"

Crack!  
I heard a snap as i sent my fist into his shoulder snapping it. He winced a little in pain.

[Divide!]

Albion was going easy with the dividing, the countdown was broke if i was touching the opponent. I could only do it twice if i wasn't touching them which is handy but less than i'd like. I stand up while holding Kokabiel by the collar and lift him off the ground. I look over to see my peerage and come over and were now standing with the three new girls. I disabled the helmet of my armour and turn to my peerage.

"You guys. Take these Freed and Balba, we need to take them to Azazel."

"Damn you and that Azazel!"

I slammed Kokabiel into the ground and then again straight after. His head started to bleed and i could see him losing conscious.  
Sieglein takes a hold of Freed as Akemi and Raynare pick up Balba. I disable balance breaker and walk over to them. I pass Kokabiel to Lilly and Amelia and take the magic circle out of my pocket.

"Kiba, well done on unlocking your balance breaker. Rias, i'm sorry to steal the show but I've been asked to take him in."

I coated the paper in my energy and it started to react. The paper started to burn as an unknown magic circle forms around us.  
The circle then levitates and passes over our bodies teleporting us back to the underworld, only this time to the Grigori institute.  
When we arrived, the guards reacted quickly and came to us with their weapons ready. I took out the id and showed it to them, he looked me over and gave me a weird look.

"Follow me."

He walked off down the hallway quickly and we followed him having a little trouble trying to keep up.  
We passed multiple doors as we turn multiple corners before arriving at a elevator. We get in and the guard sends us up, when the door opens another guard greets us and asks us to follow him. We walk straight down the hallway and stop in front of double doors and the guards knocks on them.

"Come in!"

A new voice comes from behind the doors. The guard opens the door for us and we walk into a large room with a man sitting behind a desk looking rather happy. The door closes once we all enter and we stop just in front of his desk. Three guards that were standing to the side came to us and took the troublemakers of our hands.

"Welcome Hakuryuukou. It looks like you have some of my fallen angels."

"I do Azazel. Just call me Reon."

"Alright Reon-kun. I thank you for dealing with Kokabiel and i would like to reward you."

I was a little skeptical with what Azazel classes as a reward but i bite.

"A Reward?"

"Yes. I will help you with your Sacred gear and i will help train your fallen angels in their powers."

I turn my head to see Akemi with an unhappy face, Raynare was wearing her normal plain face and Sieglein has mixed emotions.

"I'm fine with my sacred gear thanks. I'm not sure they want help from you, Akemi doesn't, Raynare has amnesia and Sieglein is ... troubled, i think. Have another go."

Azazel stares at me like he is trying to figure out what i want. He raises his hand to his face and rests his chin on it.

"Another member for your peerage?"

"Nope."

I answered quickly and made Azazel look upset with how quick i replied. I already have three fallen angels, anymore is too much.  
I wonder what he is willing to give next.

"I'll give you a sacred gear scanner, it'll tell you the same as the book but it will also show you the level it's at currently like how close it is to balance breaker and the form of it's balance breaker. I will also give your knights sword type artificial sacred gears when i perfect them and lastly ... this stapler."

His bargaining starts off well and then sky rockets right at the end. The stapler was elegant and the black body shone beautifully in the dim light that filled Azazel's office.

"That's a bloody good deal. I'll take them."

From his desk, Azazel takes out a pair of silver glasses and two silver bracelets. He pushes them to the edge of his desk along with the stapler.  
I pick up the stapler and pocket it before picking up and putting on the glasses.

"These bracelets are current sword artificial sacred gears. They will only work ten times before breaking, they both work by your imagination though so you can choose the look and effect of your sword. Those glasses are fine to be worn at all times."

I was quite happy with this arrangement. I picked up the bracelets and gave them to the girls, they looked quite simple. Sieglein shook his head at me, i wonder why it was a good deal.

"The new artificial sacred gears better be in the form of bracelets."

"They will be."

He bowed to us then we left by magic circle. We appear in my club room back at school and i tell Sona and Rias that i'm back.  
I then tell the three new additions about us and what they will be doing. They then fill three bags with leaflets and with for Sona and Rias to get here so they can introduce themselves.

When they arrived they came straight to my side with strange looks. I morphed my seat from a single seat to be able to seat them as well.  
I then nod to the girls and they stand in front of the door to the club room.

"I am Amelia Alcott. Reon-sama's Knight."

"Lilly Alcott. Reon-sama's Knight."

"..Blanche De Milo. Elf and Reon-san's Bishop."

They all bow together at the end and leave to deliver their leaflets.

"I guess you girls want to know what happened while i was away?"

Both girls nod enthusiastically. My peerage seemed to not really care and just left to do some contracts.

"Well, Sirzechs has appointed me relations manager so i am now dealing with that. I had meetings with the Succubus, Lamia, Orcs and elves. Now my territory is becoming more crowded and with those four races, plus the Orcs are going to be selling stuff in my area. The elves then asked me to look after their princess, which is my new bishop. She didn't want to take over the throne so she became a devil to be exempt from it, i was happy to do it anyway. She knows healing magic and archery so i have a training partner."

"You do archery?"

"I do Rias. I taught myself when i traveled the world, my knights also learned it too when we were in the underworld but they only have a few days of training but they picked it up well. Now with Kokabiel, Azazel sent me a letter to deal with him. As thanks Azazel gave me these glasses which scan sacred gears and gives me details on them, he gave my knights sword type artificial sacred gears and an awesome stapler!"

I took the stapler from my pocket and placed it on the table. I was happy with it even though the girls looked disappointed.  
Despite their disappointment in me, i was happy with my new stapler, very happy.

* * *

**It didn't take long to do this chapter which was weird, especially with it barely following the story.  
Anyway we have new members to the peerage and the beginning of a great friendship with Azazel.  
The next updated story will be Dragonic-wolf prince.  
**

**I'll see you there, Ciao.**

**_Peerage_**

**_Queen - Akemi Inoue - Holy + Fire  
Bishop - Sieglein fon Fabre - Guns + Ice + Holy  
Bishop - Blanche De Milo - Archery - Healing  
Knight - Lilly Alcott - Knives + Shadows + Swords  
Knight - Amelia Alcott - Knives + Shadows + Swords  
Rook - Sabrea 'Phenex' - Fists - Senjutsuu + Sword  
Pawn x2 - Raynare - Holy spears_**


	7. Troubled Dragons

Another school day has just finished and i find myself in the ORC talking with Issei while my peerage is out doing contracts. My peerage already knew but i decided to come here and tell Rias before she gets pissed for me not telling her where i went. I received two letters, one from Sirzechs and one from Azazel. Azazel wanted to speak to me about faction relation stuff and Sirzechs wanted me to do something.  
Sirzechs normally told me in the letter what i was going to do so i'm a bit confused.

"Issei. I'm going to the underworld to do somethings, wanna come with?"

"Why would i wanna come with, Reon-senpai?"

"I can introduce you to some hot girls who will happily have sex with you. Actually the girls in my territory rival Rias in breast size, how about it?"

"Is there a catch? Like great body but terrible faces?"

...i'm not too sure how to reply to that. I think i might just lie to him again.

"There is no such thing as an ugly female devil, Issei."

"I'm in." Issei replied to me triumphantly with his fist clenched.

Once writing a difficult riddle which didn't actually say where we were going. I gave it to Rias and quickly teleported us to my house in the underworld. We made our way through my house being greeted by Alfred and the others. I didn't bother to take a carriage into town, it would cause more attention than walking there. Luckily enough, the first city was only a ten minute walk.

"So Issei, what's your preference so i can find the right place for you?"

"Huge oppai and a pretty face."

That doesn't really help that much and even less if we were still in the human world. To that point, can Devils actually be fat or are we all skinny or well-toned?  
There are the old nobles but they are plump due to their age. I suppose wars and typical fighting don't allow you to have a bit of podge.

We arrive in the city quietly and through the back streets. It's always so wonderfully quiet along the backstreets.  
They were also bright as the lights from the signs on building illuminated different colours and shapes creating a new atmosphere.

"Here it is."

I stopped us in front of a dark building which had stairs going down with a barely visible light at the end.  
I started to walk down the stairs and Issei eagerly followed. He wouldn't of normally got in but once the bouncer saw me he let us both in without a word.  
Looking around the room i remembered a rumor i saw a while ago in my letters. The mayor of this city supposedly 'visited' this place frequently.  
He also replied that the drinks were cheaper here when i asked him why he came here. He neither denied being here for the girls nor cheating on his wife with one of these girls. I spotted him quite quickly, he was in the VIP area with two girls on either side. I took Issei over there and easily got in.

"So you do come here for the girls."

It took him a few seconds to recognize my voice and when he did he froze and the girls backed off from him a little.

"..If you don't want your wife or you position as mayor to be ruined then you will pay for whatever he wants."

I pointed towards Issei and the mayor nodded his head furiously.

"Whatever he wants. Girls or booze, just do it without question."

I turned to Issei and patted him on the back.

"Don't drink too much. This will take you home afterwards."

I show him a paper with a magic circle on before putting it in his pocket. I quickly left the 'bar' and teleported myself to a pub on the outskirts of my city.  
This was where i was going to meet Azazel. My reputation here was pretty high, i would always get free drinks. Well ... at the time i was 12 so it was water but i should get free alcohol now.

When i entered i saw Azazel sitting in the centre of the room by himself, the devils in the pub were releasing a serious killing intent.

"Yo Azazel. You sure chose a place you weren't welcome."

The devils calmed down once i entered. I sat myself down across from Azazel and the waitress came to me with a drink.  
I was surprised to see such a beautiful girl here and especially surprised to see that the guys weren't hitting on her.

"You could of at least disguised yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to be lectured on what to do by a kid."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then you called me here for what?"

"To talk about anything. I'm all for the peace treaty but Sirzechs wanted me to talk to you about details or whatever."

"You want to talk like we are buddies catching up over a beer?"

"Exactly."

4 hours later, i find myself stumbling out of the pub with Azazel. From what i have now learned, he doesn't deserve to be the Governor of the fallen angels. He should be their head scientist at best and top trial subject. Nevertheless, he was a hell of a funny guy. According to Azazel, all the top Fallen angels 'fell' by having sex with a woman but not Azazel. He supposedly lost it during a threesome, i was inclined to not believe him but you never know, he could of told me the truth. He then started to tell me what he has done as the Governor. A lot of it was gibberish because he was either to drunk to get out words or it was science mumbo jumbo. Who knows what happened to Azazel once we went our separate ways. I decided to go and see what Sirzechs wanted.

I appeared inside his castle and nearly fell over once i was there. Two maids quickly came over to me and supported me while a butler ran off to get Sirzechs.  
An unknown amount of time later and Sirzechs arrived looking rather troubled as i was being rather touchy feely with his maids.

"Reon-kun, why are you touching up my maids when you have two wives?"

"Y-You can never have enough women ... Sirzechs. Azazel and i spent a few hours in a pub drinking and chatting."

Sirzechs sighed and the two maids supporting me left after a chair was brought for me.

"So this is Azazel's fault."

"...Maybe. All i can remember outside of our conversations is that there was a new beer next to me before i finished the one i already had."

"So how many drinks did you have?"

"Let's say it takes 5 minutes to drink a pint while talking, so 12 pints an hour and we were there for a little over 4 hours so possibly 48 pints."

Sirzechs looked rather disappointed and was going to speak again but i spoke before him.

"It's not too bad. He did buy me some pretzels, who knew the pub in my city had pretzels."

Sirzechs then ordered some butlers to take me to a spare room as he brought up a small magic circle which looked like it was connected to Rias.  
And just as i was being taken to a room i heard this.

"...I need you to deal with Reon-kun..."

It was a bit much, it's not like i'm crazy drunk. I am sober enough to be able to walk a little so i am perfectly fine.  
Sirzechs didn't need to act like i was a toddler, i can look after my drunk self fine.

[No, no you can't. You are a friggin' idiot.]

"At least i'm not a rape enthusiast."

[Hey! I'm playing the little sister ones right now.]

"...Wow, just wow. Any little sister rape scenes?"

[What do you take me for? ... Of course there is.]

I noticed the two butlers that were carrying me were wearing strange expressions. The easiest expression to notice was disappointment, i felt the same way.  
Albion is one extremely troubled dragon. We entered a dark and near empty room, there was only a bed and a bedside cabinet. The two butlers dropped me down on the bed and left as my conscious followed them.

I wake up the next morning with a splitting headache and a sweaty left side. I tentatively turn my left to the left and see what i didn't want to.  
Rias was lying next to me hugging my left side, after being getting used to her abnormal sleep strength i manage to break out from her gasp with relative ease.

[Yo. What's it like waking up to mountains instead of mole hills?]

'...Albion, you say some bad things at times.'

I notice that i'm still wearing my clothes from last night so i change them into baggy blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I slip into my black hi-tops and sit on the edge of the bed waiting for the pain to finally subside. It takes several minutes before it passes and i feel good again.  
Knock!Knock!

"Yes?"

The two doors to the room swing open and Sirzechs strides into the room. He looks towards Rias and smiles before turning his attention to me.  
He dropped his smile and now wore a somewhat serious expression.

"Good morning Reon-kun. I trust Rias looked after you?"

"Maybe, i only woke up a few minutes ago and didn't know she was here. May i ask the reason you came to see me?"

Sirzechs clicked his fingers and a new man entered the room. The man who came in was similar in height to Sirzechs, maybe even taller.  
The man also looked similar in age to Sirzechs but his hair intrigued me, it was messy and black but had pink tips. While he stood there, he tried to sort his hair out and flatten it but it was to no avail and sprung back to it's original place shortly afterwards. His eyes were also intriguing as well as weird, they were also pink and a light pink at that. Despite his rather muscular and manly appearance, the pink really balances out his appearance and makes him seem approachable.

"Now Reon-kun, this is Alexander Crysis. He is part dragon like you though he has an actual form."

We then exchange a casual greeting. His greeting was rather short and closed off, he was either not used to people or had a genuine dislike for them.  
He must have known Sirzechs for a long time if he is this close to Sirzechs.

"Xander, this kid will be your master or should i say brother."

""Ehhh!""

Alexander shouted out at the same time i did and woke up Rias in the progress.

"Sirzechs-sama, what's this about?"

I tried my best to smile as i asked but it faulted towards the end.

"For him to continue doing his job, the higher up want him to join a peerage of someone high ranking. He hasn't already joined one because he doesn't like being treated like a servant, this is why i am giving him to you. You are the relations manager and your peerage is your family, Rias has told me that you don't order them you tell them the basics and let them do as they want. I also remember what you told me when you stopped the marriage between Rias and Raiser."

He re-jogs my memory and i remember what i said, i did firmly call him family member instead of servant.

"So you are getting him to join my peerage so he can continue doing his job?"

"That's the gist of it. I can also send you both at the same time if need be which means more money for you guys."

"Are you okay with this, Alexander?"

I turn my gaze towards Alexander and tilted my head.

"Right now in my peerage, i have three fallen angels, 2 ninjas, an elf and a cat. Does that interest you?"

He looked rather happy when i said fallen angels ... does he have an angel fetish?

'What do you think Albion?'

[I think you can compare it to my interests in Loli rape scenes.]

My expression deadpanned confusing both Sirzechs and Alexander. Rias got herself dressed and was now standing next to me trying to understand my emotion.

"Yes. As long as you can promise not to treat me like a servant."

"Got it. The only time i'll give you definite orders is in a rating game otherwise you are pretty much free."

I lifted my hand up and gestured to him to shake it if he accepted. He raised his hand gingerly and moved it a centimeter before stopping for a second and sealing the deal. We closed fingers around each other's hands and shook. I took my pieces out and filled them with energy. The rook reacted first and went towards him and stopped, disappearing a second later. It was now the pawn's turn, all 6 flew towards him and hovered in front of his chest. They all started to shine in a orange colour before resting against his chest.

"By the name of Reon Phenex, i hereby allow you to lead a new life as a part of my family and as a Pawn. Rejoice."

The 6 Pawn pieces then sunk into him and enveloped him in an orange light. When the light dimmed, Alexander fell unconscious and Sirzechs held him steady and took him to the bed to lie him down.

[All you need now is a rook.]

'True. Any ideas?'

[You are willing for an idea from me?]

'I'll deal with the consequences later.'

Minutes passed as Albion thought through his answer. Sirzechs left after having a lengthy conversation with Rias, he also left a letter for Alexander.  
I sat down on the floor against the wall with my legs open, Rias decided to sit in between them and rest back onto my chest.

[I GOT IT!]

Albion's voice rocketed into my mind. It felt like it was loud enough to be heard by others.

[You got someone of another species, animal, Loli, devotee, amnesiac, twins, maid, little sister. All you need now is either a mother-type or an older sister-type.]

'...Are they popular types in your 'rape' visual novels?'

[You already know the answer to that ...]

That's true, i did. The answer was yes, pretty much every type is popular in 'rape' visual novels ... according to Albion, he has built-up the courage to play them when i'm sleeping and he makes me be able to hear it. It's rather disturbing and i'm surprised i haven't broken down or become corrupted yet. Albion could be mediating it to milk out the pain, he is a crafty dragon.

[When i say these types, it doesn't have to be them exactly like an actual mother or an older sister of someone. You can easily just find someone older than you and have them take up that role or find someone who acts in that way and make them a servant/family member.]

'Ok, i'll think about it. Why not a Yandere or a Tsundere or even a Kuudere?'

[Yanderes should just kill themselves. Tsunderes are a problem because it's a pain to deal with and Kuudere, i don't there has ever been a good Kuudere character.]

'...Just so i know for future reference. How many visual novels have you played?'

[A few hundred or so.]

The ultimate perv dragon ... he may be a fully fledged otaku as well.

'Anime? Manga? JRPG?'

[Only the ones you have seen, read and played.]

...He may be an Otaku dragon.

'Any merchandise?'

[Aye. I have plenty of figurines, especially the little sister characters. The magical girl ones are great as well.]

Yup, an otaku dragon.

'Ever though about not being a pervert?'

[Why should i? I've got nothing else to do here. You barely have sex so there isn't much fun there, i mean you have Rias and she seems like she would be insane in the sack. She also has the rack to do more than Sona does. Then there are the girls in your school, they fawn over you and you don't do shit. You are boring.]

'So ... to you ... my life is boring because of a lack of sex, big breasts and reacting to girls who i have no attraction to?'

[Of course.]

'You just give me more and more reasons to hate you. Do you want me to get Sirzechs or Grayfia to seal you?'

[Might be the best. I can play these great games without being interrupted and not having to deal with a pansy.]

Later that day, i had both Sirzechs and Grayfia seal the living hell out of Albion and Divine Dividing.

I was with both Sona and Alexander in the student council room at school. We were now sorting out his transfer into the school as a teacher.  
He volunteered to become the teacher of home economics due to the fact he liked to cook. It sounded good, he was also made to be the 'adviser' of my club.  
Luckily, he already had an apartment close by so there would be no new residents. Speaking about new residents, Blanche has just started to calm down. She used to be frequently on edge and constantly looked over her shoulder thinking she was being followed. I let her do it for a while until she was satisfied that she was truly safe and away from the Elves. She didn't seem to bothered about not being near them anymore, she misses talking with her servants and that was all. It seemed a little strange to me but as long as she is happy.

"Reon, why are you so happy?"

"Just thinking, dear."

"..About?"

"Everyone is getting settled and i don't have to put up with Albion's perversion."

"Why? What happened?"

She asked but she didn't really care. Like me, she held no good opinions of Albion. I'm not sure anyone around me who knew him did, maybe Issei, they may have spoke between each other using the sacred gears. If they have then Albion is a sly dragon.

"I had Grayfia and Sirzechs seal him. He was rude to the person i care above anything else so i had him sealed ... for a long, long time."

Sona blushed a little, now caring. She coughed twice before changing the subject.

"We have the parents day in a few days. Any ideas?"

"I guess so. Xander, you can do whatever if you want. You don't need to help us out."

He gave me a slight bow before happily walking out of the room. It left me to talk freely with Sona about the upcoming parents day.  
I had a surprise in store for Sona, she won't like it but it gives me a chance to cosplay again.

* * *

**Chapter is shorter than normal. I was going to jump into the parents day but i want to do it in it's separate chapter.  
Next will be Dragon King of Games and then Dragonic Wolf Prince.  
I'm also working on a story which isn't Highschool DxD, the only similarity being a dragon in one way or another.  
That will come out after i have started Fading Emperor again.  
When that happens i'll take a week for each story and do a chapter. That'll be the final change i make and this will be the last new story i do until i have finished other stories. Updates until i start Fading Emperor again may take longer than a week due to job starting again and it being summer so i see many problems stopping me from writing as much.**

**Despite this, i'll do my best to write my stories, Ciao.**


	8. Flirts, Cosplay and more Relations

**It's been nearly a month but it's here.**

* * *

It's the day before our parents come to see us in school. It's a lot of hustle and bustle especially for the teachers as they are trying to pick out a perfect lesson plan to show off our skills and also their own. Some are probably trying to make themselves look better than making us look better. The student council was also overloaded with paperwork so I was being forced by Sona to take up some of the papers to help them out. Slight deviations on the same subject was rather boring although it gave me something to do for once other than sitting in a chair spinning it round in the club room.

My peerage was off doing contracts and what else they liked. They were all doing their own things this week as they were all from different places and wouldn't have parents to be here for them apart from Sieglein. He did have his mother but he wasn't sure she would be able to make it. I on the other hand was getting out of lessons to watch over Sabrea and see how she is getting along with everyone else; Koneko had heard about this and had asked me to watch over her for the day. I think she may want to be my little sister, I can always adopt her into the family if she so wishes.

I had also made a plan with Levi-tan for tomorrow. We would both be cosplaying for the day or for however long it takes for Sona to find out and get pissed at us. We were going to test our luck tomorrow and were going to play by Levi-tans playbook and dress up as magicians although it's not the typical clothes she wears because I wanted to change it up and will be more provocative for her at least. I'll be a lot more clothed than she will be and possibly hidden from Sona's wrath although Levi-tan might take me down with her so I would have to be careful.

The time came for everyone to stop and leave for home but that didn't stop Sona. She allowed everyone else to go except me, she was keeping me behind so she could watch over me doing work to make sure I had did it properly. I had a feeling that it wasn't the real reason, I had a fear that she knew what I had planned for tomorrow. Sona knew that I got along with her sister Levi-tan really well and she is a major reason why I cosplay so much, it's got to the point where we would go to conventions together cosplaying as random things and we are considered best friends and to some people lovers as when we are together we are really close. It annoys Sona and that seems to be a fuel for our intense friendship.

And then it's the next day, the day the parents come to see their children pay attention in school. It's a day that forces children to look like they are enjoying their time in school and to also show the teachers off and in some cases find a man for the female teachers who are starting to pass their prime. Female teachers really do love those single fathers.

I have the day off from school to watch over Sabrea in her own class so I am wearing my own clothes today. Just a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans tucked into my black hi-tops. I am standing at the back of the class resting against the wall, I have also been coerced by Koneko to watch over her as well so I am her acting parent now as well which I have seemed to take away from Rias. Nevertheless I am now the brother or acting parent of two Nekomata.

I was here earlier than most of the students mainly because school hasn't even started yet. There was supposed to be an assembly for the parents to see before coming to check on lessons but I decided to skip it to keep an eye on the two cats.

'**Yo Reon, I know you are happy not being able to hear that damn otaku dragon but I can. Do I get permission to beat him from time to time?'**

'Sure, go for it. Sylph, please make sure Efreet doesn't over do it.'

It's been really peaceful without Albion, the spirits of fire and wind don't talk too much so it's quiet but they are there if I want something so it's an ideal situation. Hopefully that dragon can calm down a little or be less perverted at least. I wonder if I could swap Albion with Ddraig, it seems like we would be better off swapping as my dragons suits Issei and Issei's suits me. God didn't do so well in this case.

Minutes started to pass by as the class started to fill with the students and the teacher. The teacher then started to run through what was happening and how they should act which is kinda weird, they shouldn't have to say that it makes the school sound really lax and not bothered that much.

Some moments later and the bell rings signalling the start of the school day and the first lesson. One by one the parents started to pour through the door and took their places along the back wall next to me. Luckily enough my two 'kids' sat next to each other right at the back near the windows so I didn't have to look around much to keep an eye on them. Although I did have a small problem as one of the parents was a single mother who stood herself right next to me and she spent a lot of the day looking me up and down with rather lustful eyes. She was a tall woman with rather obnoxious-looking business suit which exposed her breasts.

"Which ones are your kids?"

The woman decided to talk to me around the middle of the second period while the kids were having art. It was more of a free time for the parents as the kids could draw or paint whatever they liked and they could talk to the other parents about the kids or whatever. I stayed at the back of the room behind Sabrea and Koneko while the woman came over to me; I had seen one boy shoot multiple glances over to the woman which made me think he was her child.

"Oh, I don't have kids. These two girls in front of me are my younger sisters."

I replied as nicely as I could to the woman without sounding a little disgusted. It seemed to work as the woman started to smile at me.

"How old are you then? What about your parents?"

"I'm 18 and I am in the third year. Our parents aren't with us anymore."

Her smile seemed to grow which each word that left my mouth. It seems like I'll have another two lessons of this before I am free. We had the first four lessons to watch our kids and then we would get free meals at the cafeteria. Then when the fifth lesson came it would be an early end to the day giving us time to do whatever, we could spend the last two days in school looking around the school and watching the clubs of our kids or speak to the teachers for more details about how their kids acted in school or learn more about the curriculum.

"Oh dear, that's terrible. How are you coping?"

Hah … she is going to try and hook me in now I guess. I think I can raise her hopes before I ruin them.

"It's going well so far, my parents were rather rich so we have plenty of money to stay in our large house."

"That's good. If you ever have any trouble, be sure to contact me."

She then passes me a piece of paper with her number on it, I look up to her and she winks at me.

"Are you thinking of trying to seduce me?"

I raise my left hand to her and show her my ring. Her kid then comes over and stands next to her.

"Thanks for the offer but I will be fine and I am already married."

The woman looked rather dejected as her son stood next to her. He then bowed to me in apology and forced his mother to do the same.

"Phenex-senpai, I am sorry for how my mother acted. She is still reeling from her divorce and has been going after a lot of younger guys; I am surprised that she went for someone as young as you though."

I placed my hand on his shoulder making him stand up straight and the same with his mother. I smiled to them both before replying.

"It's ok Kouhai-kun. I may have said yes if I wasn't married."

I leaned back against the wall and continued to watch the two cats draw.

Fourth lesson came by quickly after that and was shortly followed by a loud person. Levi-tan barged straight into the room and hurriedly looked around the room trying to find me. I had backed myself into a corner because it was the only place that was capable of keeping me hidden but the probability of that was extremely low. It would have been safer to bet on an injured horse to win the Grand National, so it didn't take long for Levi-tan to find me and grab on to my collar and start dragging me out of the room.

I was dragged past open classrooms and up the stairs to the second year floor and down a long hallway. We came to the centre point of the floor and stopped in a wide opening. There was a booth already here set up with a small board showing costs. They were simple costs of 500 yen for a photo but were raised to 1,000 yen if you wanted to be a part of the photo.

"Re-shi, it's great to see you again!"

"Yaaaah … Isn't that so."

Levi-tan quickly disappeared for a second before coming back quickly with two costumes in her hands. The two costumes was and wasn't what I was expecting, I had expected her to bring a Dark magician costume for me and a Dark magician girl's costume for her but only half of that was here. Levi-tan had brought the Dark Magician Girl's costume for herself but not the Dark magician costume which was meant for me and instead had brought me a vest suit and a pair of leather metal gloves. It gives me a vague idea to who it could be.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

"Correct~ I got you a pin stripe vest and pants along with a white shirt and a black tie, do you know the character?"

"…I do now. Giotto Vongola."

Seems like I'll have to change my hair yet again, it's a good job devil's magic works well with cosmetic changes. Using my magic I made my hair a little longer making it spikier as well. I then took the clothes from Levi-tan and used the magic to put them on my body, the clothes were initially baggy on me but they shrunk to my size quickly. Levi-tan brought out a mirror and a cape which she passed to me; I held onto the collar of the cape with my left hand and draped the rest of it over my left shoulder while resting my hand on my shoulder. I looked to my hand and saw the gloves, I couldn't even tell they were there even with the metal they were light. The design of the 'I' in the middle of the two circles fit the top of my hand as the metal fit snuggly around my fingers and thumb.

I liked the look although I could do without the cape and gloves. I guess I can keep the clothes for important times at least. As I looked into the mirror I saw a small flash from behind it, then Levi-tan poked her head round the side showing that she had just changed into her clothes as well.

"Why did you change the clothes for me?"

"I knew you were trying to hide from So-tan's wrath. It's not fair if it's only me plus you could get away with it more than me~"

"…I couldn't. I'm already in bad books with So-tan."

"Ehhh what did you do this time?"

"My attendance was lower than 10% for a while and I have only just broken out of it. I feel like she is tolerating me at the moment."

"So we can both be in trouble now!"

She is way too happy to be in trouble with Sona. Hopefully this suit will do well enough to keep me out of too much seen as mine is smart rather than Levi-tan's … display. It's kinda weird but I feel like the opposite is the same in this case, I mean for most men it's women in a swimsuit or something that shows a lot of skin because of their assets but I feel for women that it's a guy in a suit. The reason eludes me but I think it's more that than a guy showing off their chests probably because most men are scrawny with girls showing guys some slack, it's a shame guys can't be the same way.

"So Levi-tan, how are we getting customers?"

"I spent some time telling classes about it, I also got permission to tell the parents during the assembly. The men seemed rather happy and the women were upset at first but when I showed your picture they were rather happy and looked like they wanted to come."

Was that an added variable into that woman from before? I hope I'm not flirted with too much, single mothers can be scary.

"…at least the prices are good."

Levi-tan brings up her fist and shows me a thumb up just as the bell rings for the end of the fourth lesson. On the signal of the bell, multiple cameras appeared on the table. They were the ones which printed the picture straight away; it makes up for people not knowing about this till today. We both stood on either side of the stand as we heard a small stampede coming down the hallways along with slamming of the doors as both students and parents came out of the classrooms. They congregated on us quickly and they split themselves up into their genders opposite us leaving little room for people to move in the hallway, it gives us little time to make as much money as possible before the stu-co is upon us.

The pictures come quickly as nearly everyone takes the pricier option of having their pictures taken together with us. It also seemed that Levi-tan added a kiss option without me noticing and our money was racking up quickly and evenly. As we continued going, I noticed Rias and her peerage move to the front of the crowd and I waved to them as they noticed me. Rias brightened up as she saw me wave to her and went to walk towards me but was blocked by the entrance of Saji.

"Hey hey what are you two doing?! This wasn't authorized by the student council. Everyone please leave."

Levi-tan looks over to me and sticks out her tongue which I react by doing the same thing. After I retract my tongue to my mouth I grab Saji by the collar and throw him to Levi-tan where she takes a picture with him calming the situation down for more pictures to be taken but the storm arrives on the scene.

"Saji, I thought I told you to end things concisely …. Serafall, so you came."

I took a step back as Sona's gaze was still on Levi-tan and I turned my back to her as I kept my eye on her and the crowd looking for my chance to disappear. A hand quickly appeared on my shoulder, it was a soft but iron grip which I had no chance of escaping.

"Reon … so this is why you weren't watching over Koneko-chan and Sabrea-chan during 4th period. I gave you permission so you could watch over them and not disrupt the day with my sister."

I was slowly forced to turn around until I was face to face with the voice. It was indeed Sona and she wasn't too happy even though she was trying to hide a faint blush that was appearing on her face.

"I agree anata. I was there till 4th lesson watching the two girls as a single mother tried to flirt with me until Levi-tan dragged me out of there. Anyway … How is everyone?"

I turned my attention to the others who were the only ones left after Sona's presence caused all the student and parents to leave quickly.

"We are good thanks Reon-kun. I am glad to see you and Serafall-dono cosplaying again, the underworld has missed you. They are starting to get fishy about the situation; you have stopped doing it since joining this school."

"I may have to start up again; I'm tired of hiding my presence."

My hands are then quickly assaulted by Levi-tan who is now looking into my eyes to try and see if I was being serious.

"Really? I've been waiting so I can finally have you in my tv series. We had a character built for you so we can start it quickly."

"You seriously had this stuff ready for me?"

Levi-tan nods her head furiously.

"Yeah, we also have a selection of outfits for you to try on. We will need you to un-seal Albion as well."

….Is monthly royalties enough of a trade for putting up with that sick dragon? I will get to do the cosplay events with Levi-tan plus get to do the tv stuff with her, I guess I can put up with it.

'Efreet, Sylph. Can you help me break the seal?'

'**Sure ….. We are ready. We'll assist you.'**

I then spread my legs apart slightly and took a deep breath before closing my eyes and focusing my power on the seal. I saw two magic circles appear in the forefront of the darkness and saw them start to crack as a red and green light appeared next to each circle and shoot towards the crack splitting it in two unsealing the dragon and shooting the blue light wings out of my back for a split second before returning again allowing Albion to come back and making me regret unsealing him straight away.

[It's been a while Reon. You finally took an interest in rape VNs?]

I would have been ok if he had said it only so I could hear but he said it out loud and allowed all the devils here to hear and but luckily enough to keep it to only us devils.

"Ughh … regretting it already. You are on Levi-tan!"

Levi-tan showed me a huge smile before teleporting off, presumably to get everything sorted for me. Sirzechs then came up to me with both Rias and Akeno behind him as the others walk off, Sona stayed behind with me.

"Reon-kun, Sona-chan could you both come with me?"

We both nodded to him and followed him down the corridor. I was walking side by side with Sirzechs as the girls walked behind us, we could hear them commenting on my clothes.

"So Reon-kun, you are making problems for your wife again."

"I guess so, it ended well though today. I'm surprised you didn't get my father to come here today."

"Yes well he is doing stuff for the Phenix clan plus it could have been dangerous for you. Though I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yup, it'll at least help me find out who is after me."

We stop briefly outside the student council room to wait for the three girls behind us. When they catch up, I push the doors open and we then all enter. The tables in the room had been brought together holding 5 chairs, two on each side and one at the helm. Sirzechs took the lone chair as I took the seat to his right with Sona next to me and then Rias and Akeno opposite.

I am going to take it that this is telling them about the peace treaty.

"Is this about the upcoming peace treaty?"

"On the ball as always Reon-kun. Girls, the three factions are having a meeting to try and come to terms with each other and form a peace treaty. The Kokabiel case will also be in question so prepare to give a report. The reason you three are here is so we can come to some terms about the meeting."

"That would be, Sirzechs-sama?"

As always Sona is the one to ask the question.

"As you know Reon-kun is the 'Manager of Relations' and he has already come to good terms with Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. Something that both myself and Rias felt the consequences for."

Both Sirzechs and Rias looked towards me with slight disappointment making Sona frown next to me and sigh.

"I don't plan to get drunk with him anytime soon, some of it was Albion's fault."

"That doesn't matter. Adding Reon-kun into the equation, we have been thinking of holding the meeting here in your school. It holds the two heavenly dragons and it is the place where the matter with Kokabiel was so we think it is a good place to have the meeting."

"Sounds good to me, am I meeting the angels before they arrive?"

"Yes, they will be meeting you here later on. We need you to make sure that they are attending and come to good terms with them, you will be meeting with both Gabriel and Michael of the four 'Archangels' so don't try to flirt with Gabriel."

"I only flirt with others when I am drunk, it's not like I am serial with flirting."

Sirzechs shows me a look like he doubted me and then just smiled to wave it off.

"Anyway, the reason for Rias and Akeno being here is the fallen angel side. You would have found this out much quicker but it turned out to be something Reon-kun agreed to while drunk so be upset with him. Azazel will be accompanied by Barakiel for this meeting so Akeno I would be very appreciative if you stayed calm."

"…As you wish, Sirzechs-sama."

Both Rias and Akeno start to glare at me. Could Azazel of got me that drunk so I would allow that? Seems like the case.

"Sirzechs, do you think Azazel got me drunk for that reason?"

"I think so. Even though he is trying to get them to reconcile he got you drunk to accept it because it would be in a peace meeting."

Well, I have no hard feelings but only because it doesn't bother me.

"I guess that is the end of this little talk. When are the angels coming here?"

"I have told them that the meeting place is in your club room at around 6."

I'll let Raptor out and be my assistant for the meeting.

"Alright then, I'll have my peerage go on a few contracts tonight. I'll go and see my 'sisters' before I get my club room ready for the meeting."

Once I said that I stood up and as I left the room, I was followed by the gaze of the three girls in the room. It felt good to leave the room and be enveloped by the cool breeze the flowed through the school. The bell then rung for the end of the dinner break and I saw parents re-enter the classrooms and if I remember correctly, this was for parents to ask the teachers about their kids. Luckily enough my 'sisters' were far into the register so I didn't have to run.

When I made it back to the classroom, it was relatively quiet making my entrance popular to the people inside mainly the females as I was still wearing the suit. Leaving their gazes to the side I made my way to Koneko and Sabrea and patted them both on the head. Each kid was sitting behind the painting or drawing that they had done at 4th period.

Both Sabrea and Koneko were again fighting for my approval as they had both decided to draw a picture of themselves with me. Koneko's picture was of me in my school uniform with the blue light wings sticking out of my back with Koneko standing next to me holding hands; the final addition to her picture was a small white kitten that was sitting on my head with a bell round its neck. Sabrea's picture was over the top as I had expected, her picture was a battle stance picture. It had me in my balance breaker form with the helmet off; my body looked like I was charging towards something with a katana in each hand. Sabrea had decided to just have herself in her cat form as she sat in the bottom two corners.

Despite their pictures being over the top and about me, they were the best in the class and really good. Sabrea did really good on doing the details of the armor and Koneko did very well with making the picture look identical to me.

When it came to my turn to talk to the teacher, it was quick and what I had hoped for. I couldn't get much across because there were other parents after me but the teacher constantly praised both of them. The only bad thing she had to say was that Koneko didn't really try to get along with the others but had seemed to perk up once Sabrea had transferred in.

* * *

It's a few minutes to 6 and I have got everyone to go out on their contracts. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Rias to leave from next door so I am going to have to put up with that. Raptor was enjoying himself as he was getting to fly around the room. I had also prepared some tea for the angels which I had to beg for from Rias and Akeno, that's something that I'll doubt they'll forget anytime soon.

It was 6 on the dot when the two angel teleported into the room. They both quickly took their seats opposite me. They were wearing what I had expected white, Gabriel was wearing a white gown which was slightly see through and Michael was wearing a white tunic.

Their auras were a little oppressive but thanks to Albion I was able to persevere and be without irritance. As they sat down I poured tea into their cups and passed them to them.

"So Michael-san and Gabriel-san of the four Archangels, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed to them before taking my seat opposite them, they both smiled warmly to me as Michael replied.

"Is that so? I am quite surprised to see you so happily seeing us."

"Well, I am the 'Manager of Relations' so I have to be although I am generally happy anyway plus it would be befitting to not be happy when you think about the purpose of this meeting and who it is with."

"So you are talking about Gabriel here. She sure is pretty."

"I have to agree with you Michael-san but I will have to be cautious on that area because of the people next door."

"Your wife is it? The daughter of Gremory I presume."

"You are correct although Sitri could be there to make sure I don't say anything bad."

Gabriel kept a dry smile on her face as Michael chuckled with me.

"Alright then onto business. Firstly, I want to make sure that you are for peace between the three factions."

They both nodded to me wholesomely and kept their smiles. It was a little weird for me to see them smiling like that, a little unnerving.

"Ok then, that's great. I'm sure you have heard that Sirzechs-sama would like to hold the meeting in this school, is that ok with you?"

"We have heard that and it is alright with us. We have also heard about gifts going around between each faction, do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, I had heard about that. I don't have the authority for that so Sirzechs-sama and the other 3 Maous will be dealing with what we will be giving to you and the Fallen angels."

"That is fine, if so can I give to you our presents?"

I wonder why they would give it to me. Are they looking for more leverage with me due to being lower in standing than one of the Maous?

"Of course, please do."

Both Michael and Gabriel then brought out something. Michael brought out a European sword which emanated a scary holy aura which also frightened Albion a little. Gabriel brought out a card that had black tape over it in the form of a star. Both items were then placed on the table in front of me.

"We would like to offer the Holy Dragon Slaying sword, Ascalon, and the dragon from the east, Seiryuu."

Holy crap, he is here! Are these for me and Issei then due to them being dragons?

"Are these two items for me and the Sekiryuutei?"

"They are. We didn't have much to offer but once you, the Hakuryuukou, and the Sekiryuutei were brought into the talks these were the only two things we could give. Ascalon has already been treated and can be assimilated into either of your sacred gears, Seiryuu is a little less tamed than Ascalon but we believe you have a way to deal with that."

"You heard about that? Yes I can do that, I already have the three others. Would you be troubled if the current Sekiryuutei is unable to acquire Ascalon?"

"We have thought about it and only if you or another member in your peerage takes it. We know that this Sekiryuutei is the worst in history and to counter that you are also the strongest Hakuryuukou in history so as long as Ascalon stays in your reach then it will be ok with us. There is something that I would like you ask of you as the Relations Manager and that it be apart from this discussion."

"Of course Michael-san, we can speak about that at the end of this discussion. On behalf of all Devils, I thank you for you gracious gifts and I hope that the presents that you receive from us will suffice. Is there any details concerning the meeting that you do not yet know?"

"All I would really like to know is the date and who will be attending."

I don't really know the answer to either of those but I can estimate.

"I believe it'll be in a week or two. For the attendees, I believe it will be you Michael-san and one other angel of your choice. From the Fallen angels it is the Leader of Grigori, Azazel and he seems to be bringing Barakiel along with him. Then the devils will be bringing quite a few people because the matter on Kokabiel will be brought to attention in the meeting so Rias Gremory and her peerage will be attending along with Sona Sitri, aside from them I will be attending along with Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama I believe. I am also quite sure that Sirzechs-sama's Queen will be there to deal with our refreshments."

The two angels looked rather satisfied with my answer; I guess this concludes this matter. It's on to their matter now.

"Now then, what is the thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"This is a rather private matter that I didn't want to trouble a Maou with and with you being the 'Manager of Relations' I believe that you are the best person to deal with our problem. We know that there isn't going to be perfect silence and peace between the three factions so I was thinking of having someone from the devil side to help us deal with the troublemakers. Gabriel is already going to deal with the Angel side so would you be able to deal with the Devil and Fallen Angel side? We know you are on good terms with Azazel."

"I believe I can do so or rather it's already something that I would do. As the 'Manager of Relations' I would have to put a stop to it quickly if I want to keep the peace so yes plus having you in with this means I can learn about it quickly if the devils try to do something to you."

Michael was put at ease by my answer. I think this would show him that despite my age and lack of proper maturity that I know what I have to do and I will do it. We said our goodbyes to each other and the two angels left as I looked at the two items on the table in front of me. Giving Issei the sword is a problem but Seiryuu might be easy if I can do a simple swap. While I deliberated what to do, I put the two items in my dimension space and retired for the night.

* * *

**This story is back after nearly a month although the story came with a bad point.  
The hinges for my screen on my laptop broke while writing this chapter so i have been having trouble with the screen.  
Albion is back now, more perverted nonsense from him soon and i'm sorry about the lack of him after bringing him back.  
**

**Till next time, Ciao.**


	9. The new place I belong

**It's been a month!**

* * *

It was the big day, today was the day that the peace meeting was taking place. It's only minutes before Sirzechs and Serafall are to get here but I am fussing around the meeting room making sure everything is alright. I know I have dealt with meetings with races before but they were light almost trivial things with no outcomes on the scale of this one. This'll lead to peace, war or keeping the current state.

Sona was here with me waiting, she was sitting in the chair next to me. I had a chair on either side of me with a row of chairs aligned by the wall behind me. My chair was located at one end of the table as a singular chair was placed on the other end of the table which was for Azazel. The lone chair on the left side of the table was for Michael. Then the two chairs on the right side of the table were for Sirzechs and Serafall.

Out on the table in front of me I had a pad of paper and a pen. As the 'Manager of Relations' I had to take notes or the 'minutes' of the meeting. I would have to write everything down.

Knock! Knock!

The two doors opened quickly revealing Sirzechs and Serafall with Grayfia just behind them. As they walked in the door stayed open and the next group walked in as the two Maous took their seats. The next group was the angels, Michael walked in a brown haired girl. If I recall, she was Shidou Irina the girl who came with Xenovia to deal with the Excaliburs.

They then took their places on my left side. Michael sat in the seat as Irina stood behind him.

"Yo Shidou-san, you want this spare chair?"

"…Reon-kun."

I cast a quick glance at Sirzechs to see him a little annoyed.

"Hey, I'm only joking. I can always make her another seat."

I sat up from my chair and then placed it next to her and Michael. When I returned to where my seat originally was, I conjured one out of darkness and sat down on it.

"What about Azz-chan and Barra-kun, Re-shi?"

"He can stand up while Barakiel sits down. Azazel needs a little punishment for getting me drunk."

"What's that Hakuryuukou?"

Standing next to an open door was Azazel and Barakiel.

"You getting me drunk so I would allow Barakiel here without any deliberation. Also things happen when I drink."

"Things like?"

"Albion talking openly about his perverted hobbies and … supposedly … inappropriate touching."

"Who did you touch?"

The two fallen angels then came into the room. Azazel took his place at his seat as Barakiel closed the door before taking his place behind him.

"According to Sirzechs-sama some maids. It was late so he was probably seeing things."

"You got to my house around late afternoon."

"So I slept a long time then that day."

"Should of done, you drank at least double that I did."

So Albion improves my tolerance towards alcohol, I don't know whether that is good or bad.

"I would like to stop talking about my adventures before I am reprimanded by my wife. Anyway Azazel, why did you bring that crow? Are the others too busy?"

"I thought it might be good to bring him here."

"Really? Why?"

"His daughter, of course."

"So you want to reunite two family members who aren't on good grounds at all during a peace meeting?"

"That's about the gist of it."

"Just remind me again, you are meant to be a smart guy right?"

"Of course. I am the great scientist Azazel."

"More like the baka scientist."

Knock! Knock!

"Excuse us."

A familiar female voice comes from behind the door seconds before it opens. Rias then appears from behind the door along with her peerage that was missing two members, Koneko and the vampire kid. Rias then bowed to each of us individually before directing her peerage to the chairs before taking her place in the seat next to me.

"So now that everyone is here, can we start the meeting and stop talking about me and Azazel?"

I was greeted by plain nods from the heads of the three factions.

"Okay then. As we all know, this meeting is about the coming together of these 3 great factions and to hopefully form a treaty that creates peace. Along with that, the two lovely ladies on either side of me will be giving a report on the incident with Kokabiel that Azazel selfishly made me deal with."

"About that, how is the stapler?"

"Awesome …" I quickly clear my throat before speaking again while starting to jot things down. "… Now let's get the Kokabiel incident out of the way first. Rias, Sona, would you please?"

I looked to each of them with a smile and I was greeted with a smile. They both then stood up from their chairs and started to recall the incident.

"We were first greeted by the two exorcists sent by the church which is where we first learned of the situation. After that day, we came into contact with a priest that was working under Kokabiel and he was wielding Excalibur Rapidly. In the same meeting we also briefly met Balba Gallilei. It was not till a few days after that did we come across an injured Shidou-san and that was where we first met Kokabiel. Later that same night we went to our school, Kuoh Academy, where we fought with Kokabiel."

Rias was the first to speak and started off the report, the next was Sona to give the final few details.

"Rias and her peerage went onto school grounds to take on Kokabiel. I stay behind along with my peerage and half of Reon's to maintain a barrier around the sky. A little while after the fighting started Reon appeared out of nowhere with 3 new members to his peerage and entered the school grounds where he used Balance Breaker to subdue Kokabiel."

Sona then stopped and looked to me. Out of nowhere it was my turn so I stood up myself and gave the last part to the report.

"I quickly subdued Kokabiel and brought him into the Grigori institute where I collected my reward from Azazel. That is all. That's what we, devils, experienced."

I sat down quickly as the girls either side of me bowed before taking their places in their seats.

"Anything to say about this Azazel?"

As I mentioned his name, all eyes fell on him making him let out a chuckle.

"Nothing that isn't in the report I filed to you three. I'm sorry for his actions; he did all this while keeping quiet to the other leaders and myself. Thanks to the Hakuryuukou he was subdued and is now in Cochytes for eternity."

"Anyone got questions to ask Azazel?"

"We all know for you affinity for Sacred Gears, you also said in your report that Kokabiel disparaged you due to you not wanting another war. Even so, I find you research a little off. No matter how you see it, you could be making an army of Sacred Gear users or even implanting them in your fallen angels. How do we know you aren't?"

Hearing that, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research; if you want I can send parts of the research material to you. I don't want war; I am plenty satisfied with the world right now. I have even strongly ordered my subordinates; 'Don't interfere with human politics.' I have no intention of intervening in anything, is my reputation and trust really that bad in the 3 factions."

"Considering you got me drunk so you could repair a family, I would say so."

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~"

Sirzechs', Michael's and Serafall's opinions coincided with mine. He responded by clicking his tongue.

"Tch … I thought you two were better than your predecessors, but you are really troublesome guys. Seen as sneakily researching doesn't get along with you guys, how about we just propose peace and I can happily go about my research."

"As trivial as Azazel's reason for peace is, are you, Michael-sama and you two, Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama also for peace?"

"Yes, I have wanted to propose peace for a while. If we were to continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world."

"I have to agree with Michael-san. The world beforehand and now aren't in the best of shapes, peace is the best way to contain it."

Both Michael and Sirzechs readily agreed to the idea of peace.

"With that settled, can we move on to the opinions of the two heavenly dragons? Is that alright, Hakuryuukou?"

"Sure, who do you want to hear first?"

Azazel started to stroke his beard before replying.

"How about the Sekiryuutei? I want to know the opinion of the weakest host in history."

I nodded from my chair as all gazes turned to Issei behind me, I was sitting facing forward hoping he doesn't say or do something perverted.

"Eh? Me? Well … I suppose peace is best. I can do as many ecchi things as I want."

…He did it. I breathe a heavy sigh from my seat in retort to Issei's statement.

"Then what of the Hakuryuukou? The immortal white emperor?"

"I support the peace as it helps me with what I want but it also denies it, it is rather troublesome. I might take the chance of peace to whip poor ddraig's dumbass host into place and make him a **respectable** person because who is he right now is rather unsightly."

Azazel looked at me with interest and a fire burning in his eyes.

"Something you want to do, huh? Something a joining of the three factions would help with?"

"In a way, it would give me time away from dealing with devil-angel-fallen angel disputes."

"So what is it that you want to do?"

"…Kill."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"None of your goddamn business, you nosy crow."

I started to glare at Azazel releasing my dragon aura which started to build at a slow pace. The make-up of my chair started to change as the shadows became a bright white and turned solid. It was now more regal but it also looked strong as the chair was now formed out of dragon scales.

It also gave off a heavenly vibe that came from the white light surrounding it.

"So you want to kill those who killed your mother? I can tell you now it wasn't anyone from the Phenix clan?"

"You what?!"

My voice now came out as a growl as my grip on my chair tightened and strengthened albeit making no noticeable mark of the scales. Both Rias and Sona took the chance to place their hands on mine to try and calm me down.

"You want to know? I guess I can tell you. They are a faction of magicians; they have revolted and are now aiding a new organisation, known as the 'Khaos Brigade'. I know nothing else."

"Was it out of jealousy or because they saw her as a heretic?"

My voice still came out as a growl but it was at a lower tone as my anger had somewhat cooled down.

"Jealousy. These magicians had formed a contract with one of my subordinates and gained entry into the Underworld through them to carry out their task."

"And what of said fallen angel?"

"I know what you are doing but she is in one of our hospitals as she is soon to give birth."

"Is that true or are you trying to stop me from torturing her?"

"Torture? I thought you would rape her."

Azazel started to laugh as my anger once again raised forcing Divine Dividing to activate in the form of a sub-species called Traitorous Divide. My hand was now above the table with a dim white light at the top of each finger and the one thumb. A white light then formed in front of the chest of Michael, Barakiel, Serafall, Sirzechs and Grayfia and as the lights on my fingers lit up those with the lights in front of their chests felt their powers weaken. I raised my hand in a swift movement causing the five white lights to move from in front of their chests into the air above Azazel, quickly swiping my hand downwards the 5 white lights shot out beams directly at Azazel hitting him.

"Are you going to make another dumb comment or am I going to have to steal all of their powers to overkill you?"

This time my voice came out normally with no growl but there was no hint of any emotion at all. I stared at Azazel as he was recoiling from the attack that wounded him.

[Reon, there are intruders. Be careful.]

'Akemi. Come.'

Not even a second later, a magic circle formed behind me with my crest. As the tower of fire shot up into the sky, Akemi teleported into the room causing the flames to disperse. Azazel wore a shocked look as soon as he saw her and Akemi wore a disgusted look. She was probably someone that he went after.

"Akemi-"

I was stopped briefly as new magic washed over the building and as I looked round I saw member of Rias' peerage stuck to the spot with a weird purple aura surrounding them. Everyone else was fine the only ones stopped were Akeno, Asia and Koneko. It seemed that the others had summoned their swords or in Issei's case his Boosted Gear to counter-act the magic.

Time … stopped? That would mean that Rias' new bishop was captured.

"..Yes Reon-sama?"

"Ah yes Akemi. We are under attack; I would like you to repel the attackers. You have recently got to 11 wings correct?"

"That I have, Reon-sama. I will do what you wish."

Akemi turned away from me and walked to the window where she stopped and forced her wings out as she blew up the wall in front of her. In the midst of the explosion, 5 sets of fallen angel wings appeared on her back and then underneath appeared a singular fallen angel wing that was together with a devil wing.

Once the smoke caused by the explosion cleared Akemi took a second to look at the enemies ahead before jetting off to attack them. From my pocket I took out one card and started to focus my magic into it.

"It's time to come out as my final piece of the four symbols, Seiryuu!"

Michael started to smile as the card glowed a faint azure colour before an eastern styled dragon started to come out. It was a brightly colored dragon that flew straight out of the broken wall and into combat.

"So the 'Khaos Brigade' arrives. Shame the little vampire got caught up in this."

[It really is, she would fit in one of my rape VNs.]

"You know the vampire is a boy."

[…WHAT?!]

Despite not having a physical body, Albion's voice was able to shake the room with just the sheer volume of it. I completely ignored Albion and walked to the gap in the wall and watched the carnage unfold.

A large number of the guards from each faction were already taken down by the initial assault. Some lay on the ground wounded or worse and in some parts they were completely gone. There weren't as many bodies on the ground as that were missing from the sky.

'Albion. This 'Khaos Brigade', do you have any ideas about it?'

[Well … I can't say there is anything concrete but I believe the members are from a selection of factions but mainly humans and devils. I remember a few years back you past by some members when you were wandering around some country and they mentioned Ophis.]

'Ophis? As in the Uroboros dragon, Ophis?'

[That would be correct but Ophis being a part of the 'Khaos Brigade' would be strictly without backing. You can assume that Ophis is either the leader or a type of figure head.]

This dragon is pretty knowledgeable, I guess this can somewhat make up for being so strange.

'What do you mean? Ophis is someone who brings in member but not much else?'

[That would be correct if it was any other thing but Ophis is the Dragon God, it must have a purpose to be a part of the 'Khaos Brigade'. With it being Ophis then it is to defeat Great Red and regain the Dimension Gap.]

As I turned back round I saw an orange and brown magic circle form near the door of the meeting room and a red magic circle forming under the feet of Rias and Issei as Grayfia was just in front of them.

"W-Wait Onii-sama!"

Rias called out to Sirzechs but her cries went unanswered.

Just as the person who owned the new magic circle appeared in the room, Issei and Rias were teleported out and a crimson looking rook piece dropped to the floor. I walked back into the room and stood in front of Sirzechs and Serafall as I recognized the runes on the magic circle.

I had seen the runes a long time ago when my mother used to go through history books with me. These runes belonged to the original Leviathan.

The person who appeared from the magic circle was a woman of similar height to myself. She was rather well-endowed and had an air of sophistry around her as she pushed up her glasses. Her brown hair was long but well-kept as it was tied in a thin pony tail that was directed round to her front.

Her name was … Cattleya, if I remember correctly. I wasn't so sure about this because I was strictly information I gained from rumours.

"Cattleya Leviathan, what do you want here?"

I felt myself starting to walk towards her until I stopped a few steps away. My voice wavered slightly.

"You, my dear boy. I came with the intention of getting you to join our organization."

"But you are –"

"Yes, a part of the Khaos Brigade. If you join me I will help you avenge your mother, as a part of the Khaos Brigade I can find them and tell you where they are."

Revenge … I can get it if I go with her? …What to do?

"Only if you promise to make sure that Sona will not be targeted by those in the Khaos Brigade."

"Of course, one little girl is well within my power."

Without a chance to confirm the partnership a series of tentacles formed on her back and wrapped around me. They then brought me closer to her until I was only millimetres away. Then she kissed me, not a simple kiss but a proper one. A full kiss with tongues, I could feel her tongue violate my mouth and run along the wall of my cheek as something slimy started to crawl down my throat eliminating any and all types of resistance.

We were both still in a heated kiss but the tentacles had now released my and were pointing straight behind me with magic circles at the end. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the two Satans attacking Cattleya along with Azazel and out of instinct I raised my right hand forming a series of defensive magic circles. Blue and orange magic circles littered the air around us.

Cattleya released me from the kiss and I felt myself return to normal. I had immediately called back Seiryuu and now Byakko was standing by my side, he had electricity crackling all around his body.

Once I was back to full senses I took a step backwards and stood slightly behind Cattleya and was now wielding a sword made from Albion's white scales. Instead of a white heavenly glow, it wore an orange aura that was coupled with flames that ran along the edge of the blade.

A small blur caught my attention and I moved in front of Cattleya and held my sword up parrying the blur that now took shape again. My sword was now locked in combat with a girl and her Durandal, as I started to put more strength into my arm I was starting to overpower her and with a growl I was able to push her back.

"Hahaha you guys can't even affect me. He is an immortal dragon that can half your attacks and is completely under my command."

I could see the people here talking to me but I couldn't hear a word that came from their mouth. They didn't look familiar to me at all, except one girl who had black hair and wore glasses.

"Cattleya-sama, your orders?"

"Call back your Queen and attack the remaining guards here. I will send someone to pick you up."

"As you command."

She then teleports away and I turn back to the people in the room. I then walk through the room to the gap in the wall with Byakko right beside me; he was defending by either magic circle or countering the attacks.

"…eon."

I turned round and looked at the voice. It was familiar but also felt significant. I stared at the girl with glasses for several seconds as the attacks had stopped coming at me.

"Yes. You are?"

I tilted my head and scrunched my eyes as I looked at the girl. She looked upset as tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I'm your wife. Sona, Sona Phenex."

"…Sona…That is a name I haven't heard before." A pair of black flames sprouted out of my back as they took form into a pair of wing-shaped flames. "Also, I don't have a wife."

"Then what's on your hand?"

I looked down to my hands and saw nothing; there were only my actual hands.

"All that is there are my hands. You may want to change your subscription."

I kicked off from the ground and now flew into the air, once I spotted Akemi I flew straight to her.

"Change of plans, we are to assist the magicians. Attack the others."

She looked at me questionably but I glared at her and she nodded. Quickly a number of large light spears formed in the sky around her.

'Albion, where is Ddraig?'

[Occult club.]

'Let's go and pay him a visit.'

I dropped down to the ground and jumped onto Byakko's back. Once on, he started to run straight towards the old school building. As we ran towards it, Akemi flew by our side following us while launching Light spears into the sky. Blurs came towards us as we charged over to the old building and as soon as we arrived we all entered a defensive stance.

The three of us were defending against a sword. Byakko was defending against a katana; Akemi was pushing a boy back while I had blocked a girl and her Durandal with my Dragon scale sword. The three of us easily overwhelmed our bladed opponents and sent them flying backwards into the ground.

[Akemi, teleport away. Do not listen to ****, he is being controlled. I'll deal with it myself.]

This conversation intrigued me but Akemi teleported away before I could say anything; on top of that Byakko had also disappeared.

"So I am alone now. This should be fun."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

White scale mail surrounded my body as a pair of light wings shot out of my back. The white armour glistened in the moonlight as the blue jewel shone in the darkness.

The three swordsman were up and charging at me again. I held out both hands and caught Durandal and Excalibur mimic while a magic circle blocked the holy-demonic sword. I clenched my hands on both swords and felt completely different reactions in either hand.

My right hand that was holding onto Mimic felt slight resistance before the tips of my fingers reached my palm and the sound of a sword shattering echoed in the night sky. With part of the blade still in my hand, I was only just able to lift it and it's wielder into the air before I quickly slammed it towards the ground as I let go of it and in the same movement changed my target to the boy sending my free fist into his face launching his body away from me.

I let go of the Durandal in my left hand and fire a small bolt of dragon magic at her with my right hand but the girl parried it away.

I jumped back several metres and a large ball of white mass formed in each hand. I moved my hands forwards and mashed them together before arcing my palms forwards releasing a large white beam from my hand. The beam shot straight towards the girl with Durandal and was being blocked by it but the beam continued to fire from my hand and started to overwhelm the girl as she was being pushed back considerably leaving parallel lines in the mud.

The beam then stopped as it didn't feel any more obstructions. Two sets of magic then appeared around me. Magic behind me similar to devils appeared as Senjutsuu appeared in front of me. In front of me appeared a young looking man who was wearing a set of armor.

"You are?"

"I'm Bikou, descendant of Wu-kong. I was sent by Cattleya-san."

"Alright then, let's go."

The young man twirled a staff around being striking the ground with one end causing a shadow to appear underneath and start to suck us in. As I turned round to the secondary presence I noticed to blobs of red.

"Look forward to your death … Sekiryuutei."

With that as my last words I was engulfed by the shadows and now standing in a new place. This new place was a warehouse with a selection of computers lined up against a far wall. Each computer was linked up to something as there was a person behind each desk typing away at the keyboard.

Bikou quickly left my side and started to direct me through the warehouse. We left through the back door of the warehouse and entered into a house, I quickly looked behind me but what I saw was a lush garden full of flowers. I looked up to the sky to see it shining brightly.

I was tapped on the shoulder by Bikou and was made to follow him once again. We moved from the back room and had now entered into a living area where Cattleya was with several new people.

"Here you are Phenix. These people are your new team member, treat them how you wish. I'll be back soon"

Cattleya left briskly as she left the introductions up to us.

The first to introduce themselves was Bikou but it was nothing new as he did it to start everyone off.

The next one was a girl called Kuroka. She had large breasts and a cheery personality; she jumped me and clung onto my side as she introduced herself. She had long black hair that was curly. This girl was a nekomata that used to belong to a peerage before she became exiled after killing her previous master to save her little sister who she hadn't seen for a long time. She ended her introduction by asking to mate with me, I told her to ask Cattleya.

The one after that was the final girl of my new team, her name was Le fay Pendragon and she was a descendant of King Arthur and the legendary sorcerer Morgan le Fay. She is a happy and rather outgoing girl who seemed to leak out happiness. I could feel myself smiling without a reason too. She was younger than me and wore a sleek black dress that was coupled with a hat and cape that matched although the cape was decorated in sakura petals. The only other thing to mention was that she is extremely polite and referred to me as Phenex-sama.

The final member of my team was Le Fay's older brother, Arthur Pendragon. He was a cool and collected man that didn't talk much, the only thing I learnt was that he was a holy sword user. He wielded the final Excalibur, Excalibur Ruler, and the Holy King Sword, Caliburn. To know that he is on my team made me at ease as I was sure to fight a lot of devils from time to time. He seemed rather stoic as he wore a stylish business suit that complimented his personality.

Knowing that this is a new team, I decided to go along with it with a new start so I changed my initial look. I kept my actual appearance but I changed my hair and my clothes along with making my facial features a little more manly. The clothes I change into were the suit that I had that made me look like someone from an anime. Katekyo something but that was all I could remember. It came with a pair of gloves and a cape but I decided not to wear the gloves and use the cape after modifying it a little. I cut the cape in half and then used half dimension to make the two halves smaller, as they were half the size I wrapped them around the belt on my trousers and secured them. They hung down from the outside of my leg and covered the entire length of my leg along with making only the inside visible.

Once I had finished changing, my new team started to give me details about what part our group would have in the organisation and the organisation itself.

The organisation itself was made by Ophis in an attempt to get the Dimension gap back from Great Red. Ophis was recruiting people of all races from all over the world to help. This was originally the only goal but when more people joined the organisation other goals became known and it then started to split into several factions. In the end and as of right now there are only three factions, the faction that is led by Ophis which happens to be the one I am a part of, the hero faction which was started by descendants of heroes from different mythology and their leader was Cao Cao who was the descendant of the man with the same name. The last faction was the Old Satan faction but they were split in their loyalty some of them respected Ophis but the others believed more in Cao Cao's ideals. The descendants of the original Beelzebub and Asmodeus sided with Cao Cao because they wanted to regain their positions as Maou and take out the new Satans. Cattleya on the other hand wasn't so focused on that, supposedly she still want to kick the new Satans of their thrones to get back what was hers but she wanted to see the spectacle of the True Dragon against the Dragon God and also I was used as an incentive, supposedly to take what belongs to the new Leviathan. That didn't make much sense to me because I don't know the new Leviathan.

As the night grew strong, we retired for then night … when I say we I mean my team members as I was the new toy of Cattleya and I was up the whole night. It was great but come morning I didn't know whether it would still be great as I would be meeting the God of my kind, Ophis. I shuddered along with Albion at the thought of meeting her up close and personal.

* * *

**Well here is the new chapter ... seem like the new Vali at all? That would be the case if there was no Cattleya Leviathan.  
I know the snakes that Ophis gives are controlled by her but in this case it's a modified snake that allows the giver and Ophis control over that person.  
It's been a while in the making of this chapter so i hope it's not boring and stays in continuation with this story.  
It's an abrupt change in the story and i made Reon the manager of relations for this exact reason, havoc in the underworld.  
Anyway, Reon is now a dragonic sex toy. To how many people? I don't know.**

**Anyway, next time i will start to build up the Khaos Brigade and hopefully you guys like it. Ciao!**


	10. Hostility happens

**Wow ... it's actually been a full month since an upload of this.**

* * *

It's been a few months since I have joined the 'Old Maou Faction' of the Khaos Brigade and I have been fighting quite a lot. Most of the fights didn't even need Divine Dividing to deal with so I have been rather contempt with the fights so far. The nights have been just as busy as the day. At night I'm practically used by every woman for sex although Albion was nice enough to manipulate my sperm, I guess he doesn't want me to have kids yet. In the day I'm either out with my squad fighting or training while getting to know my squad.

These new members have become the final members of my peerage; it seemed they were willing to do so when they accepted to join the Khaos brigade. Kuroka took up my final rook which confused me a little, she was a bishop before she went stray so I don't understand how that works but I'm not gonna complain. This meant I had a full peerage but I only had access to a few of them. Albion had spoken to them from time to time but they spoke about things I couldn't hear, all I know is that I'm not being hated. Whether that's for now or the time being. The other three had just gave me their undying loyalty and Le Fay chose to be my contracted magician.

I remember that my reason for being here is to kill the people that killed my mother; I have already killed a number of that faction but not all of them. They are being protected by someone and I don't know who. I have been gaining new memories this past week or so and Albion has told me to keep quiet about them. It seems like he wants me to escape when I can, the 'snake' that was implanted in me works for a month and a half according to Arthur. Albion has told me about how I joined this side but parts of his explanation are blanked out, I can't hear the words and neither can I remember the whole night. My memory starts from being behind Cattleya and defending her.

Ophis is completely different than expected, it is a she. Ophis is a humanoid dragon who takes the form of a gothic loli and her blank expression is rather uncomforting. I've been seeing her every other day as she comes to talk to me and do just that, talk it's all she wants to do. She has been rather curious about me as I am the Hakuryuukou but also my genes as a Phenix. To be honest, it's nice that she is this way. The all mighty dragon god is just looking for a friend or someone to talk to. Despite all that she still lacks emotion due to whatever reasons.

Cattleya seems to be plotting things with the two other Maous here, I should say descendants. I only met them briefly and I didn't pay much attention when I did. They were Shalba Beelzebub and Cruzerey Asmodeus. They were both considerably weaker than me, so was Cattleya. The reason there being Albion but without Albion they were all stronger with the magic and demonic power but I'm guessing I could take them on speed and physical strength. The only other times I saw Cattleya was when she commandeered me for herself at night, I found it a little odd that she got me by herself but all the other girls had to share … except Kuroka, she seemed manipulate space-time with her Senjutsuu so our times would be alone.

…

Today we were in the underworld, all of us bar Le Fay and Arthur as they were doing magician business with the Khaos Brigade. I had allowed Kuroka to go off and see her sister, Shirone, when I heard that name I felt a fleeting familiarity but I didn't think much on it. I knew Kuroka might try to bring her back or maybe even cause a fight; she is still a stray after all so I sent Bikou to follow her.

Our mission here was to just see what we can learn and as I can do it by myself, I allowed those two to go off on their own doings but I had linked up Kuroka's piece so I would know about any strong powers.

I was flying around the sky of the Underworld covered in darkness as to avoid attention and there wasn't that much at all going on. As I flew around large skyscrapers I saw a large purple dragon and there was only one that I knew of that was that colour, Tannin the Ex-Dragon King. I started to fly down after him and I found myself within the time-space field that Kuroka can build.

I quickly scanned the auras around and I saw three familiar auras. One was very similar to Kuroka but seemed blocked, the next one was the Gremory heiress and the final one was the Sekiryuutei. I kept to the sky as I watched their small conflict start.

The fireballs that Tannin could create were massive but very lacking in his full potential. It was easy to tell that he was trying not to decimate the surrounding area. Bikou though, was holding his own against Tannin and having fun at the same time. I could see him happily jumping around from the attacks he was dealing with; it's probably a nice change to fight someone who is strong.

Kuroka did not fight straight away; it seemed that the Gremory heiress was having a heart to heart conversation with her two servants. When that ended I saw that it pissed Kuroka off. A thin mist then started to leak out from her completely freezing the three in place.

Both the Gremory heiress and Shirone dropped to their knees from the mist but the Sekiryuutei stood up, albeit a little weakly. The Gremory heiress tried to fight back but her attack seemed to meet one of Kuroka's clones that she can form with Genjutsu.

Seeing this a power exploded from the Sekiryuutei and I felt a little relief from this whole ordeal, my rival had now unlocked balance breaker. I allowed the darkness to disappear revealing my body in my formal clothes with a thick white aura surrounding me with three spectral white and blue dragons appearing behind me. With the shadow restraint now gone, my power came in all at once causing the ground to start shaking and the glass of the building to flex about in its place. This power was called 'Aura of the Vanishing Emperor' and it was a type of Balance Breaker that was extremely close to 'Juggernaut Drive' level.

The new power flow caused my teammates and their opponents to turn to me as I started to descend to the ground next to my two servants. I land on the ground in front of Kuroka and Bikou while eyeing up their opponents.

"Well, if it isn't the Gremory heiress and her loyal pet dragon. I'm happy that you could finally reach Balance Breaker."

The mist that was covering the ground now dissipated and was completely overwhelmed by my power that was leaking out.

"Reon-senpai!"

"That is my name Sekiryuutei. Let's see how much stronger you have become."

I raised my left arm up slightly and signalled to the three spectral dragons that started to build up azure balls of magic in their mouths. I clenched my hand into a fist and the three balls were all shot upwards straight into the air breaking the field that Kuroka had made and clashed into each other exploding sending beams down to the ground randomly above the four opponents opposite me.

As the beams came down, Tannin stretched out his wings and quickly moved to cover Shirone and the heiress. The Sekiryuutei on the other hand felt the brunt of the lasers as they cascaded down on top of him breaking parts of his armour with each successful hit. The remainder of the beams hit the surrounding area hitting the tall building next to us and destroying a large part of the forest that surrounded us.

White and blue steam then started to flow off of the scales of the purple dragon as he winced from the pain. It seemed like an attack of that degree doesn't do too much to him, that is why he was a dragon king.

"…You have grown strong Reon-dono. You are a lot stronger than the Sekiryuutei."

I completely ignored Tannin and turned to Kuroka and Bikou and glared at them.

"I let you come here because I thought I could trust you from doing something stupid and yet you did. Bikou, I asked you to follow her to stop her from doing this but you joined in for fun. We are leaving … now!"

They both disappeared through my Phenix crest as I glared at them. I turned around to cast a final glance at the enemies to see multiple others there.

"Sitri heiress, Gremory heiress. I apologize for my subordinates' behaviour just now; I didn't think they would start a fight. Two final things … have fun in your little rating game and also look out for Diodora Astaroth. You may like to know he is working for the same people I am."

My crest appeared underneath me and teleported me away in a flurry of flames.

I appeared back in the house of my team and saw both Bikou and Kuroka sulking on the sofas. I gave them a light chuckle as they looked up at me and I walked off to do more training.

…

The day after and the team had received a job to do. Our job was to cripple the fallen angels with artillery style attacks. Frankly, this meant only myself and Le Fay could do this mission as the other three were built for close combat.

I had built two small swings using my power of the darkness that linked to the sky of the Underworld and we both sat on them overlooking the supposed Fallen Angel territory. We had been given a precise location but the exact reason was unknown, the buildings below us were large so it could be important warehouses or maybe even one of the Grigori institutes.

Le Fay was happily swinging on the swing beside me with her Queen-style Promotion-buff aura floating about. Her aura was really weird, it was childish or more to the point that it held no ill intent in the slightest. It was everything that a child is but this didn't correspond with the level/amount of it, that was staggering for someone her size. It was easily middle-class and probably worthy of high-class, the same went for her brother who held a high-class aura. Both Bikou and Kuroka were both ultimate-class.

I had already activated 'Aura of the Vanishing Emperor' and held the three dragons behind me, despite being spectral apparitions their power was immense. The three dragons also acted like children and would play together when I was idle or not doing much. This sub-species works with me really well and there will be more dragons when I get stronger and there is a chance they will grow in size to become stronger themselves. That is when it can rival Juggernaut drive, the multiple large dragons that appear around me.

"Le Fay, you ready to bombard them?"

"Hai Reon-sama."

"When you are ready."

I started off our assault by getting the three dragons to shoot beams in random directions, once they had started that I opened multiple pools of darkness across the sky and then one straight in front of me. I sent a series of mid-level dragon shots through the black portals allowing my magic to rain down on the unsuspecting Fallen Angels below.

Le Fay then started to attack as her magic circle had finished charging and sent out bolts of different elements. Large meteors and boulders would shoot down towards the ground; some of the boulders were even covered with electricity or ice as they all exploded once they hit the ground.

Le Fay was young, barely in her teens but boy was she powerful. Her knowledge of magic was incredible and she could easily rival veterans and most high-level devils. Her casting time hurts her though, as it leaves her immobile while casting.

My three dragons then started to attack the area behind us to cause even more carnage.

I could see Fallen Angels on the ground dead, wounded or otherwise but they couldn't do anything but watch. Our assault was endless, it continued to rain down from the sky. I let out Seiryuu and Suzaku from their cards and got them to start unleashing havoc on the creatures below.

Suzaku would send balls of fire down to the ground as Seiryuu would unleash a large bolt of magic which continued to stream out from his mouth as he freely moved the beam around destroying a series of warehouses.

Shing!

Cattleya's face appeared in front of me in the centre of an orange circle and she looked pleased.

"The fallen have started to request for help and the damage looks pretty severe. You two can come back now if you want."

The small magic circle disappears and Le Fay looks to me as she continues to charge her magic circles.

"What do you want to do Le Fay? We can go back if you want to."

She briefly nodded her head as she sent a final series of meteors down to the ground. I recalled Seiryuu and Suzaku as I formed my crest underneath us. The shadow swings disappeared as the crest teleported us back to our home.

…

A week later and I was in the Underworld again, this time with Kuroka and we were walking around covered in my shadows. We were currently walking around the building that the VIPs were using to watch the first Youth rating game, the match between Gremory heiress and the Sitri heiress.

As we walked around, we came across multiple rooms with a number of TVs showing screens that were prepared for viewing the rating game. The devils in these rooms were rather low on the food chain, the 'Old Maou Faction's' food chain.

We finally came to the top floor which was where we found the place we wanted. There were multiple people in here from across the globe. There were the four Maous, Lord and Lady of Gremory and Sitri, Odin and his Valkyrie, the Seraphs Michael and Gabriel and finally Azazel and Barakiel.

We took our positions leaning against the back wall of the room, keeping out of the gazes of the strong beings in this room. I allowed the shadow that was covering us to slowly disappear as our auras melded together with the ones in the room, our two powers would cause a tiny influx but it shouldn't be noticeable.

As the shadow disappeared the rating game was beginning, both sides were now moving out. As this happened, 8 people came into the room but I only found this out because of their gasps. The others in the room turned around to the people entering and had their eyes pinned on a blonde nekomata that ran straight up to me and hugged onto my left side. The one who grabbed onto my side was Sabrea, my other rook and the other 7 were the final members of my peerage before I joined the Khaos Brigade.

"Well well well, if it isn't the two SS-class strays. The 'Immortal Hakuryuukou' and the 'Black cat'."

I cast a quick glance over at Azazel as he spoke but once he finished I looked back at the screens completely ignoring him. The rest of the people in the room were being hostile towards me except the 8 that were on my left side.

"Azazel … I get enough shit when I'm with the Khaos brigade, I don't need it off of you too."

"Hmph … then stop siding with the enemy."

[He would do so but he is still bound by Ophis' snake that Cattleya gave him. There is still the last half of the faction that killed his mother.]

Albion cut in to try and calmly deal with me and Azazel.

[Azazel, you would love being in Reon's place anyway.]

"Albion, shut it. Only a masochist would enjoy that."

[Come on, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it.]

"Albion! You know why I don't like it."

My voice was low but threatening and left a heavy atmosphere in the room up until Azazel broke it with his curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

[Due to the 'snake' giving Cattleya full command over him, the women of the Khaos brigade have been using him as their sex slave.]

I just shook my head as I sighed heavily.

"Albion, you could have helped me at those times."

[Ehhhh? I did though.]

"Making me unable to impregnate them when I ejaculate is not really helping. You could have combatted the 'snake' briefly to give me enough time to escape them."

[Yeah yeah, you only want to have sex with you wives. Why care about that anymore? You have already had sex with those beautiful women and they all have big breasts that put Sitri to shame.]

"ALBION! Piss off!…Fucking stupid dragon."

I growled out my frustration as the devils looked at me with pity.

"So how many times have you had sex and how many women?"

I started to glare again at Azazel as I made a patch of darkness appear over his mouth making him unable to speak.

[He has had sex every night since he left you guys, multiple times every night. He has had sex with over 60 women.]

Yet again, Albion speaks … I truly believe he wants me to hate him. He must be a closet masochist.

"_Reon-kun, we will subdue Albion for the time being. Both Efreet and I know how much you are hurting and he is not helping."_

"**That is true, we will keep him quiet. We have both tried to fight the 'snake' but we can't budge it."**

"Thanks Sylph, Efreet. It's good to know that you two are on my side."

I made a large sofa of darkness that ran along the back wall and easily fit myself and the ones of my peerage that are here. As I sat down, I looked to Kuroka beside me and saw her staring intently at the screens watching her little sister fight.

"Reon-kun, are you a threat to us and the other factions?"

"For the time being if Cattleya deems it necessary. Although I don't think it will be for much longer, a couple of months maybe."

"Why that long?"

Thank you Sirzechs for being dependable right now.

"That is when you have Gremory Vs. Astaroth right?"

Sirzechs looked at me suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, the others did. It seems the Old Maou faction is working with little Diodora so anticipate trouble at that rating game."

The beings in the room stared at me; it seemed they wanted to know more.

"They want to kill the Gremory heiress to torture the current Lucifer. Diodora wants to make Asia Argento his. The 'Old Maou faction' with the help of Diodora Astaroth will interrupt the Rating Game, both Cattleya Leviathan and Cruzerey Asmodeus is meant to be there. Shalba Beelzebub will be there when Diodora fails. Taking out Cattleya will release me from the snake's power … Well it's not like you can take a stray's word for granted."

"What will you do in the mean time?"

"Kill the remainders of the faction that killed my mother, there isn't much left. If you let me take my peerage with me then you might get me back quicker, I'm sure Akemi could easily take out Cattleya when she rapes me again."

Sirzechs stares at me with a worried expression, actually all the devils bar Grayfia does as she was looking at the screen keeping an eye out as she was the announcer.

"Well before we get back to watching the remainder few minutes of this game. Azazel, the large scale destruction of your territory was done by me and my contracted magician."

"Those laser beams were you?! What about the meteors and insanely large boulders?"

"That is the strength of my magician who is in fact barely a teenager. She is the descendant of Morgan Le Fay and the Legendary King Arthur."

We got back to watching the rating game and unluckily it was finishing with the Gremory heiress against the Sitri heiress. The Gremory heiress easily trumped the Sitri heiress making her retires due to the power of destruction being too much for her dragon-style water attacks.

"Sirzechs, can I ask for a favour?"

"What do you want Reon-kun?"

"I want you to allow Kuroka to see her sister and I want to go see my wife."

"Don't you mean wives?"

I stared at him confused but I dropped it quickly regaining a blank expression.

"Yeah."

I walked forward to Sirzechs and he started up his teleportation circle as I turned back to Kuroka.

"You better not start another fight Kuroka."

I was unable to get a reply as the circle covered us in a crimson glow teleporting us to the hospital where the participants of the rating game was. Sirzechs and myself teleported outside of the room which was for the two Kings, just as I went to knock on the door Sirzechs stopped me.

"We can't keep your actions away from the public for much longer. Deal with that faction quickly and come back to us."

He spoke to me seriously before his expression took a complete 180 and he turned around to happily walk down the corridor. I shook my head slightly before knocking on the door to the room. Two female voices responded to my knocking allowing me in.

I twisted the handle and slowly opened the door to the room. I closed the door behind me and rested against it refraining from walking into the room properly.

"Reon."

The two heiresses muttered my name softly as they stared at me. They seemed to be perfectly fine but unable to move even when I moved to the chair situated next to a table in the centre of the room. Both girls were sitting up in their beds with magic circles forming next to them; the people who appeared through the circles were their queens.

Both of the queens eyed me questioning me and held a slight form of hostility towards me.

"Hello there Queens of Gremory and Sitri. Should you really be hostile to your king's husband?"

"Are you free Reon-sama?"

"Unfortunately not Shinra, the 'snake' is wavering but I am unable to break away completely. I am here because it's my day off, both Kuroka and I wanted to watch the Rating Game."

"So this is where you are."

I turned to my left side to see Cattleya coming out of a magic circle poised to attack.

"What is your point Cattleya-sama? What I do on my day off is of no interest to you?"

"Isn't it? You going off to spend time with our enemies with the potential risk of you being captured is a problem to us."

"The only problem there is you have no one to rape anymore."

"Is the little bird defying me?"

I closed my eyes as I sighed before shaking my head to her and turning to look out of the windows.

"Are you going to come back now or do I have to kill your wives?"

My aura burst into action covering me in a blue glow as the three spectral dragons appeared behind me. I could feel my anger heightening.

"You will go nowhere near her."

"And what if I do?"

Cocky bitch … she doesn't understand the loopholes in the contract.

"You go anywhere near her and the snake loses its power. You do know that you can't fully modify Ophis' snake to use them as your own, allowing me to personally befriend Ophis was a bad idea on your part."

Cattleya eyed me suspiciously and started to move closer into the room towards the Sitri heiress and I felt the snake move through my body. The dragon on the right shot out a small beam that cut through the air straight in front of Cattleya destroying a portion of the wall.

The snake continued to move its way through my body until it got stuck in my throat. It felt like it was waiting for Cattleya to make her choice although she didn't know it. If she would move to attack the snake would jump out but if she didn't and backed off then the snake would retreat back into me. Cattleya chose the former of these two choices and moved further in to attack.

I coughed up the snake along with some blood and jumped towards Cattleya knocking her down, pinning her to the floor with my body positioned over the top of her. I looked at her with cold, dead eyes.

"You chose to attack them, the contract is now void. Have fun in the afterlife."

With a growl I sent my fist straight into her chest piercing her body and squishing her internal organs that were now directly underneath my fist. Her blood splattered all over my body and across the room as the building shook slightly from the impact.

Bang!

I turned my head to stare at the now open door with the same cold eyes I stared at Cattleya with. In the doorway were Sirzechs, Grayfia and Kuroka. The three of them came into the room and I could see our three peerages standing just outside the door peeking in.

Kuroka came straight to my side and took me away from Cattleya's body. I felt my memories flood back into me and felt relieved

"Nyaa It's over now Reon-sama. We have no reason to be with the Khaos Brigade anymore-nyaa."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kuroka then summoned a picture to her hands and passed it to me, I instantly recognized the woman in the picture. It was my mother wearing her magician robes and her big blue hat.

"You already killed the ones who killed your mother. The half of the magician's faction that we killed held the portion that killed your mother."

"Why am I only being told that now?"

"Cattleya wanted you to keep that anger to keep you with the Khaos Brigade. The women there are going to be upset that there sex toy is now gone-nyaa."

I playfully flicked Kuroka's forehead as I saw her face turn mischievous when she said sex toy. She was probably remembering her own times.

…

It was approximately an hour after killing Cattleya with my own hands and I was now in a large conference room sitting at one end of the table with Akemi to my left, Kuroka to my right and the rest of my peerage standing behind me. Bikou, Arthur and Le Fay were also now here and were standing with my peerage.

Across the table from me sat the two Maous, Sirzechs and Serafall accompanied by their families. On either side of the table were Azazel and Michael with their subordinates.

"So shall we get onto the topic of this discussion?"

Sirzechs was the one heading this meeting as my previous position as 'Manager of Relations' was pretty much void right now.

Sirzechs received nods from me and the two angel leaders.

"Firstly, we would like to welcome back Reon Phenix and Kuroka to the Underworld. You two are no longer strays, Reon-kun was temporary and Kuroka is now safe due to her becoming Reon-kun's final rook. There is also the reinstation of Reon Phenix as the 'Manager of Relations'."

Applause filled the room but it didn't play so well for me. I was a little confused at how freely this all came back to me. There had to be some sort of payment I had to do, especially for levelling a large part of the Fallen Angel territory.

Once the applause calmed down, Sirzechs summoned an insanely pile of papers next to one wall of this room. I looked at them quizzically before turning back to Sirzechs who wore a cheeky grin. Seems like they had no plan to do the work at all.

"As punishment you will do all that work without sleep and the only break you'll get is for snacks. After that you will be working for the three factions as a spy in the Khaos brigade."

"I only just got out of there and you are sending me back?"

"You are the only one who can get in safely plus Ria-tan said you have befriended Ophis. That could play well for us; of course it's not a full time thing. You could say that you used Cattleya's death as a way to infiltrate us and work as their spy."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Welcome back!"

Both Sona's and Rias' peerage joined in with Sirzechs to loudly welcome me back to the Underworld. I feel like I got through this too easily or even safely, I wonder why I'm not getting penalized for destroying a large part of the fallen angel territory. It's not that I care or regret destroying it, I'm just a little puzzled as to why there is no repercussions for it. Azazel is still probably the least favoured of the three leaders.

Nevertheless I'm glad to be back and have all control over my body. I do wonder though how the three peerages will react to me being back; also I wonder how the Kuroka-Koneko relationship will go. I'm guessing that I'll need my own house now or something, I doubt I could move in with Sona and take Kuroka with me. There is also Rias to deal with … I might as well just buy a bigger house for all of us that live in Sona's, it'll be so much easier that way.

* * *

**This story is back, i'll probably keep to a monthly upload of this and my other story 'Dragon King of Games'.  
My weasel story will be uploaded when i can, presumably one a day if i don't get hit by writers block and when i'm not doing these stories. That story has been impossibly easy to write so far. Fading emperor will be random uploads but i'll try do one every two weeks but i somehow doubt i will do that. Anyway the stories have a very basic upload rate that is all over the place.**

**I hadn't planned for Reon to be a full part of the Khaos Brigade or should i say mind-controlled for very long. It was only going to be a chapter maybe two but show a time-span which i did. I wanted him to be in it but with a free mind so he can decide himself a lot like Vali but he is a lot friendlier to the 3 Factions. There is the new Rook Kuroka, i made her the rook to rival Koneko and Sabrea. That decision was rather AU as i decided to disregard the system especially for it, flame all you want i couldn't care less. Then there is Le Fay as his contracted Magician, that may or may not create a side story or two. Then there is Bikou and Arthur who have pledged their loyalty to Reon, they might have side stories of there own and will act like extra pieces to Reon. I might make Arthur an 'Extra Knight' and Bikou an 'Extra Rook' to count as pieces but not actually reincarnate, i may do the same with Le Fay with a 'Extra Bishop' piece. How that happens will be explained in the next chapter.**

**This was quite an informative section and now my brain is frazzled. I'll see you next time, Ciao.**


End file.
